


draconem aureum

by egare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Draco is Frisk, Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Harry Potter Dies Multiple Times, This sounds happy but it's sort of angsty, Vaguely Ominous Houseplants, Werewolves, Y’all I wrote this when I was 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egare/pseuds/egare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy had been down in the Underground before. In their final timeline, they saved them, broke the barrier, and released the monsters without killing a single one of them. Not even that bloody flower that they were really tempted to kill. But this isn't that story. This is the story of a third year Slytherin, who was freaking out at Dumbledore's announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I: Third Year (Part I)

 

 **"Now, I do have some interesting news regarding Hogsmeade, and it's new residents.** Letter have already been sent to your parents, but I must inform everyone in Hogwarts that recently, monsters have moved to Hogsmeade." There was a sudden roar of disbelief at his words, no one understanding why monsters were moving closer. Even the mugglebo- mudbloods had known of the monsters, who were released from the mountain a few years ago, and how they had stayed in their small town next to Mt. Ebott. No one was happy about their arrival. Dumbledore waited patiently for a few moments, before raising his hand. The crowd died down immediately, except for a few disgusted last remarks from the Slytherin table. "I must remind you all that, although they look different, the monsters are as kind as you or me. For all third years or above that travel to Hogsmeade, I strongly urge you to not go out of your way to be hostile to them."

The hall stayed silent, soaking in the information. Draco could already see Theodore next to them, planning how he was going to annoy the monsters with one of the fourth years. They rolled their eyes, vaguely aware of Dumbledore's "Let the feast begin!" before the food appeared in front of them, distracting the child.

* * *

 " **And one of the monsters, a loud skeleton who was dumb enough to be a Gryffindor-"** It was the next day that Draco was surrounded by various years of Slytherins, intently listening to their fake? story until the Great Hall doors opened. They stopped their story, tilting their head toward the famed 'Golden Trio,' and having a laugh as they pretended to faint in an attempt to rile the Gryffindors up. Pansy got involved, shouting at Potter until his back was facing the Slytherins and they were glared at by the Weasley twins. The storyteller heard the twins insulting them, saying that Draco had gone crying into their compartment. As if, they thought, internally snoring. No, they stayed in their own compartment and asked the dementors to leave kindly.

...thankfully, they were the only one in their compartment at that time.

* * *

 **A shiver ran down Draco's spine, and his head snapped up as he studied the world around him**. Crabbe and Goyle were on his left, and Blaise on his right... No, no, they were flipped. It was because that Granger girl was running and they switched so Goyle wouldn't get knocked over. But they weren't always flipped, were they? It felt like... It felt like someone was messing with the timeline.

* * *

 **"How?"** Draco drawled, leaning back in their chair and gesturing to the books that were tied with ropes and belts around them. It was Care of Magical Creatures, and they knew right off the bat that 'Professor' Hagrid was in no way capable of teaching children. Teaching anyone, for that matter. "How do we open our books?"

 _You pet the spine._ They answered their own question internally, as Hagrid answered externally. Draco had found out after about ten minutes of trying to calm it down, and they were reminded of large puppies when they were able to make it stop moving.

They had soon split off to take care of Hippogriffs, of all things. Draco had gone first of the trio, bowing politely to the creature when no one was looking and petting it gently. They glared at Crabbe and Goyle when it was time to switch, threatening them through their eyes if either of the two told anyone. Crabbe had gone next, and like the oaf he was, had forgotten to actually bow to the Hippogriff before going to pet him. It took all of Draco's strength to push Crabbe out of the way of the talons, getting in the way and letting out a soft grunt as they fell to the ground, clutching their slashed arm. The Hippogriff went to attack again, this time getting Draco's leg.

Hagrid had gone over quickly when he heard the thump that Crabbe made when he fell, and wrestled back the Hippogriff as quickly as possible. They could feel the talons rip themselves out of their leg and they grimaced, but Draco said nothing, not wanting to draw any attention to themself. But they were turning onto them, and they knew they had to say something quickly.

A small part of their mind told them to send the Hippogriff to his death, but they ignored that part.

"It's just a few scratches..." was what they planned to say, but they opened their mouth and let out no sound. Draco's words were choking up in their throat, refusing to leave their mouth, and they seemed like a fish out of water. Pansy screamed something about shock (she was lovely, but really, it wasn't that bad...), and Hagrid moved quickly to swoop the injured student up and take them to the hospital wing. Oh, their father was going to hear about this, wasn't he?

* * *

 **Painkillers were nice.** They didn't remember much about what happened as Madame Pomfrey, the lovely woman, tried to stop the bleeding. Though, it felt like it took longer than it should have.

* * *

 **Boggarts**. Bloody **_boggarts_**? Draco couldn't believe it when they saw the shaking cabinet in the staff room. It was Thursday, the first class of the day, and the second idiot professor they had. Their mind wandered as they made their way to the back of the line, trying to guess what their boggart would be. The dead bodies of their friends and family? No, they could think of worse. The Dark Lord?

...no, there was still worse.

...Chara?

"Professor," Draco began, waving their good hand in the air lazily. Lupin turned toward the blond, a questioning look on his face. "My arm's starting to hurt again, can I go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Right after you get rid of your boggart, you can go to the Hospital Wing. Would you like to move forward in line?" He asked, and the class went silent except for a Riddikulus that turned Pansy's boggart into a dancing skeleton in a tutu. Draco clenched their fist, hating that they got themself into such a situation. If they declined, their peers would know that they were afraid of their boggart. If they accepted, it was useless, because it didn't get them away from facing their boggart. Well, better sooner than later, they supposed. Rejecting now would only hurt their reputation. Maybe their boggart would be forgotten, compared to Theodore's fires of Hell that set the whole room on fake fire.

Draco moved near the front of the line as a spider turned into a cake, before it became a swirl, trying to find the fear of its next victim. A feeling of dread formed in their stomach as their clenched his wand tighter, before disappearing. They tried to ignore the odd sense of calamity that washed over their body as they engaged in battle. Engaged in battle? That was odd internal wording, they thought, before pushing the thought off to the side. The boggart had chosen a fear, settling on a form. It was a skeleton... in a blue jacket and slippers. "

"its a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

It was just Sans. But they weren't afraid of Sans? Sure, this Sans had blank eyes, and he had a weird smile on his face-

"on days like this, kids like you... Should be burning in HELL."

His eye was engulfed in a blue flame, and his hand shot out of his coat pocket to the left, sending Draco flying into the wall. A loud thump sounded as their head hit the wall first, unprepared for the attack. Professor Lupin acted quickly, stepping in front of the boggart. It changed, but from where Draco was, it was too hard to really tell what it had become. Their heart seemed to have moved to their ears, for some reason, and was Professor Lupin turning off the lights? They vaguely took note of Crabbe and Goyle, ever the loyal ones, moving to them to help. For the second time in as many days. Draco thought that the two should have been Hufflepuffs.

* * *

 **Draco groaned as they opened their eyes, the bright light of midday shining through the window and making their head hurt even more.** Really, why couldn't the sun know when it was wanted? The Slytherin lifted themself up slowly, their whole body rejecting the idea and wanting to lay down and die for good. But they were determined to get up, and as they sat up, they finally took note of the graying professor in the corner.

"I understand that you wanted to come to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Malfoy, but this was a rather extreme way to get here." Lupin started, and Draco tried to stop themself from grimacing at the 'Mr.' They also resisted the urge to make a 'Would you say this way was _Riddikulus_ , Professor?' joke.

"I would, actually. Very ridiculous." He replied, a small smile on his face. Draco looked confused for a moment, not realizing that they had said that out loud. "You're still on a few pain killers, Mr. Malfoy. With the amount of injuries you've had these past few days, it would be best if you just rested a bit more. The Headmaster will be coming in a bit to speak to you, if you're up for it."

Draco nodded, not trying to stop the scowl that grew on his face at the mention of the Headmaster visiting. But the words went through one ear and out the other as they tried to remember what landed him in the Hospital Wing. They knew it had to do with their boggart, but... what was their boggart, again? They asked their professor just that, ignoring the information about Dumbledore coming soon. Lupin was quiet for a moment, organizing the way he was going to explain to the young Malfoy what their boggart was.

"...have you been in contact with monsters before, Draco?" They gave a nod, their clouded mind not understanding that they should have kept it silent. Draco wasn't sure if they should have been more startled at the question, or at Lupin referring to them with their first name. They drifted off to sleep, their racing mind tiring them far too quickly.

* * *

 

 **It was the first Hogsmeade visit, and Draco was terrified.** They had been reminded of the fact that monsters had moved into Hogsmeade when he saw a Moldsmal making slime sounds near Zonko's. Thankfully, they had gotten the slip on Crabbe and Goyle when the trio caught sight of Muffet and her bakery, and dumb and dumber ran in the opposite direction. The spider gave a wave to Draco through the window as she poured a cup of tea, and they entered the bakery, not at all surprised that they were the only wizard there.

"Ahuhuhu~ It's been a while since I've seen you, dearie~ Barely recognized you with your hair like that, and your newfound height, too!" She greeted as the bell jingled above them, signalling their entrance. Draco gave a small smile, accepting three of the arms as they gave them a hug. They bought a doughnut, to ensure that they were not going to end up too poor by the end of the visit, and shared pleasantries with the spider girl before the two lapsed into silence.

Muffet cleared her throat, getting Draco's attention.

"The King and Queen still look for you, some days." She informed them, taking a sip of her own tea. Draco looked down at their half eaten doughnut, not sure what to say. They wouldn't have thought that they would still be looking for them, after a couple of years. They had told Toriel that they had a family to return to, and she seemed alright with that. "You know, they're here. At the other side of Hogsmeade, they moved here so the other monsters wouldn't be so scared... you should see them again, Frisk."

Draco set the last bite of their doughnut onto the plate, not able to stomach any more while listening to Muffet's word. They were uncharacteristically silent (for a Malfoy, not for Frisk), soaking in the information. If they didn't want to be seen by them, they would have to be more careful... But did they really not want to see their friends again?

"Thanks, Muffet." They said finally, pushing themself up out of their seat and heading to the door without a goodbye.

"See you later, dearie~" She called after them. Draco ignored the alarmed sets of eyes that landed on them when they exited the monster bakery, instead heading farther into the more residential area of Hogsmeade. They got glances from some of the older wizards, ones that wondered if the Slytherin was lost and refused to ask for help. But, Draco ignored them, and continued to the edge of the neighborhood.

They see them. Kid and his sister, playing outside with a young human. Not even Hogwarts age, yet, and without a care in the world. His parents were across the street, talking... to Toriel and Asgore. They seemed happy together. A part of Draco's soul flared up in anger, annoyed that they were happy after their death- wait, what?

"hey, kid. you lost?" Draco was startled out of their confusion by a recognizable voice behind them, and they refused to turn around and face the monster. No, no, they were only going to check up on them, not be seen. "if you want, i can give you a hand and help you back to hogsmeade."

Merlin, if Sans had _taken his hand off_ and was holding it-

Draco turned around, and immediately groaned when they saw Sans' left hand holding his right one. If the skeleton had eyes, they would have widened as he recognized the face of someone he knew long ago.

"...huh." Draco tensed slightly when they saw a blue flare up in one of sans' eyes, but said nothing. The blue dimmed, until all that was left was his usual smile. "it's been a while, kid. walk with me."

* * *

 **They walked.** And walked and walked and walked. It was a comfortable silence, one that always seemed to come in the presence of someone who didn't talk much. Soon enough, Draco was putting on their hood to make sure that no one in the crowded streets of Hosgmeade recognized them with a monster. Sans said nothing about them putting the hood on, instead studying the kid as they looked around for anyone that might recognize them, not wanting to be seen. After all this time, Frisk had grown a lot. They- wait, no, he? walked with a straight back and a swagger at all times, and they seemed more like a Loox in human's skin, if Sans was to be honest.

"you're a lot different than before, kid." Sans commented, startling Frisk out of their search for familiar faces. "the Frisk i remember wasn't so... proper. and what did you do to your hair, anyways?"

They mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ' _another_ comment about my hair?' before giving a shrug, not sure what to say. Frisk was keeping up appearances, even when they didn't need to. Not that Sans knew, but their parents raised them on the fact that at any moment, someone might see them, so they had to be on their best behavior at all times. The only reason they were so like their actual self in the Underground was because everyone was a monster, and they hadn't expected to see any monster ever again. Oh, how that expectation failed.

"I-" Frisk began, before hearing the sound of bells. Was it time for them to go? Sans voiced his question, and they nodded, shifting awkwardly. They threw their arms around him in a quick hug, their chin resting on his shoulder as they murmured a small "I miss everyone," before pulling away. With a small smile, the silently signed a goodbye, and headed off.

"be sure to visit next time you're around, kid. i think everyone'll be happy to see you." He called out after Frisk. They nodded, before taking their hood off and fixing their hair. It was a drastic shift, as they adopted the persona of perfect son Draco Malfoy, and prepared to face the hogwarts crowd. They straightened their robes, before leaving Sans behind, not looking back.

* * *

 

 **It was the Head Boy suddenly knocking loudly on the third year boys' door that startled Draco awake from their nap, a cup flying through the air as their magic flared up on accident.** They were taking a nap because of the mental exhaustion that came with the surprised nighttime realization that their monster friends were only a town away, and hey, they were still only thirteen, they couldn't be expected to have perfect control of their magic.

"All students are to report to the Main Room in five minutes!" The Head Boy shouted through the door, leaving Draco to get themself up and straighten their clothes, fixing their hair as nicely as possible before heading up to the main room. There were students everywhere, some in pajamas, some in casual clothes, and others still in their uniforms. They were thankful that they had fallen asleep in their uniform, and wouldn't have to face the weird looks they would get if they were wearing average muggle clothes. The crowd moved as one from the dungeons, going quick enough that some of the first years actually had to jog to keep up. The hushed whispers of the paintings around them only made Draco more curious, and they asked the Head Girl (who was walking at the back of the crowd) what exactly was going on. She gave them a look, before figuring that one person wouldn't do any harm, and telling them.

"Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady." At Draco's questioning look, she clarified. "The portrait guarding Gryffindor Tower."

They made a small 'Ah,' and in their tired state thanked the girl before trying to hurry and catch up to their friends. Their leg was still hurting slightly, so they couldn't go that quickly, but they didn't have far to go as the group arrived in front of the Great Hall. The Slytherins were ushered to a corner of the Hall where sleeping bags were set up, and they all claimed their own, breaking into their usual groups.

A Gryffindor, of all people, tried to shush Draco when lights went out. A Weasley, by the hair color and annoying attitude. They had been speaking to the Bloody Baron in an attempt to get more information, but he refused to say anything. Determined to find out more in the morning, they went to sleep, their mind working on trying to figure out what happened as they succumbed to their fatigue.

_"...HUMAN." A voice called toward them, and they turned around, greeted by a tall stranger hidden in the shadows of their dreams. "I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO."_

_"We'll be with you in spirit, okay!?"_

_"I am proud of you, little one."_

_"YOU CAN DO IT, HUMAN!"_

_"we're all counting on you, kid."_

_"Be good, alright?"_

_..._

_"E-Everything's fine!"_

_..._

_"KNOCK 'EM **DEAD. THEY'RE ALL DEAD.** "_

_..._

_"It's all your fault."_

_..._

_"Stop... Please..."_

_..._

_"I hate your guts."_

_No one is happy with this._

_"P-Please don't kill me!"_

_Look at what you've done._

_"You're just a coward!"_

_You felt your sins crawlingonyourback_

_no no no nononononoNONONO-_

_..._

_Why are you even alive?_

Draco opened their eyes with a start, the sounds of students awake and moving around them assaulting their ears. They reached up to rub their eyes, angry at themself for the tears that had dried on their face. Their dream was already fading, and they weren't sure if they were supposed to be happy about it or not. What was that even about? What had brought that? Theo gave them a glance when he noticed them awake, and they gave a shrug.

"The dementors were too close." They lied, and they heard a snort from a bit away. Granger had slapped Weasley's arm, and Draco scowled at the redhead.

"What's his worst memory? Having to dress himself one morning instead of being dressed by a house elf?" Weasley asked, and Granger said nothing, just giving Draco a glance before returning to glaring at Weasel. They chuckled, and Blaise gave them a worried look at the uncharacteristic action by the Slytherin. Draco only shrugged again, waving off the look they received from their peer.

They had been given the a-okay that Sirius Black was not going to murder anyone in their sleep, and school had continued.

* * *

**They didn't want to talk about the werewolf lesson.**

* * *

 

 **Flint told them that their arm still had to hurt, right? one morning when Draco was eating breakfast.** It wasn't a lie, no, but they knew it was brought up only because Flint didn't want to play in the terrible weather. So they agreed, not wanting to upset the captain and _actually_ have their arm hurt.

* * *

 **They were in the stands, on the Hufflepuff side, and clapping politely when Gryffindor scored.** Sure, internally they were booing, but they didn't want to be kicked out of the stands by Hufflepuff for being rude. And maybe if Potter saw them, he would lose sight of the Snitch in shock and Hufflepuff would win. Draco paled when a shiver ran up their spine, and their head snapped up. They could feel it, they knew the creatures were nearby...

There was a scream as Potter fell off his broom, his body falling too fast, and it was raining but the ground was still hard oh Merlin was that blood? So much blood so much blood _so much-_

They were in the stands, on the Hufflepuff side, and clapping politely when Gryffindor scored. Sure, internally they were booing, but they didn't want to be kicked out of the stands by Hufflepuff for being rude. And maybe if P- Draco broke out of their thoughts for a moment, before realizing what they had done. Oh, Sans was going to kill them, but they had to do something. They were too far away to tell a professor, and if they shouted to Potter it would probably make it worse...

Draco ran off, moving away from the crowd before sticking their wand out and casting a quick Aguamenti, directing it toward the ground. They could only hope that the ground softened, as a scream was heard, signaling Potter's fall.

It was best to get out of there as soon as possible, unless they wanted to be called out for saving Potter.

* * *

 **They couldn't stop themself from taunting Potter when he recovered**. It was too much fun to rile him up.

* * *

 **Hinkypunks?** Really? At least Professor Snape gave them an interesting topic (although the essay on how to KILL werewolves made their stomach turn).

* * *

 **Hogsmeade**.

It would have been lovely if they weren't freezing, the wind constantly hitting their cloak's hood back.

Or even if Sans just stopped with his ridiculous cold puns.

But the duo walked through Hogsmeade, somehow not losing each other in the crowd. Frisk had cast a glamour on themself, even their sweater changing to a Hufflepuffesque yellow and black. They had met Sans at Muffet's Bakery, the latter not wanting Frisk to skip out on seeing everyone again. The two of them were making their way to the residential part of Hgsmeade, and Sans was clearly able to see the discomfort on Frisk's face if they thought no one was looking at them.

"if you really aren't up for meeting them again..." Sans started, and Frisk shook their head hard. They knew they had to face everyone again, after disappearing like that, without even a phone call...

Sooner than they wanted, Sans was giving a knock on the door in front of them. Frisk un-Glamoured themself, shifting on their feet and clenching and unclenching their hands. Alphys had answered the door, opening it slightly.

"Y-You know you don't h-have to knock, right, S-Sans?"

"right, right. i'm guest-ing that tori won't mind if i brought someone with me?" Sans asked, gesturing toward Frisk. Alphys gave a confused look and cracked the door open more, before her eyes widened at the sight of the human. She had gotten (her cameras) into the gossip of Hogsmeade, and could recognize a Malfoy from a hundred feet. Not putting two and two together, and only taking note of the slicked back blond hair and the Slytherin uniform, she became a bit of a mess.

"O-Of c-course, I don't-don't think that T-Toriel would m-mind, but why..?"

"hey, Al, really look at the kid. i know, they've gotten taller, but if you just go like this a bit-" They gave a shout as Sans ran a hand through their hair, ruffling it up, and a hand instinctively went out to slap it away. Really, did _EVERY_ monster have a problem with their hair?

"F-Frisk?" Alphys questioned, her voice louder than usual, recognition growing in her eyes. They gave a curt nod, a small smile on their face as the door was swung completely open. "C-Come in, c-come in! Wow, everyone'll be s-so excited to see you!"

Sans went into the house first, Frisk following after, and the door shut behind them with a small click.

(~UTHP~)

Their return was welcomed with open arms, quite literally. Toriel seemed to be tearing up, and Papyrus was as happy as ever. Except for a punch from Undyne for leaving without saying goodbye, then not saying anything for years, everyone was only excited to see them. Even Flowey, who Frisk had asked Toriel to save, didn't outright kill them upon seeing the blond.

They were all sitting around the dining table, various platters of all types of food spread out in front of the group. And pies.

Frisk had always wanted to try a snail pie.

They all started by exchanging pleasantries, trying to stay to a lighter topic while everyone grabbed their food and settled in. But a silence fell onto the group of seven, even Papyrus being able to tell the tenseness of the situation. It was Undyne who, clearing her throat, started to ask Frisk questions.

"So, kid, what've you been up to?" Frisk swallowed the bit of pie they were chewing, before glancing around the table. Curious looks were thrown back at them, and they gave a small shrug.

"School, mostly."

"H-Hogwarts, right? The m-magic school?" Frisk gave a nod, and Papyrus visibly brightened.

"HUMAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD MAGIC?"

"...It never came up?" Frisk tried, and Toriel gave a soft smile at the reply. She had grown to understand the humans' want to keep magic a secret, having been on the receiving end of less-than-kind words from non-magical humans. Although, the magical humans (wizards, she corrected herself) weren't all too kind either.

"ARE YOU A HUMAN-MONSTER AS WELL?" Papyrus questioned, and Frisk gave him a questioning look. Alphys, noticing their confusion, clarified.

"W-We met a were-werewolf, from Hogwarts. T-They came to g-greet us, w-when we f-first moved in." Frisk's eyes widened fractionally, taking note of the information, before storing it away and resuming their expressionless face. A werewolf? Their mind flashed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the class that Snape taught when Lupin was ill... _Oh_. Oh, that made sense. They would have to confirm their theory next time he was gone.

"I'm all human." Frisk replied, thankful that they didn't have to force a nasty comment about monsters afterward. They considered mentioning their Veela ancestry, but thought against it, not wanting to have to go into details and explain every little place or thing they mention. Toriel steered the subject away, not wanting to dwell too much on the fact that Frisk was entirely human.

"This... Hogwarts. How do you like it?" There was a haunting space where 'my child' should have been said after the sentence, but Frisk trudged passed it, not wanting to dwell on the absence of endearment.

"It's school. My grades are nice, the classes are boring." They shrugged.

"Are green and silver the school colors?" Toriel had seen multiple children in green and silver, during the school's outings to Hogsmeade, but there were also some in reds and blues and yellows.

"It's our House color. There are four Houses that students are sorted into, based on their personalities." She gave a nod at the explanation, opting not to give her opinion of how ridiculous that sounded. Why would they purposefully separate children? Isn't unity a better idea?

"frisk here's in slytherin. the snakes, water element, all about... er..."

"Cleverness, resourcefulness..." Frisk hesitated, not enough to be noticed by anyone who wasn't really paying attention. "Determination. And, according to the Headmaster, a 'certain disregard for the rules.'"

Flowey snorted, but said nothing about the topic. The table fell into comfortable silence as everyone finished up, and Toriel was about to suggest that everyone move to the living room before Sans interrupted.

"hey, tori, the kid's gotta go back to school soon. i'm gonna take 'em back, but they'll be sure to visit next time. right, kid?" Frisk nodded, and Toriel let out a soft 'oh' before nodding in understanding. To her surprise, the Slytherin gave her a sudden hug, and she couldn't stop the small amazement at how much they grew. They were nearly to her shoulder, which was a lot more compared to when they were barely to her elbows. Any day now, they would be the same height as her...

"I'll miss you, my child..." she murmured, squeezing them tightly. They paused, before pulling away and scanning the table.

"Pen..." They murmured, and everyone got a confused look. What? They moved their hands in a gesture of 'writing.' Understanding grew on Alphys' face, and she offered one of hers to them. Stealing a napkin, Frisk wrote quickly, before returning the pen and passing the note to Toriel. A confused expression grew on her face.

"Draco...?" She understood what was underneath, it was the address, and she could put together that it was where she could send letters if she wished to talk to them, but who was Draco? It seemed familiar... Frisk only gave a nod, and she put everything together. "Is that your name? Draco Malfoy?"

A shrug. "Frisk is better, but the owls know Draco."

Toriel assured Frisk that she would write to them, before the latter was pulled away by Sans. Alphys was following behind, 'wanting to see them off too,' and the Queen waved goodbye as the trio left, ignoring the tears that welled up in her eyes.

(~UTHP~)

"H-Hey, Frisk..." They turned to Alphys at the mention of their nickname, giving a look that kindly urged her to continue. "I-I've heard a b-bit about the M-Malfoy family, and-"

"Fake." Was the only response that they gave, and Alphys nodded. It made sense, they would want to keep up the act of a perfect son if they were a pureblood... Sans gave Alphys a questioning look, and she waved him off, returning a look of 'I'll explain later.' They had reached the shops of Hogsmeade, and a few people sent odd glances in the trio's direction before they realized what it was for- Draco had forgotten their glamour. They pulled their hood up, before turning to give a hug to their two friends. When they went to hug Sans, however, he stopped them.

"hey, al, you go ahead. i gotta talk to the kid."

"O-Oh-" Draco tensed, but sent a wave goodbye as Alphys started on her way back home, leaving the two alone.

"hey, kid..." Sans started, and Draco refused to meet his eyes. His voice was too serious. This whole situation was too serious. "what happened to leaving the timeline alone?"

Draco was confused for a moment, before it hit them- _the Quidditch match._ They looked down, interested in their feet, and mumbled a reply. "Someone died."

Most harshness immediately left the air at their words, and Sans rubbed the back of his cervical spine, his smile not faltering.

"well, i can't really get angry at you for saving someone. but this happens multiple times a day?"

A confused look passed Draco's face, before they came to a realization. "Not me. Someone else. Time turner, probably."

"time turner?"

"Goes back in time. Necklace."

"ah."

"I'll try to find them."

"that's probably a good idea. thanks, kid."

Draco nodded, before going away with a wave to catch up with the last of the Hogwarts students. A few Ravenclaws gave them an odd look, their eyes moving up... Oh. Their hair.

"Fight." They gave as an explanation, before giving a scowl. But it felt weak on their face, and the Ravenclaws probably knew it too. Thankfully, they weren't Gryffindors, and they could probably keep a secret because Draco was never _too_ mean to them.

(They secretly suspected that all Ravenclaws knew they were acting, but they couldn't dwell on the possibility too much without getting paranoid.)

The group made its way back up to the castle, Professor Lupin- _werewolf, is he a werewolf?_ -cheerfully dealing with all the stragglers that tried to stay for a few extra minutes. Only Professor Lupin could deal with them all, Draco realized. That was probably why he was the last chaperone left.

"Does the Three Broomsticks serve pie to go?" He asked casually, startling Draco out of their thoughts. They were confused for a moment, before Lupin gestured to the pie in the hands. Oh. Right. Draco was prepared to give a long speech about how a) it wasn't his business, and b) they didn't want to talk to filth like Lupin. However, the words caught in their throat, and so they only looked down at their feet and shook their head.

"Friend lives nearby." They gave as an explanation, ignoring the weird glance that the professor (werewolf) gave him. Probably thinking that they were drugged or something. He opened his mouth, before catching sight of a seventh year trying to break from the crowd.

"Ms. Farley!" He called out, and Draco gave a small smile as they visibly saw Gemma tense up and curse at being caught. Maybe he wasn't so bad. For a (possible) werewolf.


	2. Chapter II: Third Year (Part II)

It was halfway through Christmas break, and no matter how much Draco wanted to be angry, they couldn't.

Sans, that comedian, had gone through a Ravenclaw pureblood that they vaguely knew, convincing Draco's parents to let them stay with their "friend" for the last half of Christmas break. Since their parents were traveling France for the break, had been left alone in Hogwarts for the entire break, and their parents no doubt gave permission for them to go only because they did not want them to be able to hold leaving them behind over their heads. So Draco dealt with the first half of break alone, mostly in their room, nods of hello being the most communication with anyone their age until the new year came along.

They had packed and were ready the moment Professor Snape came to retrieve them, and on New Years Day, they took a small bag (bigger on the inside, of course) of clothing and few sweets from one of their Honeydukes trips, and sat in the main room of the Common Room, waiting patiently. It wasn't until the clock past eleven in the morning that Draco started shifting around. Snape was supposed to be here half an hour ago, yet was no where to be seen. Draco poked their head out of the stone opening, glancing around. Their potions professor was no where in their sight, but at a distance was- oh dear Merlin, it was Professor Lupin.

"So sorry, Draco, something urgent came up with Severus that required his attention. I'll be escorting you in his place." Professor Lupin explained, a cheerful smile on his face. They only nodded, tightening the hold on their bag and gesturing for Lupin to lead the way- they weren't going to let anyone walk behind them, it had been something they learned in the Underground. Even though they usually never fought back, they were always prepared for any attacks if the attacker was in front of them. Behind them was a different story. Lupin seemed like he was about to say something, but didn't, instead keeping his smile on his face and walking slightly in front of Draco. They realized, when the two turned a corner, that Lupin had slowed down enough to walk beside them, not in front like they had asked; it was a casual manipulation to make Draco seem at ease, until they noticed it. Now- now they were on guard.

"I didn't know that you and Ms. Brown were friends." He started conversationally, and Draco threw him a cautious glance. Sans had told them he went through a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor. They would have to check, to ensure that they got their story right for when their parents asked them how it went. Draco only gave a shrug, not sure how to reply. The two had reached the main floor now, and Lupin seemed to be walking slower than necessary, knowing that Draco would not let him walk behind them, thus making them have to slow down as well. "I've been meaning to ask you about your boggart, Draco."

They really wanted to tell Professor Lupin that it was a) none of his business, and b) to stop calling them by their first name, but they couldn't find the words.

"You had admitted to me that you met monsters before." He stated, and they tried to reach back in their memory to remember when that happened. "That, coupled with the fact that you didn't correct me on where you were going for the rest of Christmas break... well, you can see that I am a bit curious."

He gave his 'kind grandmother' smile, and Draco knew immediately that they messed up. They stayed silent for only a few moments, organizing their thoughts, before opening their mouth to answer his unasked question. They were cut off, however, by Lupin continuing to speak.  
"You do not need to tell me anything. Just... know that if you ever need someone to speak to about this, my door is always open."

Draco stayed silent, before giving a nod and murmuring a thank you. The two of them continued to walk in silence, before finally reaching the outside. Lupin pulled his cloak a bit closer to his body at the sudden coldness, but Draco did nothing as they made their way down the path to the gates. As the professor and the student caught sight of three figures right outside the gates of Hogwarts, Draco quickened their pace, both curious about who was there and wanting to leave the professor behind as soon as possible.

  
"Sorry about the delay, Mr. and Mrs. Blishwick, Mr. Blishwick?" A nod. "There was a small mix up." Lupin explained, as Draco made their way to stand next to the woman. The man smiled, and they were reminded of- oh, this would be good.

"It's a-alright, t-there's no need to say s-sorry! Lunch w-wasn't even ready when my w-husband and I left to c-come pick th- him up." The woman assured him. The man seemed to want to fight Lupin in who had the best smile. He was completely out of character for a pureblood father, but it didn't really matter now, since Draco was ninety five percent sure that Lupin knew what was going on. The older man wished them all a nice rest of the break, before heading back to the castle. When he was a good distance away, the man slackened and let out a sigh of relief, before turning to Draco.

"Man, your professor is kinda terrifying. He smiles way too much." Undyne admitted, pulling Draco into a one-armed hug. They accepted it, returning their own, before giving one to the woman- Alphys. Sans, as Thomas Blishwick, ruffled their hair up as a greeting, probably rubbing in the fact that the human he Polyjuiced into was taller than Draco. Undyne groaned suddenly, getting their attention.

"Let's go, kid. I can already feel like my gills coming back, I don't think this potion's gonna last much longer."  
And with that, the four of them walked off, grabbing each others' hands before disappearing into the air.

-

Theodore was surprised when Draco came back from Christmas break with a talking flower. He didn't want to be mean, but he really had to ask why Draco had a flower, and why the flower was constantly glaring at the rather kind Slytherin. All Draco said in return was that Theo had a face anyone would want to glare at.

The flower, who Draco often called Flowey (He hadn't named the flower, he swore up and down), didn't seem to like anyone, really. Theodore had seen him take it to breakfast one weekend, to "let it see the castle." When he wasn't keeping an eye on it, Flowey would scare the younger years, apparently making a face that had the children go pale and run away. One of them even screamed. It wasn't until other houses noticed the flower that Draco did anything about it, by taking a spray bottle out of his pocket and spraying Flowey with water. The flower hissed, but it didn't do anything to him.

 -

Draco was reading in the library, Flowey's pot balancing on the arm of the soft chair in the corner of the room as he stretched to read the book as well. If they were asked, Draco would happily move the book to let Flowey read more comfortably, but the latter said nothing, so the former did nothing. It was a nice book, even if it was non-fiction and informational. All about different creatures that existed. Altogether, it was a very peaceful scene.

"I wonder if you can see the thestrals because you've seen yourself die so many times."

And, the scene was ruined. Draco reached for their spray bottle and spritzed Flowey, before setting it down and turning the page.

"It's a genuine question, Frisk!" They turned to Flowey, a deadpan look on their face that just screamed 'stop being stupid,' and the flower went quiet. The two of them lapsed into silence, reading about trolls, before an awkward cough startled Draco out of their book. Standing above them was... oh great, Miss Know-it-All Granger. They were happy to see that the combined glares of Flowey and themself made Granger shift on her feet, but she stood her ground, addressing him politely enough.

"I was wondering, well- where did you get it?" She gestured to Flowey, and his glare darkened at being referred to as an 'it.' "What I mean is- it isn't a toy, is it? It's living?"

"He is living, yes." They replied, surprising Granger. Yes, surprise surprise, they could actually be civil. "Is that all you wanted? I'm a bit busy, Granger."

She stopped, eyebrows raised in surprise, before clearing her throat and continuing her questions at a faster pace. "Where did you get it- him, from? What type of creature is he? Is he even allowed here? He isn't a cat, toad, or owl-"

"He isn't a pet." Draco interrupted, venom dripping off of their words. She went silent at the intensity they spat at her, and flinched when the book was shut loudly. They both waited a moment for Madam Pince to come around the corner and yell at them for being too loud, but when it seemed like she wasn't coming, Draco continued. "He is a friend, he is allowed at Hogwarts, and he is not here to satisfy your curiosity, Granger!"

"Is he even safe? I saw him bothering the younger years, and he's tripped a few of the Gryffindors in the halls with his vines-"

"The Weasley twins have done worse, and we don't seem to be kicking them out anytime soon, do we?"

"They're students, that's different!" They set their book to the side, getting up and preparing to leave. However, the Gryffindor wasn't having it, and she continued pushing. "None of the teachers have seen him, have they? How do you know if he's even allowed to be here? He's a creature, you should have gotten permission from the teachers first-"

She was cut off by a murmur of Filpendo as she was forced to stumble back slightly, running into a table behind her. The Slytherin had gotten out of their chair completely now, a determined look on their face as they closed the distance between themself and Granger, intimidating her even though she was slightly taller.

"Try to do anything to him, Granger, and I will make you wish you never learned you were a witch." And with that, they left, ignoring the small whisper of "...Frisk?" that came from Flowey as they stormed out of the library.

-

So apparently attacking a goodie-two-shoes wasn't a good idea. She had gone to McGonagall, questioning her about the pet rules, and it had 'slipped' that Draco had a flower that talked and attacked people. From there, the professor went to Snape, and that is how we are here now- Draco sitting in a chair across from Snape in the latter's office, Flowey in his own chair next to them.

"How did you come across this... plant, Mr. Malfoy?" The questioning was just for show, as Professor McGonagall stood next to Snape (who sat at his desk) with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Snape didn't really care, he just wanted to take the necessary points off and get on with his life. Draco agreed. They shifted in their seat, used to McGonagall's looks but never getting comfortable whenever they received one.

"Christmas present, sir." They replied, clearing their mind and putting up protection. Their fight against Madjick had given them a crash course in Occlumency, and from there they showed an interest to their father and he decided to teach them the basics. It had taken years, but eventually Draco could make a decent shield.

"I don't recall seeing it under the tree in the Slytherin dormitory."

"He was given by Mr. and Mrs. Blishwick when I visited them for the last half of Christmas break, sir." Draco retorted, thankful that Flowey knew when to keep his mouth shut at being called an 'it.' Snape narrowed his eyes, silent, and it seemed as if he was staring straight into Draco's soul.

 _Excuse me, professor, but get out of our head. Now._ They ordered internally, startling Snape out of his 'subtle' attack. He only blinked before the slight pressure disappeared, and the potions master turned to McGonagall and requested her to leave them alone. The woman raised an eyebrow, and he assured her that he would give proper punishment, before gesturing to the door politely. Her lips thinned, but she nodded, exiting. As the door shut behind her, Snape turned to Draco.

"I know for a fact that you were not at the Blishwicks for the last half of winter break, Draco, as I had met up with them over the last weekend." A part of Draco's mind cursed. A different part suggested that they actually told him everything. They looked down at their feet, unable to meet their godfather's eyes. It wouldn't hurt to tell, would it? About the monsters, about Flowey, about what happened when they went missing for a week when they were nine. But the ruder part of his mind shot the idea down- He hung out with purebloods, he wouldn't accept them, he would tell mom and dad-

"Where were you for the last half of Christmas break?" His voice was softer, and he spoke to them as their godfather, not as their professor. Draco stayed silent, before replying, their voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't tell you." They murmured, preparing themself for an angrier tone to fall onto the conversation. On the contrary, Snape went silent, leaning back in his chair. Once again, Draco felt the slight nudge. But this one was... comforting, in a way. As if requesting to see, rather than forcing its way through. But even with that in mind, one part of their mind fought back, and they were unable to stop it from getting angry.

 _Didn't you hear me the first time? I said GET OUT before I MAKE YOU get out._ It's voice had risen at the second sentence, adopting its own accent and type of speaking different from Draco's usual tone, and their eyes widened at the resemblance to a voice they had heard before. No, no, they had left them alone, they had left after the fifth pacifist run-

"Draco?" Snape asked, and their focus turned to the professor who had gotten up and was closer to them than before. It startled the blond, and they stumbled out of their chair, not hearing the shout from Flowey. They had to get away, they would hurt someone, how did they not notice Chara before-? A voice repeated their name again, but they ignored it, grabbing Flowey and heading to the door. Snape tried to get in their way, attempting to stop them peacefully, but Draco was out the door before he could do anything.

-

They had lost fifty points from Slytherin, but it was fine. Snape didn't try to talk to them again.

-

"Lift me up." Draco requested, their hood falling over their eyes as Goyle lifted them onto his shoulders. The pair was pretty tall, and they couldn't help the grin that spread across their hidden face. Oh, this would be hilarious. It was just a little prank, they were obviously not dementors (not even tall enough to be a baby dementor, but they didn't want to spread that fact around in case Goyle attempted to add another person to their balancing act), but it might make someone send a second glance their way. And, when Ravenclaw obviously won, Draco would shoot out blue and brown sparks to celebrate. It was perfect.

That was, until Potter had to be decent at magic, and sent something their way. Draco got down quick enough, stumbling slightly but being able to dodge- what was that silver thing, anyways? What kind of a spell was that? Their curiosity was shoved to the side, but they were distracted enough by Crabbe falling off of Marcus Flint's shoulders, and straight in the direction of where they were standing. They tried to move out of the way, and Goyle attempted to move forward to stop Crabbe's fall, but in the end the four of them ended up in a tangled mess of robes and limbs.

"Gah, Crabbe, that's my leg!" Flint yelled, and Draco was thankful that they are Goyle weren't too tangled up and were able to quickly get unwrapped and separated. They paled, however, when they saw Professor McGonagall coming their way.

Oh Merlin.

-

There was tighter security, they noticed. Yet none of the professors, except for Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, seemed to care extra for anyone except Gryffindors.

-

Neville Longbottom got a Howler. Draco felt bad for him, sure, but after they learned why he got a Howler, they knew he deserved it. Someone could have gotten killed.

Flowey was having a hoot about it, once he learned what a Howler was.

-

"What spell did Potter use during the Quidditch match, professor?" They asked, surprising Professor Lupin. He had assumed all the students had left to lunch, but there was Draco Malfoy themself, standing in front of him and asking him questions. Politely, too. Oh, it was a good day today, wasn't it?

"It's a very difficult spell, Mr. Malfoy, called the Patronus charm. It's a shield, of sorts, made to ward away dementors. And Lethifolds, but mostly dementors since Lethifolds are found in the trop...ics. Ah, I suppose you don't care for fun facts." He trailed off, stopping himself from rambling, and was partially stunned at the fact that Draco hadn't glared or left yet.

"It can't be too difficult, if a thirteen year old can cast it." Draco commented, wanting to get more facts about this Patronus charm. Maybe Snape could help them learn it? If they ever got too near a dementor, especially considering who his family was... But they weren't talking to Snape. No, they couldn't. Not until a bit more time had passed.

"Many wizards aren't able to produce a patronus, Mr. Malfoy. It requires a powerful memory and incredible concentration, and to cast it while under pressure-"

"Thank you, sir. I really should be getting to lunch now, though." They interrupted, picking up their books before heading toward the door. Draco didn't turn around as Lupin spoke a final word to them.

"If you would ever like to learn how to produce a patronus, or even just have a bit of help, my door is always open."

-

They got a letter on Friday from Sans, asking them to meet him in Zonko's. They weren't excited to be in a joke shop with him.

-

"there's a wizard visiting tori, i figured you didn't want to be around anyone that might know you." Sans explained as the two of them made their way through Zonko's. It was so busy, Draco didn't feel the need to glamour themself, as there were so many people between them and Sans it would be impossible to tell that they were together. After Sans had bought... well, something, they had no idea what it was, the two of them headed out. The skeleton had wanted to check out the Shrieking Shack, and Draco agreed, curious about it as much as he was. They engaged in a small conversation about what was going on, Sans talking about how everyone was doing, and Draco talking about what was going on. The latter spoke of school, pranks, the patronus charm... they had to admit that they hadn't the slightest idea about who was messing with the timeline. By the end of the last topic's point, Sans seemed tempted to go to Hogwarts himself and try to find out who was going back every few hours. It was messing with both of their's bodies, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in their stomachs and a weird taste in their mouths. Draco had just gotten onto the sadder topic of Buckbeak, the hippogriff that had injured them a while ago, and how their father was having him executed. They shut up when they spotted a familiar redhead.

"What're you doing here, Weasley?" Draco asked, and they tensed when they saw the glance that Sans gave them. Oh. Right. The skeleton. They caught sight of the shack, and let a smirk fall onto their face. "Homesick, are you, Weasley?"

Their words didn't have as much of a bite as they should have. Draco had caught that. Weasley had caught that. But none of them caught the muddy snowball that smacked into the back of Draco's head.

Their dinner was left untouched when they heard that Buckbeak was getting executed. Pansy looked concerned about the sudden silence of Draco, but said nothing.

The Slytherin Trio, plus one Blaise Zabini, saw Hagrid crying. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing, and Blaise had taken over as the insinuator as Draco stayed silent. But they knew they were being judged, they had to say something soon or Blaise would start to spread rumors of them being a supporter of the big oaf.

"Look at him blubber!" Goyle commented, sending Crabbe into another fit of laughter and Blaise into his smoother chuckle. It was disgusting, to see the three of them laughing when an innocent creature was about to get executed...

"Pathetic." They commented, shaking their head. In their mind, they were commenting about the trio. But, to any bystanders...  
They were startled out of their thoughts by a slap.

-

Blaise stuck his leg out, tripping Potter. He sent a glance that was a mixture of concern and suspicion to Draco, wondering why they hadn't done it. All the Slytherins had agreed to harass Potter (subtly, of course) until the final match. Draco was going right against the boy, too. Why weren't they doing anything?

-

In the quiet of their bedroom they got a sliver of silver as they repeated 'Expecto Patronum' for an hour, and in their excitement they created a shield. It wasn't quite a fully corporeal patronus, but they were getting there.

-

They didn't want to talk about the match. Flint didn't let them leave his shouting lecture for two hours, and even then it ended on a threat. Flowey had been in a bad mood that day as well, and didn't feel any harm in verbally taking his anger out on Draco. Draco wasn't sure they would be able to sleep tonight.

-

The sadness and anger of losing the match weighed them down. They couldn't make even a speck of silver come out of their wand, as the memory of losing took over. But they were determined. They would try and try until they got their patronus.

-

Final exams were going to be the death of them. The Slytherins had formed a study group of sorts with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and were taking up the majority of the library. It was funny, how one could see green ties amongst yellow at lunch, or silver and green mixed with blue and brown in the halls as they tested each other on witch hunts, different creatures, and the Cheering Charm.  
They were outside for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, and one of the boys had come out of the trunk (which, after the third tester, Draco learned contained a boggart) with tears in his eyes. He didn't say anything about it, and apparently he had successfully gotten rid of the boggart, but it only made the remaining students anxious. Draco had gone through the grindlylows easily, made friends with the Red Caps (one had the name Bob, which reminded them of Temmie Village), and successfully ignored the Hinkypunk as she tried to stray them from their path. Now, they stood in front of the bigger-on-the-inside trunk, aware of what was going to be on the other side.  
They climbed down the ladder, to the bottom of the trunk. It was rather peaceful in there- calming, and empty except for a wardrobe in the middle of the opposite wall, and one Professor Remus Lupin sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Whenever you are ready, Mr. Malfoy." Their mind flashed back to the vague memory of their last boggart, when Sans had attacked them... They walked forward, preparing themself for Sans to exit the wardrobe. They just had to imagine him cracking one of his terrible puns, it would be fine, that was all they had to do, then say Ridi-

The wardrobe opened, but it wasn't Sans who stepped out. It was a child, in a striped green and yellow sweater. She was only slightly shorter than Draco, and the smile on her face brought back memories that they didn't want to face. They already felt like they were nine again, lost in the Underground, fighting for their life.

No, no. They could do this. They could fight this boggart. They just needed... needed to make her funny. How? How could they make her funny?

"Frisk..."

They barely knew anything about her- she wore stripes? Who else wore stripes? Draco wore stripes, sometimes. She took a step forward, and Draco took a step back.

"FRISK..."

"Ridikulus!"

She took another step forward, before falling on her face, reminding Draco of Monster Kid. They couldn't stop the laughter that escaped their mouth at the innocent scene, of the child landing on her face. After seeing her as a monster for so long... another round of laughs hit them, and the boggart retreated into the wardrobe, defeated.

"Wonderful job, Draco. Full marks." Lupin commented, and their face fell into a resting smile, happy about the outcome of the test. "Please call in Mr. Zabini, when you exit."

Draco nodded and headed up the ladder, their smile never faltering.

-

Defeating their boggart was added onto the growing list of happy memories. They got a shield to form.

-

They were startled awake by what felt like a hit to their stomach. The timeline, again, but this was major. This did something, it changed something big. They tried to reach into their memories, to see if they could remember anything from the past timeline that would give them any insight into who was involved...

Talking. It was their father and Snape, talking about... Buckbeak.

Everything was coming together in their mind. It had to do with Buckbeak, so someone who was close to Hagrid had the time turner. Not Dumbledore, he wouldn't mess with the timeline so much. They got out of bed, slipping on the first clothes they could find (muggle, but they would slip a cloak over it) and heading silently to the door. Who else was close to Hagrid? Who would turn back time multiple times a day? Even during final exams?

"Frisk...?" Flowey whispered groggily, waking up at the sound of movement. He always was a light sleeper.

Taking more classes than they were able to in a proper day. Friends with Hagrid. Their mind turned back to a complaining Ron Weasley that they had insulted- He was groaning about how Granger never hung out with him and Potter, because she was always studying. And how did she take so many classes at once? That was it.

"Hey, Frisk, where are you going?"

They slipped out the door, making their way through the shadows of the school and out the front door of Hogwarts. And was quickly startled by the sudden appearance of something to the right of them. But they didn't slow down, explaining as they continued their quick pace.

"I know who it is." Draco stated, not even bothering with a greeting. The skeleton nodded.

"what're you gonna do about them?" He asked casually.

"Destroy the time turner. Yell at her."

"and what if she asks how you knew?" Draco stayed silent, reevaluating their plan. Maybe... maybe they could just steal it off of her? No, it was a necklace, they couldn't get that close without being suspicious... they stopped suddenly, getting an idea, and pulling Sans to the side. When the two of them were enveloped by the shadows of trees, Draco started to take their cloak off, much to Sans' confusion.

"wait, kid-"

"Oh, shut up about it. Wear this. Her name is Hermione Granger. Frizzy hair, my height, probably with a redhead or a black haired boy. Use the voice you used when we first met. Keep the hood up. A glowing eye wouldn't hurt. No outright terrible puns."

And with that, they shoved Sans out of the shadows, watching him disappear into the darkness with their hood on his head and a plan in mind.

-

Sans appeared in front of the napping third year, a time turner in his hand. But one look at the child had him faltering, not wanting to wake them up, but not wanting the time turner to exist for any longer. Seriously, just holding it would make his insides turn if he had any. So he gently nudged Draco awake with his foot, and they groaned when they came to, rubbing their neck. Bloody hell. Falling asleep while sitting up hurt like crazy. Nonetheless, their eyes brightened at the sight of the time turner, and they reached out quickly to grab it. Before they could give a thank you, their eyes caught sight of a large mass moving, and they pulled Sans farther into the safety of the darkness of trees. It was Granger, Potter, and Weasley. Maybe they had-

"only the black haired one was with her." Sans commented, and Draco nodded.

"This is before they went back in time, then. Something must have happened to Weasley to make him not able to come- go- with them." They whispered, before sending a 'shut up' look to Sans as the group stopped. Now that there weren't as many trees in the way, they could see that it wasn't just the trio. Professor Lupin was there too, as pale as ever (Draco glanced up at the moon, and paled themself. Shouldn't he be locked away somewhere?), and... They couldn't tell, from the back, but there were another two men with the trio, and Draco felt like they should really tell someone. They glanced toward Sans, who was glaring fiercely into the back of the unknown, long-haired man who was probably homeless.

"i've seen him on posters around hogsmeade." The pieces clicked together in Draco's mind. Sirius Black. And Professor Lupin and an unknown man were cuffed to Weasley. This... they had to do something.

It seemed that Draco wasn't the only one wanting to do something, as when they got up, Sans was already moving toward the group.

But everything happened too fast. A yell from Lupin, as he hunched over. The unknown man... shrunk. Got away, probably. Black turned into a dog, Lupin into a wolf, Snape arrived, there was too much going on the werewolf was heading toward them-

They appeared in Hogsmeade, Sans' hand on their wrist.

"we saw nothing." He suggested, and Draco agreed with a silent nod.

-

Snape told the Slytherins that their Defense teacher was a werewolf. Draco figured that he would do as much, and planned to take a part of their day to talk to Professor Lupin before they left for the summer. On a brighter note, Buckbeak seemed to survive his execution. They would have to act angry about it, of course, but they weren't too worried.

-

They knocked on the open door, alerting the professor of their presence. Professor Lupin looked up as Draco entered quietly, shutting the door behind him. It was weird, the look that the professor gave his student. He expected harsh words, not the pity that the Slytherin gave him.

"Resigned? Shame, you were a decent teacher compared to the other oafs they hire here." They commented, leaning against an empty desk. Lupin gave a single bark of laughter, but it seemed much sadder than it should have been. Draco could see that he was prepared for some deragatory terms to leave their mouth, to throw a few spells at him, to trash the classroom... "I've known for a while now, professor. You have to take better care of the skeletons in your closet."  
Before Lupin could say anything, Draco continued. "I have to go finish packing. See you later, professor."

No, not a goodbye. Never a goodbye.

-

They beamed when they saw their test scores. Ha, they knew that they aced that History of Magic exam, it didn't matter if they took a nap in the middle of it!

-

Four Slytherins sat in a compartment. Crabbe and Goyle had gone off with one of Crabbe's younger cousins, and so it was Draco, Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy chatting amongst themselves in the compartment. They talked about the upcoming summer- "You're coming to the World Cup, right?" "Of course, we have the best seats." -and about the past school year. Pansy wasn't surprised that Lupin was a werewolf, he was so poor looking and such a mess that he HAD to not be human. Theodore was just surprised that he passed the Potions exam, and it was not only because he was a Slytherin this time.

The four of them parted with hugs and smiles when the train reached the station, and Draco headed toward the familiar couple who stood patiently, waiting to see their child. They didn't try to hide the smile that formed when they hugged their parents hello. They didn't try to hide how the smile widened when they caught sight of two familiar skeletons, a fish-person, a lizard, and two anthropomorphic goats, out of the corner of their eye as they exited the station. They did, however, try to hide the time turner they had stuffed in their bag, having forgotten to destroy it when they were at Hogwarts. But that didn't matter much.

Life was good for Draco Malfoy, and they hoped that it would stay that way.


	3. Chapter III: Fourth Year

**The summer was tense.** Their mother was more affectionate than usual, and their father was often out late, coming back at the crack of dawn if not later. He even let his shoulders sag once in Snape's presence, which was surprising to his child. Draco said nothing about it, instead keeping out of his way and trying to help him and their mother as best as they could. Flowey had gone back to Toriel and the rest for the summer, leaving Draco with no way to contact them, as the owl would cause suspicion from their family.

Even with their slightly bad moods, the Malfoys were excited to go to the World Cup. Especially with their slightly bad moods, they happily implied things to the Weasleys (Plus Potter and Granger- seriously, Draco didn't doubt that the two would have been adopted if the Weasleys had the money). Draco hadn't said a single word, instead just giving a glare and heading toward the farthest seat of the Malfoy's three. But their mother put her hand on their shoulder, and Draco ended up sitting between the two.

The Veela were a pleasant surprise, having less effect on the Malfoys because of their ancestry, while made them able to actually see the beauty of their dancing. But really, Draco was more amused with Weasley (Er, Ron Weasley, that is) and Potter's antics while under the Veela and their effects. Only a shame that Granger stopped them before the two of them jumped.

* * *

**Ireland won, obviously.** The Bulgarian Minster of Magic's ability to speak English made Draco chuckle, though, enough that they didn't mind the fact that Bulgaria had caught the Snitch.

* * *

**It was dark.** Well, of course it would be dark, it was nighttime, but that wasn't exactly what they meant. The situation as a whole was dark.

They were shaken awake by the mother, kind but urgent. Apparently, there was a change of plans, and the Malfoys weren't staying. But Draco looked around for their father, and they furrowed their eyebrows, not seeing him. About to voice their question, their mother beat them to an answer.

"He's a bit busy, Draco, he'll join us later. I need you to take this bag-" There was a loud bang outside, and Narcissa looked toward the front of their tent as the bigger-on-the-inside bag was thrust into their chest. "-and start heading toward where our portkey was. Do you remember, darling?"

They nodded.

"Take the portkey by yourself, we will be home before the sun comes up." Draco nodded once more, before their mother gave them a cheek on the top of their head and pushed them lightly out the door. Alright. They could do this.

One step. Two steps. Thr- a scream. They turned around, and their mother was already gone. Draco knew where. One step, two, three, four- another scream.

They bolted. __

* * *

 

**"Well, with feet that size, it's hard not to fall, Weasley."** They commented at the fallen redhead, still helping to get him standing. Draco really didn't want to be the cause of anyone's injuries, or of them getting caught. And since they missed their portkey (A halfblood and her family had stolen it. What they were going to do in front of Malfoy Manor, they hadn't the slightest idea), they were stuck in the woods for the time being. Not too bad, as they weren't being attacked. They attempted to look relaxed, leaning against the tree and crossing their arms after helping him up, but the situation was too tense for them to even pretend.

"Language, Weasley." They chided as Weasley cursed their existence. "Hadn't you better be heading along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

They gestured toward Granger, who wasn't sure if she should have been offended or not. Ultimately, she took the stupid and time wasting route.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" She asked defiantly. Draco sighed, rubbing the bridge of their nose.

"Granger, don't be stupid. They're after Muggles. Do you want to be showing off your knickers midair? Because then, please, hang around. They're moving this way, it would give them all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Harry said in an attempt to defend her. Draco groaned.

"You think they care, Potter? She's got Muggle in her."

A bang. It wasn't any of the four students, and someone nearby screamed. Knowing that they should really get moving, they decided now was a time to stay hdiden, and not be seen with anyone under pureblood status.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." They turned to Potter and Weasley. "See you later, Potter, blood traitor."

* * *

**The headlines made them sick.** Their mother wasn't speaking to their father anymore.

* * *

**"Has anyone else's parents been acting... weird, lately?"** Theodore asked, glancing between Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"More like off their rockers." Crabbe commented, popping a jelly bean in his mouth.

"Mother considered sending me to Durmstrang, but with what's going on this year it wouldn't have helped..." Draco put in. "Just last school year she would have had a fit if I was that far away from home, but now..."

They tried to pretend like they hadn't heard the three sets of feet outside the door.

* * *

 

**Really, they didn't _want_ to be rude to Weasley, he was just too fun to rile up.**

* * *

**Mad-Eye Moody.** The Slytherin House went quiet as he made his way toward the Head Table, and practically became silent as he was announced as the new Defense teacher. No one at the table raised their voice above a whisper for the rest of the night. And was it just Draco, or was Moody glancing at Potter way too much?

* * *

**They got an owl carrying a stack of letters the next morning.** They gathered up their belongings when they glanced through the handwriting of each letter, and slipped away to start a solo walk and look through the letters as they made their way back to their dorm.

The first was from their mother, only "Draco Malfoy" written in her elegant handwriting on the envelope. They opened the letter, having some difficulty with how tightly she had sealed it shut, but eventually being able to pry it open.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I am afraid I have been keeping something from you. An owl had appeared in the middle of summer, bringing a letter with it. Severus has told me about what had happened during the second half of winter break, and as the handwriting of the letters was unknown, I had assumed it was from whoever you had gone to during that time. I had kept these letters from you, but I realize now that it was foolish to do such a thing. I can swear to you, my son, that I have not looked at any of the letters._

_Please do not reply to anything said in this letter. Keep whoever wrote those letters close, for I fear that a stranger to the Malfoy family will be necessary in the near future._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

They wanted to be angry. They wanted to lash out at their mother, but couldn't find the emotions to do so. It made sense, in some twisted way. They put the letter at the bottom of the pile, opening up the next one that was simply labelled 'Draco.'

_Hello, my child!_

_I apologize for not sending this sooner, no one was sure when the proper time would be to send this to you. In the end, it was decided that it would be best to send them over the summer, and now here they are._

_How have you been? How was school? Do you have any plans for the summer?_

_If you would like, I can see if I can find a phone that works well near magic. It would be lovely to talk to you again. If you are ever free, my door is always open, my child._

_Toriel_

This one was sent in early July. The ones from Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus asked the same things and had the overall same tone. But as the dates slowly moved to August, there seemed to be more... fear, in the letter.

_Frisk,_

_Is everything alright, my child? Have we done something wrong?_

_Toriel_

_Frisk,_

_Do you need help?_

_-A_

_Punk,_

_What's up?_

_Undyne_

_Frisk,_

_We are going to be at the train station, to make sure you are alright, if you do not reply. We won't speak to you if there are humans around, but we want to make sure you are alright._

That one wasn't signed, and the handwriting wasn't like any of the rest. The final letter was more recent, dated only two days ago.

_tori is worried. we're visiting hogwarts. i'll send the details later. -S_

Oh Merlin.

* * *

**Raising** **Blasted-End Skrewts, although it sounded utterly useless, seemed fun.**

* * *

**"You know your mother, Malfoy?"** said Potter, as he held back Weasley. An anger surged in them. If they said anything bad about their mother- "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because y-"

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." They warned, not even bothering to prepare their wand with the insult.

"Keep your big mouth shut, then." And with that, a fist went flying toward the Boy-Who-Lived. It never made its target, as Draco felt smoething run through their veins, before suddenly feeling very small.

They didn't understand what anyone was saying. They were short, and furry. This was weird. Their feet were cold. Before they knew it, they had been turned back into a human, and they were terrified when every word they had heard as a ferret started to make sense. Moody. Mad-Eye Mood, who had it out for all purebloods. The sudden change was messing with Draco's body, their eyes tearing up and blood pumping too loudly in their ears.

"-do that, then." They caught Moody saying, and looked down as the professor stared at them. Startled when their arm was grabbed, Draco went perfectly still, not sure what to do. They caught a mumble about someone "being an old friend," and released some tension at the realization that they were just being taken to their Head of House. But as they sent a glance at Moody, Moody sent a glance at them. That fake eye was... unnerving.

_I don't like it._

Draco agreed.

* * *

 

**They were being dragged to Snape, staying silent in an attempt to not have Moody blow their head off.**

"Never expected a pureblood to throw a punch. Seemed like it woulda hurt Potter like hell if it hit its target, too." Moody commented, startling the student. "Your father teach you to punch?"

They shook their head, but said nothing.

"Figured he wouldn't, doesn't want to dirty his own hands. Who taught you, then?"

They were tempted to say 'Your mother,' but it didn't seem like the right time. "Taught myself." was chosen instead. It was true... technically. Chara knew how, and in the bout of intense emotion the information was passed to their body. Actually, in the sudden anger, it seemed like it was Chara that threw the punch, not Draco. Chara actually didn't seem to mind their mother. Moody snorted, but didn't say anything more on the topic. The two of them walked in silence until they reached the dungeons, and Moody cleared his throat to ask another question. _Sure is curious, isn't he?_

"What were you gonna do if that hit landed, laddie?" The final word seemed forced, and Draco tensed. Potter would have drawn his wand, most likely. Weasley would've tried to fight physically. Granger would have gotten help. Then, they would have stood their ground and twisted the story to bring Potter and Weasley down with them, if not put all the blame on the two. But Draco just shrugged, not wanting to answer the question.

The two of them arrived at Snape's office.

* * *

 

**They got off with two detentions and a loss of thirty points.** Not bad.

* * *

**Their patronus had reduced to a wisp of silver.** But they were determined, they would make a fully corporeal one by the end of the year.

* * *

**Defense Against the Dark Arts.** The door was open, but Moody was nowhere to be found. Draco looked around cautiously, his head in the door trying to look for a trick from the paranoid professor. Yep. Moody, right there, back corner. The two of them made eye contact, but said nothing as Draco moved to their seat. When the last Slytherins trickled in, the door was slammed loudly.

"The aurors would have gotten almost all of you." Moody told them, and amongst the confused majority were a few Slytherins that understood. Only Draco, Blaise, and two others had seen him. If he was out for blood... they would have all been killed.

And, he said aurors, not Death Eaters. Oh, this class was going to be interesting.

A greeting, calling out names from the register (with a snide remark under his breath for nearly every pureblood), an introduction, and then it was on to the lesson. Curses.

"Which one of you will tell me which curses are heavily punished by the law?" He didn't ask who knew. He asked who would tell him. Only Pansy was brave enough to raise her hand, to end up the first Slytherin speaking anything but a small "Here, sir," to the professor.

"The Unforgivable Curses, sir. There's three of them."

"Right, right. Any of you able to explain one of them to me?"

A few hands raised, thankful to not be the first ones to speak anymore. Next to Draco, Millicent was called on. That was a surprise.

"The Killing Curse." She supplied. Moody nodded, accepting it as an answer. "Two words, most of you probably know what those two words are. I won't be saying it around anyone who doesn't in this House. Two words, and you can kill someone in an instant. No special lights, no defense, only one person has ever survived this curse and he's in your year."

There was a grumble by the majority of the Slytherin population at the mention of Harry Potter.

"What's the next one, then?" He asked, before calling on Tracey Davis.

"The Imperius Curse."

The class went silent, the majority of them knowing all too well about the curse and the laws surrounding it.

"I'm assuming you all know what it is, then?" He cast the spell on the spider, before making it do a little dance. Not even Crabbe was dumb enough to chuckle. Moody looked up and around at the grim faces of the Slytherins, before releasing the spider and clearing his throat. "It gave the Ministry a lot of trouble years ago. Total control. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius curse, but you all would know about that, wouldn't you?"

No one replied. Moody asked for the final curse, and no one raised their hand.

"Mr... Zabini, was it?" A nod. "Do you know the final curse?" A shake of his head. He went around the room, and one by one they all said no to the question. When Moody got three fourths of the way through the class, he stopped asking each individual.

"Does anyone here want to admit to knowing the curse?"

Silence.

...a tentative hand was raised, and Moody called on them.

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Right you are, Mr. Malfoy. The Cruciatus Curse."

He glanced at the spider, and they felt terrible for giving the last curse. Moody mumbled something under his breath, before enlarging the spider, and Pansy visibly tensed and pushed away from the desk.

"Professor-" Theodore started, not wanting to see the spider go through such pain.

"You all need to see what happens. You need to know what _humans_ are put through." And with that, he cast the curse. They only lasted a few seconds, before a few murmurs broke out. Pained looks were on almost all of the Slytherins' faces.

Draco's was vacant.

* * *

**Draco was happy that the professors were already thinking ahead to OWLS, but really, this workload was ridiculous.**

* * *

**Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.** Such a joy.

Most of Beauxbatons were stuck-up looking. Durmstrang's students were very... Draco wasn't sure how to describe them. But there was a nice girl sitting next to them, that didn't seem to mind talking about something other than Krum or Quidditch. Not that they didn't exchange a few words with Krum, only when Potter and Weasley were looking.

...An age line? Really? Warrington was positively glowing, excited that he was over the minimum age and hoping to get a chance to put his name in before the crowd of foreigners went. Draco was hoping for a Slytherin representative, if only because Warrington was the kindest (although a bit intimidating-looking, and positively mean during Quidditch) one they knew.

* * *

**Really?** Potter couldn't stop being the center of attention for ONE day? One event? The Hufflepuffs looked furious, and they made a mental note to never get on their bad sides.

* * *

**They got a letter from Toriel, and took a good portion of the next day trying to figure out how to write it.** They got it, eventually, and after some quick flying from their owl, Draco had told Toriel that it would be best to visit during the first task, giving the date and time. It would be easy to slip away, and no one would be looking at them, they would all be focused on the task...

At the thought of meeting everyone again, after so long, they were filled with determination. The next time they practiced, their patronus had returned to it's circle-y shield form.

* * *

**It had been a bad week, as the First Task slowly approached closer and closer.** They had been in a terrible mood, and had even seen some professors warning each other about them. It didn't matter. Draco didn't care.

Even with their bad mood, they were rather proud of their badges. POTTER STINKS part was Theodore's idea, but it didn't seem too bad. Most Slytherins kept it set to support Cedric instead. But it was funny to see Potter react, when they all changed their badges and the famous Golden Trio got peeved.

"Want one, Granger? I got loads." Draco offered, holding out a badge. "Just, don't touch my hand. I've just washed it, you see. I don't want a disgusting Gryffindor dirtying it."

Potter reached for his wand. Draco got theirs out to defend themself, the thrill of a fight coursing through their veins.

_Let me take care of him._ For once, Draco didn't want to push Chara's influence away.

"Go on, then, Potter. Moody's not here to look after you." He cracked. The two of them had cast their spells, Draco's only a second after Potter's. The Gryffindor had hit Draco straight on, and in return their spell was moved slightly to the side and hit Granger. They could feel the boils growing, and an anger grew with them. Before Potter, who was worried about Granger's growing teeth, could react, Draco had him on the ground. They got one well aimed fist to the eye, before Crabbe and Goyle of all people dragged them off.

_Let me at him!_ Chara shouted, as Draco struggled against the two. They stopped suddenly and Crabbe and Goyle let go of them, not expecting this turn of events.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape glanced at each and every student involved, before turning to Pansy. "Explain."

"Potter attacked Malfoy, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Great defense, Potter.

"and Potter hit him with the spell-"

"And Malfoy hit Hermione with his, and hit Harry back with his fist!" Weasley interrupted. Potter grumbled something that seemed vaguely like 'It didn't even hurt...' Snape looked between the three victims of the fight, his eyes resting on the red-eyed Slytherin for a few moments more than the rest.

"Malfoy, Granger, hospital wing." He ordered, and the two went with no protest. Potter seemed like he was hesitating, to admit that he was lying and that it actually did hurt, but said nothing.

Draco hoped it bruised.

* * *

**It did.** Crabbe and Goyle were proud, and Pansy yelled that she would be happy to help him cover it up- but warned Potter that the bruise distracted everyone from his disgusting face, and getting rid of it wouldn't make him any prettier.

* * *

**The first Hogsmeade visit had come.** Draco was thankful that they were actually able to spend it all with their friends, not one-fourth and three-fourths with the monsters like last year. Not that they didn't like the monsters, it was just that... well, their friends wanted to spend time with them too. And so Blaise, Theo, Tracy, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco were all in the Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer and chatting amongst themselves. It was nice, until it wasn't.

Through the front door came monsters. Some Draco recognized, some they didn't. Blaise sneered next to them but stayed silent, figuring that if a fight broke out he wouldn't be strong or magically powerful enough to fight a monster. Draco subtly moved in their seat, to be hidden behind the Slytherins sitting across from them.

"Disgusting." Pansy commented, glaring at a rather hairy monster. She pushed her nearly empty butterbeer away. "Why are they even allowed in here? I've lost my appetite."

"hey." a voice said from the other end of the table, startling Draco. Leaning against the edge of the table was Sans, one hand in his pocket and the other on an empty chair. "do you chair if we borrow this?"

"Yes, we do mind." Tracey replied, not trying to keep the loathing look off of her face. Theodore tried to hold back a chuckle from pun, and Draco trying to hold back their own groan.

"oh. are you using it?"

"No."

"...huh. then why-"

"Tracey, just let the thing take the chair. It'll go away quicker if you do." Draco barked out, not meeting Sans' eyes as they spoke. He didn't seem surprised at Draco's words, or at least didn't show any change in emotion because of them.

The skeleton walked off, chair in tow.

* * *

**The first task.** Draco had gone up with their friends, but 'accidentally' got lost in the crowd, and made their way down quickly before heading to the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't too bad, Draco had gone in their first year and was friendly with enough of the creatures that they weren't going to get killed anytime soon. As they neared the forest, however, they were cut off by someone clearing his throat to their left. Draco stopped, and turned slowly, to be face to face with Professor Moody.

"Going somewhere, Malfoy?" He questioned, his fake eye studying the student. They gritted their teeth, glancing to the right of Moody when they caught sight of something appearing. It disappeared after the two made eye contact. With their eyes meeting their professor's, Draco replied.

"Nowhere in particular, sir."

"You're missing the first task."

"Not a fan of dragons." They retorted, not missing a beat. Draco pondered what they just said for a moment, realizing the meaning of their name, and refusing to actually admit how ironic it was.

* * *

**Did Hagrid truly not know how to take care of Blast-Ended Skrewts?**

* * *

**Kill them now.** The Slytherins had been called, in between the last class of the day and dinner, and Snape was standing in front of all of them, arms behind his back.

"The Yule Ball." He started, the last word getting the attention of many of the girls. "It is a... traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, open to only fourth years and above unless invited by an older student. Dress robes **must** be worn. Do not disappoint me by making a fool of yourself. The Ball will start at eight, and end at midnight, in the Great Hall. Any questions?"

There were none. Snape excused them all with a wave of their hands.

They were going with Pansy. Mostly because Pansy needed someone she could actually look over the shoulder of, to stare at boys and girls she would never dare to be seen with. And because Draco knew that Pansy could be beautiful, and she was a pureblood, yet could also hold a decent conversation. It was a good plan, the two decided immediately once they broke apart to head to dinner. Theodore was complaining that every Slytherin girl was either ugly or able to punch him into next Wednesday, before Blaise suggested a Durmstrang girl. The Beauxbatons were almost all going with someone from their own school, but Durmstrang students were branching out during dinner and asking whoever had piqued their interest in the past few months.

By the end of the night, Theodore had gotten a date with a beautiful girl named Ekaterina. Millicent said she would dance with Crabbe if he wanted, Goyle had actually asked a Ravenclaw of all people, and Blaise snorted when asked who he was going with.

* * *

**The Yule Ball came sooner than anyone expected.** Draco had offered their arm to Pansy in the common room and walked out with her. They were happy that a few of the Beauxbaton girls actually outright glared at her. Good for Pansy, show those French brats what Hogwarts girls could be. Millicent didn't walk with Crabbe, and Goyle had his fourteen year old heart broken when he caught the Ravenclaw kissing a Gryffindor seventh year a few days ago. At least they had each other? Draco thought. Theodore seemed happy with the Durmstrang girl, who wore a deep red that matched the accents of his robes. Blaise Zabini had been happy to go alone, as if he didn't expect any different, and he certainly surprised people when he sat down next to Fleur Delacour herself. She had gotten tired of Roger Davies not listening to a word she said, and had turned to speak to Blaise, who didn't seem effected by Fleur in the slightest.

Altogether, it was a nice night. When it neared eleven, Draco excused themself from Pansy's presence (not that she minded, she was talking to a Ravenclaw about the importance of the Sardine Hex), and made their way passed a distracted Professor Flitwick and through the Hall doors, heading in the opposite direction of the dungeons. At a little passed eleven ten, Draco appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were positive that no one followed them, as they made their way into the trees and made sure to not step on any smaller creatures. Their movement stopped when they reached a clearing covered lightly in snow. Across from them, in the middle of the empty land, was a small flower untouched by the snow. It moved slightly, to turn and face the new arrival, and he stayed silent as he looked at Draco. The flower and the Slytherin let only the soft sounds of the forest echo in the air, neither breaking the silence as they studied each other.

"...Been a while." Draco started, awkward. Flowey nodded.

"Around six months."

"Sorry."

"I don't care, Frisk." The flower interrupted, rolling their eyes. "That stupid skeleton explained why you couldn't make it to the last one, in November. Not that I care."

Silence, before Draco gave a small apology again and glanced curiously around.

"It's just me." He explained, guessing Draco's meaning. "Everyone else wanted to make sure you could make it before they came down, in case there was extra security."

A nod. Flowey disappeared under the earth, leaving Draco to stand in the silence of the forest alone. The seconds dragged into minutes, and it felt like the minutes dragged to hours, but after only two minutes Flowey returned. A moment later, and Undyne, Toriel, and Alphys had arrived. Papyrus was dropped off by Sans, who arrived a moment later with Asgore.

"Undyne l-learned to Apparate." Alphys offered as an explanation, but that didn't matter. Draco had run up to Toriel and hugged her when they first saw her, mumbling apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, my child." She assured them, a kind smile on her face. They pulled away, tears in their eyes but a smile on their face as they continued down the line with greetings. When they had been hugged, lifted and set down by Asgore, they stepped back, looking at everyone.

"I never got your letters. My family..." They started, before stopping. It wasn't their mother's fault, really.

"that doesn't matter, kid. we're just happy you're alright." Draco was tempted to joke about everyone interrupting them, but said nothing. "how long do we have you?"

"Twelve thirty."

"That's plenty of time!" Undyne decided, grabbing Draco and Alphys suddenly. "It's freezing out here, punk! Head to Grillby's?"

"THAT IS A TERRIBLE IDEA, UNDYNE, GRILLBY'S-"

"Grillby's sounds nice." Draco interrupted Papyrus, who paused.

"WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS THAT THAT'S A TERRIBLY TERRIFIC IDEA."

And with that, they Disapparated.

* * *

**The hour and a half passed too quickly for Draco's liking.** Everyone had caught up, talked, shared a few moments of memories, but Alphys' phone alarm rang at 12:25, signalling the need for Draco to go. They nodded in understanding, pulling everyone into a hug, before Sans offered to take them back. Toriel requested to be taken with them, if that was alright.

The three of them appeared again in the same clearing, Flowey asleep under the safety of a taller flower nearby. It would have been a laughable scene, if they weren't short on time. Sans had backed off a bit to give Toriel and Draco some room to speak freely, and she bent down slightly to be at their level.

"I fear that we may see each other again for terrible reasons, my child. I did not want to say anything in front of the others, but... your mother contacted me. She did not seek out my location, nor ask about my species, but... she wanted to make sure that we were a safe place for you. I do not remember her exact wording, but... please be careful, Frisk. Stay safe." Toriel kissed the top of their head before pulling away. She and Sans waved goodbye, before disappearing into the night.

Draco stood alone in the clearing, staring at the empty space that was left behind.

* * *

**Draco actually felt really bad for Hagrid.** They didn't particularly hate the (now discovered to be a) half-giant, it was just that he was a terrible teacher. Grubbly-Plank at least knew what she was talking about.

They may or may not have sneaked around after COMC to pet the unicorn. It took a while, but they got her to warm up to them.

* * *

**Another Hogsmeade trip.** While in the Three Broomsticks, Draco kept glancing to Mr. Bagman without meaning too.

_The goblins are insulting him._ Chara told them, chuckling. They questioned how they knew, but the voice-in-their-head just waved it off, mumbling something about the Underground. Pansy called their name, getting their attention, and Draco snapped back to the outside world, listening to her talk about the Ravenclaw she met at the Yule Ball.

* * *

**Draco may or may not have freaked out about the baby unicorns with Pansy.** They were the color of PURE GOLD, who wouldn't? And this time, they didn't even have to stay back, since foals didn't mind anyone.

* * *

**The Second Task.** It was a chilly February twenty-fourth, and Draco had actually decided to see the task this time. They were in between Blaise and Pansy, Theo next to Blaise, and Goyle and Crabbe were next to Pansy.

...Were they seriously going to wait out here for an hour?

"This is stupid. It should have been a tank above ground that we could see through." Theo complained, rubbing his hands together and groaning about his boredom and temperature. Blaise nodded in agreement, and Draco cursed at the biting temperature in agreement. Really, it was freezing!

* * *

**Merlin.** They were all terrible swimmers, weren't they? Undyne would have been ashamed.

* * *

**THERE WERE PEOPLE UNDERWATER?**

* * *

**Damn Potter, always needing to be a hero.** But they were thankful that no one was hurt...

* * *

**The Witch's Weekly article was hilarious.** Daphne was making ship names between Potter and Granger. Pansy was proud that she made some of the boys of Gryffindor glance between the cauldron and Granger sometime throughout class.

Theodore asked no one to talk to him so that he could keep the image of Snape saying "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache" in his mind forever.

* * *

**It was another Hogsmeade visit, and Draco had dragged Theodore and Blaise off.** Pansy was with that Ravenclaw, and Draco was just happy they didn't have to sit through her gushing over gray eyes and platinum blonde hair again. And, as they didn't feel like facing any Hogwarts students, they guided the other two Slytherins to Muffet's. Theodore looked hesitant to enter, having caught sight of the spiders inside. Blaise was curious, and hid his disgust for monsters well enough as they stood outside the window.

"...It's a monster bakery." Theodore stated the obvious, Blaise rolling his eyes.

"She makes good donuts." They fought back weakly, realizing that they should have gotten a better feel for their friends' feelings towards monsters. Draco knew that they weren't fans, but _donuts._

"Might as well give it a try." With that, Blaise opened the door, Draco going in first and Theo following after. Muffet brightened when she saw the blond, but knew better than to say anything when she say their company. Blaise and Theo took a table in the corner while Draco headed to the front counter, giving the spider-monster a smile.

"Three donuts and a pitcher of cider, please." They ordered, and with a 'right away, dearie~' a spider had brought down the order on a large purple tray with their webs. With a thank you, Draco paid and took the tray, sitting down with the other two Slytherins.

"That was quick." Theo commented, glancing at the tray. After separating everything amongst the three of them, Draco took a bite of their donut first, ensuring that it indeed was not poisoned. Blaise didn't comment after he took a bite, but Draco could tell that it met his unnaturally high standards. Theodore grumbled out a "It's really good," sounding as if he was disappointed to find a something good that came with monsters. The cider was wonderful, as usual. The three of them chatted quietly about various topics, before eventually the food was eaten and the cider drunk. When they exited the bakery, they could see the Golden Trio walking in their direction, and Weasley glaring when he caught sight of them. Looking at the bakery, and the spider inside, the redhead was smart enough to not say anything, his face going pale.

Draco smirked as they walked away, the look of horror on Weasley's face etched into their mind.

* * *

**Nothing had happened for a while**. Life was dull. Draco had only gotten more and more antsy every day, waiting for something to happen. They snapped at people who stepped on their toes. They nearly killed every ingredient they had to cut up for Potions. Any fluid wand movement they had to make in Charms was too sharp and quick, and caused multiple explosions.

Their patronus refused to form a proper shape.

* * *

**They had gotten a phone from Alphys in the mail.** Crabbe and Goyle looked over their shoulder, curious about what it was, but Draco stuffed it into their cloak pocket before the two could ask any questions.

* * *

 

**"Be lookouts, will you?"** Draco asked, leaning against a tree with the phone in their hand. The two nodded, and Draco opened up the phone, typing in Alphys' number, and letting it ring.

Static.

"It doesn't work. I'll see you after the third task." They said, in case she could hear them. Shutting the phone, Draco considered chucking it into the lake, before deciding against it and replacing it in their pocket.

* * *

**Rita Skeeter asked them for dirt on Potter.** They would have said to buzz off, she wasn't even supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds, but what she did to Granger...

* * *

**It was the Third Task.** Draco was once again seated with their usual gang, admiring the maze now that they had gotten over the initial shock of what had happened to the Quidditch Pitch. Most of the time, they were just chatting amongst the group, and paying half attention to the maze. When they first heard a scream, however, their eyes tried to scan for a hint of movement. It was... Fleur, right? It sounded feminine, but maybe Krum had a secret hilarious scream-

It had gone silent. Draco decided to pay more attention to the task.

Cedric and Potter were arguing, now. They both reached the cup, and neither wanted to take it. Draco snorted. If they were in that position, they would have taken the cup and maybe offered some of the Galleons to the other. But instead, the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor both grabbed the Cup at the same time-

They disappeared. Pansy let out a shocked shout, Theodore was leaning over the railing, and Draco had run down the steps with a plan in mind.

* * *

 

**Flowey had put himself closer to the stadium, because Frisk was going to visit after the task was over and he wanted to make sure that it didn't take forever for the two to see each other, for Frisk to give a signal, and for him to get Undyne or Sans to pick them up.** He was startled by a voice calling his name, and Frisk appeared in his view, panicked. "Get Sans!"

He complied, popping underground, and reappearing in the garden outside of Toriel's house. Sans was on the bench outside, as was Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne. Toriel could be seen from the kitchen window. The short skeleton caught sight of him first, and immediately was alert when he noticed the panicked look on Flowey. Flowey was never _panicked._ Bored, angry, annoying, yes. Never panicked.

The two of them made eye contact and when Flowey reappeared next to Frisk, Sans was already there. He barely caught sight of them before the two disappeared in a flurry of blue flames.

* * *

"-avra!"

"NO!"

Cedric was dead.

**Reload.**

* * *

"Kill the spare!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

They ran, pushing him out of the way.

**Reload.**

* * *

Cloak hood up.

"Get Diggory away." They told Sans, who nodded. Once the two appeared, they moved quickly, Sans and Cedric disappearing back to the field (To which Sans would disappear before being seen by anyone other than a twinkling-eyes old man) and Draco pulling Potter away and behind a gravestone.

They shushed the Gryffindor before he even said anything. They weren't able to stop him as he poked his head out, and made eye contact with a hooded man. They weren't able to stop him as he shouted out in pain, clutching his forehead.

"Kill the spare." A voice ordered, confusing Draco. Spare? There was no spare anymo-

"Avada Kedavra!"

They felt a hand grab them, before they appeared in the Forbidden Forest.

"you scared me right outta my skin with that stunt, kid." Sans told them, concern on his forever-smiling face. Draco's mind was racing, attempting to think this through. Potter... wouldn't die, right? If... if that was what they thought it was, the Wizarding World still needed him.

They would wait. If Potter survived, then they wouldn't go back. If Potter isn't heard from for... say, an hour, they would reload. They were determined to get everyone out of this alive.

**Reload.**

* * *

Cedric died.

**Reload.**

* * *

**Reload.**

* * *

**RELOAD.**

* * *

"kid." Sans started, grabbing Draco's arm but not taking them anywhere. "there's some types of magic... some spells... some things have to happen. i think that he has to die."

No.

**Reload.**

* * *

**Grab Diggory.** Sans and him disappear. Draco takes his place.

"Avada Kedavra!"

They moved. Too late, they're hit.

No.

They won't give up. It's hard to breath, their entire body hurts, but they're determined. Their soul slowly made its way back to their body. No one is going to die.

_**The sight of the dead hooded body fills Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, with determination.** _

They can't move.

A hand grabbed their arm. Something tugged at their navel.

* * *

**They could hear, but they couldn't move.**

"He's back."

"Dead? Cedric- Cedric isn't dead, Harry, he's right here, who is that?"

They feel their hood start to move, and hold a hand up weakly to stop it. The stranger (They feel it might be Dumbledore) complied.

_We're safe. We'll be okay._

Draco agreed, letting the darkness consume them, and falling into a blissful sleep.

They didn't have to reload.

* * *

_"Professor, where are Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?"_

_"They're with Cedric, Harry. In the Hospital Wing, most likely. Everyone is alive."_

* * *

**They woke up alone.** Across from them was Cedric Diggory, asleep but looking healthy. Alastor Moody was to their left, potion after potion being given to him. He looked a lot worse for wear than they remembered, what had happened? They tried to lift themself up, but groaned. Minor back pain, no big deal, they've had worse. It was the reloading that really got to them, they guessed. And the whole soul leaving their body bit. It wasn't that they were tired, physically, just...

"Ah, Mr. Ma-!" The elder Mr. Diggory greeted quietly from next to his son, getting up to move to the seat next to Draco's bed. Madame Pomfrey gave him a look, and he stopped moving, instead rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, I'm supposed to get Dumbledore..."

He left, and Madame Pomfrey gave them a kind smile, asking if they needed anything. Draco shook their head, before returning to a laying down position. Before they knew it, they had dozed off again.

* * *

_"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!"_

* * *

**They woke up alone, but it was quite a party at the bed next to them.**

"I must see to the others in the Hospital Wing," that was Dumbledore, Draco's mind supplied. The curtain was slightly open, breaking the privacy charms. "Harry, take the rest of your potion, I will see all of you later."

And with that, all talk turned to whispers, the curtain closing. There was a small buzzing from across them- _He's talking to the Diggorys -_ before finally, Draco's curtain was pulled slightly, showing the old wizard. A small, grandfatheresque smile was on his face, as he closed the curtain and sat in the chair next to their bed.

"I can't say I am not surprised to find out it was you under the cloak." He started, before the two fell into a silence which lasted more than a few minutes. The Headmaster was the one to break it, continuing to talk. "I understand that you might wish to keep this a secret, which is why your parents are not with you right now. Is my assumption correct?"

A nod. Dumbledore gave an understanding look.

"I do not know why you knew where the Portkey would be taking them, nor do I know how you managed to survive without detection. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, Mr. Malfoy, as something terrible might have happened if you were not there. Madame Pomfrey and the Diggorys have all vowed to keep your identity a secret. However, if you ever need anyone to confirm that this happened, I will be only a letter away."

Another nod. They weren't in a talking mood.

"Rest, Draco. I am very proud of the choice you made."

And with that, the Headmaster left, leaving Draco alone once more.

* * *

**Voldemort had returned.** Dear Merlin. They spent their new free period (As Moody was apparently a Death Eater Polyjuiced- Then why were they turned into a ferret?) getting a feel for the Slytherins and their thoughts on the topic. Only a few older years were happy about this.

That's good. They were going to get a plan.

* * *

**Their final try of the year, and they still couldn't make a Patronus.**

* * *

**The Great Hall was decorated with colors from each House.** As Dumbledore stood up, the Hall went silent.

"The end," he began. "To another year."

He paused, his eyes falling onto the Gryffindor, then the Hufflepuff, then the Slytherin, and finally a last glance at Ravenclaw table. It seemed as if he was staring at Draco, so they figured Potter and Diggory were both at the receiving end of his look as well.

"There is much I would like to say to you tonight, both good and bad. I wish to start with the good, first. I must acknowledge how grateful we must be, to not have lost even one soul the night of the Third Task. We are all here tonight, able to enjoy the Great Feast, together. However, this happiness, this togetherness, was at risk that night.

On the night of the Third Task, Lord Voldemort returned."

A panicked whisper swept the Hall. People stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He, on the other hand, looked perfectly calm.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- either because they will not even believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you, so young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies. It is an insult to those that know the truth, to pretend that he has not returned."

Draco knew Dumbledore was referring to them in that.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection to the return of Voldemort, as the main witness to this terrible event." Dumbledore went on. "I am talking about Harry Potter, of course.

Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return an assumed dead body of a student to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone raised theirs as well, murmuring his name. The Slytherins raised their goblets for Harry three of them had hesitated, and those older students succumbed to peer pressure and raised theirs in the end, as well. Draco made eye contact with Potter, as he glanced at them, and scowled. When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all, if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn apart. A week ago, three students were nearly taken from our midst. Remember this. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy. Remember what nearly happened to children who were good, and kind, and brave, because they strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort."

A pause. "Remember the night of the Third Task."

* * *

**The Slytherins sat in silence on the train, fully aware about what had happened that last month of school.** None of them wanted to talk about it, but it was the only thing they _could_ talk about. They were all already imagining the summer, and the follow years, and what would be happening- it only made them want to talk less. Perhaps, if the seconds dragged slow enough in the silence, they wouldn't have to go home. Draco excused themself from the compartment, heading down the hall. They had to say something important. As they neared their goal, however, they hesitated. Inside, Granger was talking about how she had caught Skeeter, as an illegal animagus.

The door of the compartment slid open, and the three of them turned to glare at the single Slytherin. But they could see Granger taking note of the fact that they hadn't brought Crabbe and Goyle this time, and she seemed more lenient to not curse them straight away.

"You've only caught a pathetic reporter, Granger. I don't see why you all are so happy." Their voice got quieter after they sneered that out. "Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out." Harry commanded, but Draco didn't move. They could see Potter reach for his wand.

"You've got to be smarter about this, Potter." The three were confused, good. "It's too late to try to fix anything, now. You helped the Dark Lord return. Muggles, Muggleborns, even Half-bloods, they'll all be at risk because of y...ou."

Granger noticed them not using 'Mudblood,' they knew she did. But two wands poking into their back was enough to shut them up, and a set of redheaded twins appeared in the corner of their eye. The Weasley Twins shoved them away, holding up a card container.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said George, as Fred looked to Draco.

"Get outta here, will ya?"

Draco didn't hesitate.

* * *

**They had met their mother at the station.** She had a look that only another Malfoy would recognize- bottling up her emotions, a determined face, and a plan in mind. That plan usually succeeded, but had her crying afterward, then either Draco or their father would go and comfort her. But their father wasn't here right now.

"You've grown so much, Draco..." She commented, pulling her child into a hug and kissing the top of their head. When she pulled away, however, she had a mixture of sadness and intent on her face. Narcissa caught the curious look on Draco's face, questioning her about the whereabouts of their father and what she was thinking about, and she sighed.

"Draco, you cannot speak to your father anymore." A feeling of dread grew in their stomach as their mother passed them a bag. "Or me, for the matter. We are doing what is best for you. Here are your clothes, as well as enough money for your survival until you can..." She paused, not wanting to continue on. "'Draco, I need you to be strong. You cannot return home for the summer. If anyone asks, you're at a Quidditch camp. Do you have somewhere that you can go?"

They thought for a moment before nodding, opening their mouth to tell her where, but she stopped them.

"Do not tell me. Is there somewhere nearby that place that I could drop you off?"

"Hogsmeade." They answered, their voice cracking on the last syllable. Not in public, no, they couldn't cry. But they were just a child, only fourteen years old, and their mother was throwing them away. _It's because of Voldemort. She's protecting us._ She nodded at the answer, grabbing their hand, before a twisting feeling ran through their body and they were Apparating to Hogsmeade. Draco noticed that they were in an alleyway, before their body reacted. They stumbled, slightly, and waited for their head to clear up. They turned back to their mother, whose mask was cracking with each passing moment.

"Draco... I love you, do not forget that." She pulled them into another hug, and they could feel a few tears landing on their head. When she pulled away, she Disapparated, leaving Draco alone in the dirty alleyway, a bag in their hand and a destination in mind.

What would come, would come... and they would have to meet it when it did.

  


 


	4. Chapter IV: Fifth Year (Part I)

**They had gone to the first person they thought of- Toriel.** It was the only logical place that Draco could think of, being that their mother didn't know about the monsters, and no one would suspect they were there. It was foolproof, if they did say so themself.

And so, after a stop at the Three Broomsticks, they made their way through the residential area of Hogsmeade, determined. They passed Monster Kid, waving a hello (to which he gave a bright smile back), and gave a smile to the blushing sister of Kid, who was hidden behind her older brother. He looked like he was about to ask Draco something, and so they tapped their wrist and shrugged, signaling that they were a bit short on time. Kid nodded, and the two went their separate ways.

Draco continued a bit more down the street, shifting their bag on their shoulder to a more comfortable position, before stopping. No matter how many times they came back here, or how friendly they got with the monsters, it was always hard to go to the front door. It reminded them too much of the Underground, in the Ruins...

They took a step onto the path leading to the house, glancing into the kitchen window and not noticing Toriel. Another step.

One knock on the door. No one came. Another knock, softer. The lock turned from the inside before the door was gently opened, revealing a monster in purple with a kind smile on her face. But as tears started to form in Draco's eyes, her smile faltered, and she pulled the child into her arms.

The door shut behind them.

* * *

 **They told their story over a nice cup of tea, Asgore and Toriel giving them complete attention.** A look was on Asgore's face, reminding them about why the Underground didn't destroy itself when Toriel had left Asgore alone as a single ruler.

When Draco asked if they could stay here for a bit, Toriel agreed, telling them that they were always welcome.

Papyrus was ecstatic that Frisk had returned for the summer, and told them to be prepared for an EPIC BREAK WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS. They were excited.

June was wonderful. They played, ignored the homework they had to do, learned how to make Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie ( _Butt Pie, for short,_ Chara snickered.), and had fun while ignoring the impending doom that was Voldemort as he slowly gained strength.

It was in the beginning of July that things went wrong.

Sans warned them to go to their room, twenty seconds before the doorbell rang. Frisk complied, knowing that they didn't want to be seen by any wizard that came by, but instead simply hung out on the stairs to listen in.

Toriel had exited the kitchen and opened the door, curious as to who it was. Frisk wasn't able to hear anything but a whisper, the stairs too far from the front door, and they hoped that the conversation would move to the dining room so they could get more information. Their prayers were answered, when they heard footsteps heading toward the dining room, and they hid to the right of the top of the stairs, peering down. A certain short skeleton caught sight of them, and gave a wink, not saying anything. Remus Lupin was next to Sans, and ahead of them Toriel walked with Albus Dumbledore.

Oh Merlin.

Asgore had brought tea, and neither wizards seemed startled by his size. Then again, he wasn't that much taller than Hagrid, most likely. Maybe it was just because Frisk was short when they first met him that he always seemed... larger than life. But they were getting off topic here.

The four started off by exchanging pleasantries, asking how the summer has been to one another, how the neighbor's have been to the monsters, before lapsing into silence. Dumbledore broke it first.

"I suppose I should not beat around the bush. You have heard of Lord Voldemort, yes?" Two nods. Frisk had told them about it. "Since he has returned, we were hoping to get an... alliance of sorts, with the monsters, against him."

It was Toriel who spoke, Queen-Mode engaged. (Chara snorted at the name that Frisk made up.) "I refuse to risk the lives of anyone against their will. However, we understand that if Voldemort was to win, it would not end well for the monsters. You have our word that we will not ally with Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded, and Lupin seemed to shift in his seat, wanting to say something but not wanting to interrupt. He was awfully awkward, for a professor. Asgore gave him an encouraging smile, and Lupin cleared his throat, before starting to speak.

"It's just that some wizards in the Order- the group against Voldemort -they, well... They will still be skeptical about the sincereness of this... pseudo-alliance, even if Dumbledore assures them that it is true-"

"One of us would be happy to make the- Er, let us use alliance for convenience sake? -alliance legitimate, through writing, or spoken in front of a third party-"

"Of course, it might be difficult to find a third party-"

The cutoffs and interruptions were starting to bother Frisk. Sans had walked up to the top of the stairs, sitting next to the human child and keeping them silent company.

"If one of you could spend a night at Headquarters, possibly sit in for a meeting-?"

"The others might not want a 'not solid ally' at the meeting-"

"We could introduce ourselves in the beginning, and leave before the actual meeting starts-?"

"Perhaps just sharing a cup of tea with some other members of your Order would be better?"

"The conversation might last for longer than tea, Mr. Dreemurr-"

"Asgore, please."

"-ah, Asgore. Again, tea does not seem like the best idea."

"I see..." He sounded disappointed. Toriel interjected before he could say anything else.

"I would not mind meeting at a location of the Order's choosing, and coming to terms with what exactly this 'alliance' consists of. My signature on whatever papers there may be will be sufficient by itself, even though I am no longer the real /Queen/ of the Monsters." She explained, and Dumbledore gave an approving nod at the way she brought all the ideas together, agreeing with what she said.

"The next meeting is in two days." He informed the duo, to which Toriel nodded in understanding. Although unseen to Frisk at such distance, her eyes widened fractionally, and a curious look grew on her face.

"Would it be alright if I was to bring someone along?" The two wizards had thoughtful looks on their faces for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to word their answer.

"I have to say that it would be best, however, to not have too... Outlandish, of a creature-" Monster, not creature, Frisk thought. Creatures weren't banished to the Underground. Monster isn't offensive in this case. "-accompany you, as... Well, I believe you know how wizards can get."

They nodded, and Frisk's curiosity suggested to ask them how they have been treated by wizards. The child stored that question in the back of their mind, and Sans interrupted the silence with a whisper.

"i have no idea who tori plans to take, we're all busy..." An idea formed in Frisk's head, and they met Sans' eyesockets, a pained look on their face. If everyone was busy, and Toriel wasn't a fan of leaving Frisk alone...

Oh Merlin. That was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **Sans had been right.** Dumbledore and Lupin left, after a bit more conversation, and almost immediately afterward Toriel had pulled Frisk to the side, giving them a condensed version of what had happened, and asking if they would want to join her in meeting the Order. She confessed that they might not be allowed in the meeting, and they might get quite bored waiting outside, as well as the fact that they both remembered how wonderful Frisk was at waiting...

But Frisk agreed to going, knowing it would make Toriel happy, and less anxious. They could see the anthropomorphic not-goat now, shifting every few seconds, interrupting her own speech to call Frisk every thirty seconds to see how they were doing. No, they could suck it up for one night. This was for Toriel.

When the day of the meeting came around, Frisk shoved some of their summer schoolwork into a bag, and waited patiently with Toriel in the den. Apparently, an Order member would take the two of them there, which obviously meant that the Order didn't trust a monster with the location of their Headquarters. They wouldn't outright say it, but Frisk knew what was up.

Frisk considered Glamouring themself, but realized that it would probably just make everything worse- They were ninety-nine percent sure that Mad-Eye Moody was a member of the people against the Dark Lord, and he could probably see through a Glamour. So, Frisk just kept their hair in its summer's-usual mess, and hoped that the adults knew how to keep their mouths shut. But... what if Snape was there? He probably returned to being the Dark Lord's spy... no, no, Frisk would just silently plead with their godfather to not say anything. Even though they highly doubted anything was higher than the Dark Lord to his loyal servant, maybe Snape would just 'forget' to mention that he saw them there?

They were pulled out of their thoughts by the doorbell ringing and Toriel standing up to go answer it. This was it. No going back. They stood up from the couch, adopting a leisurely pace to try and delay the inevitable. As they poked their head into the entrance way, they studied the two Order members at the door. A tall, dark-skinned man, that they recognized as Mr. Shacklebolt was on the left. An auror, but pureblooded enough for their father to speak to him every now and again. Kind, but strict enough when necessary. And surprise surprise, Lupin stood to his right. It was as if the werewolf was the Order's go-to 'monster' when they were dealing with _real_ monsters. Frisk was startled out of their studying at Toriel's voice calling for them, forcing them to actually head to the door.

"-didn't want to leave them alone, you see..." Toriel was commenting as Frisk made their way to the trio, ignoring how both sets of eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter at their appearance. Shacklebolt seemed to connect two and two together, glancing between Toriel, her hand on Frisk's shoulder, and Frisk themself, and said nothing on the topic. Lupin wasn't so sure.

"We, er... You see, Mrs. Dreemurr, we were expecting another monster to be brought along. There might be some problems if Dra- er, Frisk? was brought..." He started, but trailed off at the Angry-Mother-Mode look that Toriel gave him.

"There should be no problem, Mr. Lupin. Frisk is as trustworthy as I am. As I said before, I cannot leave my child alone for an unknown period of time. What if it dragged on for hours, and they had no idea when to expect me home?"

Lupin knew he was losing the argument, and yielded to the monster. Monster and wizard exited the house, Toriel locking the door behind Frisk, who stood and glanced between the two wizards. With the Queen's back turned and unable to see what they were doing, the two gave Frisk looks of disbelief. Shacklebolt, ever the gentleman, held his arm out to Toriel when she turned around, leaving Frisk to grab Lupin's hand.

A pop echoed throughout the street, and the four were gone.


	5. Chapter V: Fifth Year (Part II)

**They appeared inside a house, Frisk noted while their stomach adjusted to their sudden trip.** Toriel was able to compose herself quickly, never letting it known if the trip messed with her body or not. Considering that Undyne had learned how to apparate, she probably was dragged on while the ex-Guard learned Side-Along... And they were going off topic. Shacklebolt had already headed down the entranceway, and Frisk guessed down a set of stairs as well, and it was only the trio left. Toriel gave the child a quick hug, assuring them that she would not take long, before looking to Lupin, who interrupted the two.

"The drawing room is upstairs and to the right, it should be empty..." He told Frisk, the latter nodding in understanding. The meeting would be starting soon; they knew when they had to disappear. With a quick smile to Toriel, they headed down the hall and up the stairs, ignoring the heads of House Elves on the wall next to them. Merlin, that was terrifying.

But it reminded them of a story their mother told them, about one of her relatives and the odd style of decor... Was this a pureblood's house, then?

They entered the first door on their right, looking around the room and noting the lack of humans in there. Good. Frisk stepped in, shutting the door behind them, before sending a second glance around. Loveseats, coffee table, fireplace, piano (they ran their hand across it, a grimace forming as they pulled away with dusts sticking to the fingers), and...

Frisk stopped in front of a decorated wall, letting their eyes study each detail on it. The tree's branches twisted, moving from west to east with portraits of Blacks peppered around, connected through the pale branches. Their eyes fell onto a certain trio of family members. There was their mother, father linked into the family with a golden chain to their mother, and a line lead down to Draco's own picture. It was the Black House, then... Why? They stored this fact away for a later question, studying each burn on the tapestry, every face, that was their Aunt Bella right there-

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" A voice demanded, startling Frisk and making them turn around, pulling their wand. There stood the famed Golden Trio, two of the members glaring and the third looking on with a curious expression; Behind them was an unseen female Weasley behind. A sneer fell on their face as they noticed the wands that all of them held, but they lowered their own, not wanting to be blasted to death.

"I'm admiring the tapestry, Weasley. It's the only thing in this house-" probably "-that actually still has some of its pureblood dignity left."

Okay, they shouldn't have snarked back, but it was too fun. Weasley (Er, _Ron_ Weasley) decided to point his wand more threateningly at them, and they shut up quickly after that.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasel. My mother's at the meeting and I was dragged along." Not false. The five of them seemed surprised. Surprised at the fact that their 'mother' was on the light side, or at the idea of the Order trusting a Malfoy? Ron was about to say something else, but they interrupted with a "Shut up, Weasley."

"Make me, ferret!"

Frisk raised and eyebrow, fully aware of any possible fanfiction subtext, but said nothing. Hermione cleared her throat when she too realized the implications, and decided to take it upon herself to change the subject.

"We're all going to listen in, if you'd like to come." She offered, much to the horror of every redhead in proximity. Frisk, knowing when they weren't wanted, rejected with a bit of politeness.

"No thanks, Granger, I'm leaving so-"

A sudden pop. Merlin, that was terrifying; even more terrifying than the house elf heads. Frisk jumped, pulling their wand on the two redheads that had appeared. The twins didn't seem to care about Frisk, instead turning to the rest of the kids.

"You'll never guess-"

"-what there is at the meeting."

Frisk's eyes widened fractionally, but they said nothing. The others looked at the twins curiously, Ron glancing at the blond before guessing "A Death Eater?"

The twins scoffed.

"A Death Eater, he says!"

"Why would there be a Death Eater at an Order meeting?" Fred asked his twin.

"Snape's always there, isn't he?" Ginny pointed out. The twins lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a few seconds, taking it into consideration, before shaking their heads.

"No, no, this is more cooler than a Death Eater-"

"-way cooler-"

"It's a monster!"

Frisk tensed, but the response was unseen by the others as they responded in their own ways. Ginny and Granger looked curious, Potter was confused, and the Weasel seemed... Well, Frisk didn't expect that.

"Why the bloody hell did Dumbledore need to bring in monsters? Is You-Know-Who really that strong already, that he needs to actually ta-"

"Safety precaution, our dear idiot brother." Fred cut him off, and Ginny tried to hold back a bark of laughter.

"The Order probably wanted to make sure that the monsters don't turn to the Dark Side, so they made an alliance early..." Hermione murmured, her mind running in an attempt to understand just why. The twins went suddenly silent, an elbow being jabbed into one of their's stomach by the other, a nod towards... Oh. Toward Frisk. They shifted on their feet as all six sets of eyes fell back onto them. The Weasleys (and Company) seemed to think that they would go running to the Dark side about this new development...

Like they would ever risk the lives of any monster. Frisk rolled their eyes and crossed their arms, sighing loudly at their reactions.

"Do you really think I'd be here if I wasn't trustworthy, Weasleys?" And Granger and Potter, Chara offered; Frisk agreed, but didn't add them as an afterthought. "I'm not going to go spread important Light side secrets anywhere."

They didn't need to know that Frisk didn't actually know any secrets.

There was a pause, before the Gryffindors accepted their answer with a shrug, and the twins held up... Were those EARS? Yet no one else seemed fazed, and they headed down the stairs, leaving Frisk alone.

"...Malfoy." They stood corrected, Potter couldn't tell when he wasn't wanted, could he? Really, all Frisk wanted to do was some summer homework, not become best friends with a bunch of idiots.

"That is my name, Potter, don't wear it out." They snapped, pulling out their homework and taking a seat on the couch. The Gryffindor seemed to shift on his feet, before continuing.

"What're they talking about, in the meetings?"

Interesting. Frisk looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"How would I know?" A pause. A chuckle as they realized what that question meant. "They're really not telling the 'famous Boy Who Lived' anything? I figured you would have been at the center of the meeting, Potter. Not thrown to the side with-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." He snapped, before turning and going to join his friends.

* * *

 **The other children had taken it upon themselves to bother Draco, it seemed.** An hour and a half later, Granger and Ginny had come back, the former poking her head in as they hunched over their Charms book; Draco sent a glare when she cleared her throat to get their attention, but she wasn't fazed.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Her voice wasn't accusatory, but rather curious. They weren't sure which way was worse.

"Well, Granger, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"You know what I mean!" She interrupted them, blushing slightly.

"I'm here to see Weasley, obviously." Now Ginny was blushing, but glaring furiously at the Slytherin. "With beautiful red hair that I'm dying to run my hands through, freckles that I would spend days counting, eyes I could get lost in... I was invited to come when Dumbledore overheard about my massive crush on him and I gl-"

"Wait, HIM?" Ginny interrupted, less blushing and more glaring. Draco would have snorted at the thought of her actually believing that they had a crush on a Weasley of all people, but was content with just an amused look and cheeky smile.

"Yes, Weaselette, him. Ronald Weasley, the most beautiful and smart and amazing boy at all of Hogwarts-"

They weren't laughing. Nope. Definitely, they were not laughing, instead adding... Personality, to their love confession. Ginny wasn't buying it. They were thankful that Granger was standing in front of the Weasley, because she was probably the only thing in the way of Draco losing a finger or two. They weren't thankful for the sudden sounds from downstairs, signaling the end of the meeting. Unknown to Draco, the meeting was only meant to introduce their new allies- it wasn't originally planned.

Unknown to Draco, they requested that Toriel stayed for dinner.

* * *

 **Dinner was an awkward affair for Frisk.** For one thing, it was celebrating that Granger and the Weasel had become prefects, and it was very... Exciting. Full of life, they should say.

Congratulations were being sent from every direction toward the two Gryffindors as Frisk had made their way to stand next to Toriel, slipping their hand into hers and studying the scene. She sent a smile down to them, happy to see them smiling without caring about their façade for once in public.

"Fourth prefect in the family!" Mrs. Weasley announced, and Frisk gave a chuckle at the way she ruffled Ron's hair. It reminded them of Sans and how he always did that to them, in some odd way. They were thrown out of their memories of family when they saw Lupin heading away from Sirius Black (oh, yes, they recognized the face from both their mother's old photos AND the wanted posters that had been missed and not been taken down around Hogsmeade.) and toward Frisk and Toriel. He offered them both drinks, a butterbeer to Frisk and something unrecognizable to Toriel, and stood to the latter's remaining open side, looking around as Mr. Weasley got everyone's attention.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," he started. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

"To Ron and Hermione!" The rest of the party echoed, drinking before applauding the two.

"This just means I have a _prefectly_ good reason to make fun of them more." Frisk grumbled into their cup, causing a small laugh to come from Toriel.

 _Mashed potatoes. Perfect for flinging. The thought of having ammo for a food fight fills you with determination._ Chara commented, making Frisk smile as they put some on their plate. They returned to Toriel's side, determined... To not be bothered by any wizards. But Lupin had given them a small smile when they returned to sitting on the counter, legs swinging as they ate quietly and body leaning slightly to the left to lean against the wall. And soon enough, Shacklebolt had joined the trio, not giving even an odd glance in Frisk's direction. _Such a gentleman_.

It was only when Frisk made eye contact with Potter that their mood soured. Shacklebolt and Lupin were talking about Potter not being prefect, and Toriel had been making small conversation with her child (Frisk commented that her pie was better than Mrs. Weasley's) when they went silent, sending a glare toward Potter. The Gryffindor didn't even bother to hold back his confusion at the famous Pureblood Draco Malfoy actually conversing with a monster, but he turned his eyes away quickly when he realized that Frisk was looking back at him.

The night went on well enough, conversations dwindling down, until Toriel gave Frisk a questioning look. They nodded, understanding what she was asking, and the two of them headed toward the general direction of Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Black, who didn't seem to be talking to Mrs. Weasley. Interesting.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner, Molly, it was wonderful. But we really must be going, Fri- Draco still has not packed, and it's quite late..."

She nodded, exchanging the usual goodbye pleasantries with Toriel and sending a confused but polite smile to Frisk, who murmured a thank you in return and wished they were short enough to hide behind Toriel, just like years ago. She exchanged similar thank you's and goodbyes to Black, who was polite enough, although he wasn't able to hide the flash of distaste when he saw Frisk. We probably remind him of all of his cellmates back in Azkaban. _We do still look like the perfect Pureblood, after all._

That was probably it, right, yes.

They made their way to the door with Black and Lupin. Lupin was there to Apparate them back, and Black was only trying to be a good host. Good host or not, he couldn't seem to stop himself from commenting, "Draco's a cousin of mine, he's welcome back any time."

Chara snorted in their mind. Toriel seemed surprised. Lupin had a bemused smile.

"I had no idea the two of you were related!" Toriel admitted, glancing between the two in an attempt to see any family resemblance.

"Yep," he responded, popping the p. "His mother and I are cousins. He's my first cousin, once removed?" He looked to Draco, who nodded stiffly in agreement. Sensing their discomfort, Toriel switched the conversation to another thank you as they reached the door. The quartet turned into a trio as they went out the door, Black waving them goodbye. Lupin asked if they were prepared, to which they both nodded, Toriel tacking on a small "Yes, we're ready." with her nod. Each of them grabbed one of Lupin's hands, who glances around to make sure no Muggles were looking.

They disappeared with a small pop.


	6. Chapter VI: Fifth Year (Part III)

**It was odd to go to the station alone, Draco thought.** There had been a small dinner with the entire family (And Kid, who was happy to make fun of drama on the Internet with Draco after dinner) the night before, and Toriel had been told by their mother that she would be there to 'take him to the train' and 'keep up appearances, for Draco's sake.' They agreed that it was a good idea, in some twisted sort of sense.

And so, when they passed the barrier with their bags in tow, they took a few moments to go to an ignored corner and look for their mother's familiar face. She had found them first, rushing over, before giving them a hug.

"I missed you so much. Look at how much you've grown!" She pointed out, her voice strained as she tried to hold back tears. It was about ten minutes until the train left, that was not enough time for the two to catch up.

"I am so proud of you, Draco, a prefect!" Draco smiled, her happiness contagious as she released them and studied her child, a smile on her face but tears forming in her eyes. "How was your summer?"

"It was mostly schoolwork, flying, and gardening, mother." But even though it seemed like a boring topic, they were smiling. Alphys offered to help with their homework once, and shut herself in her room for three hours to link Chemistry to Potions. Papyrus had joined Draco in a 2 on 1 Quidditch match against Undyne, the latter coming out victorious and the human coming out with a broken leg, which was quickly healed by an angry Toriel.

And gardening... Well, Flowey wasn't bored any longer, hadn't been since he was saved from the Underground at Draco's request. Except for the occasional death threats if Draco told Toriel who he was, Flowey was peaceful. "Peaceful in a menacing way, but he was all bark and no bite." Draco explained to Sans as they had planted Flowey in the backyard garden. Sans pointed out that Flowey was a flower, not a tree, and didn't have any bark. Flowey pointed out that he was indeed able to bite, by showing his fangs to the human.

Draco had sprayed him with water, much to his annoyance.

But they were thrown out of their fond memories by another hug from their mother, as it got nearer to their time limit. They gave each other 'See you later's, as if promising to survive until... Well, until whenever they saw each other again. They would be updated on the situation in the beginning of December, to see if they could return home or not.

Another hug, another see you later, and Draco was in a compartment with Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise. They would be going back to Crabbe and Goyle after the Prefect Meeting ("Pansy, congratulations!"), but in the first few minutes they had, they were trying to get as much information as possible. It wasn't a lot.

"Mother and I spent plenty of time in Italy over the break." Blaise told the rest of them, who all translated his words: _We're going to try to leave the country as soon as possible._ Theo's dad caught up with a cousin who runs a business, and wanted the entire family to be involved in it. Translation: _My family's screwed._

Pansy hung out with her blonde Ravenclaw friend. Theodore whistled, and she blushed slightly, before continuing on. "Mother and father weren't around a lo. Work, you know?"

_My parents have returned to Voldemort, but he isn't asking for me yet._

Draco was at Quidditch camp, because their mother supported their love for the sport. _Undisclosed location, safe house. Mother doesn't want me getting hurt, father's in too far._

Pansy and Draco left soon afterward for the meeting, smirks on both of their faces as the latter told Pansy to guess at who the Gryffindor prefects were.

(~UTHP~)

Potter wasn't as rude as usual, unfortunately. It seemed that he remembered the fact that Draco had been at the Order Headquarters, and was seen next to a monster. Merlin, did he not know how to keep up appearances?

"Malfoy?" He asked, surprised. As if spending one dinner together meant they were best friends? Draco would have snorted if Crabbe and Goyle weren't behind them.

"Just here to check up on my fellow prefects, Potter. Because I, unlike you, have been made prefect."

"Yeah," said Harry, angered by their words, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Draco's lips curled in an attempt to hold back laughter, but the others in the compartment weren't doing so well. A platinum blonde haired Ravenclaw was especially laughing hard, and Draco made an internal note to tell Pansy to get her Ravenclaw to laugh more. Did all Ravenclaws laugh like that?

"Tell me," they put emphasis on the first two words, the rest seeming rushed. An understanding clicked in Granger. _Tell me what's happened._ "how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said sharply. _Not now._

"I seemed to have touched a nerve," said Draco, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" _Later_! Hermione said, standing up. Sniggering, Draco gave Potter one last glare before leaving, Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

(~UTHP~)

They had been able to see the therstals since their first day here, but it was still unnerving. _Do I see them because I've died many times, or because I...?_

Nope, they weren't going to think about that tonight.

Draco shoved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way, so that some scared looking younger students (second years, most likely) could take the carriage that the Slytherins were heading too. Instead, the trio, accompanied by Pansy, took another carriage, sitting in peaceful silence.

* * *

 **They were all at the Slytherin table, and Pansy was gagging with one glance toward the sweater that one of the new professors was wearing.** Seriously? That shade of pink for an entire outfit? Disgusting.

The Sorting took the two of them out of their hatred toward Umbridge's style of dress, as it warned them all about external dangers. About Voldemort.

Dear Merlin, if a hat was singing about it, this was really serious.

But they were distracted once again, this time by food. The steak-and-kidney pie was good, yes, but it reminded Draco of Toriel, and her pies. A feeling of homesickness came over them and they ate slower, not even halfway done with dessert before it disappeared from in front of them. Before they knew it, Dumbledore was speaking, introducing the teachers-

Pansy was absolutely ready to murder Umbridge. Sure, the Slytherin didn't like Dumbledore in the slightest, but it was impolite to interrupt, and no one actually cared about what the bloody hell she was even talking about, anyways.

"-I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I wouldn't be her friend for all the Galleons in the world." Pansy grumbled, wishing there was food in front of her to stab a fork into. Daphne and Theodore were glancing at her, hoping that they weren't in a possible danger zone if Umbridge said any more.

They all applauded when she sat down, thankful for her shutting up. At the end of Dumbledore's speech they were dismissed, and Draco and Pansy had gotten up quickly.

"First years!" Draco called out, Pansy echoing their words. "Over here, first years!"

(~UTHP~)

They made their way down to the common room, Draco taking the front of the lot and Pansy in the back, glaring at any stragglers. When they made their way down to the entrance, Draco turned, waiting for them all to quiet down.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room. You can study here, socialize, do whatever you please. The password for the first month is 'Ambitious.' After September it will change every two weeks. Don't bring anyone from any other house into here, got it?"

A nod. They all went in. Boys to the left, girls to the right. If Pansy caught any boy going into the girls' dorms, she would have their head. Draco said the same to the girls that might have wanted to go into the boys' dorms.

Lights out at ten thirty. Silence at eleven. A suggestion to go to sleep early, the first day always seems long. Before everyone left, however, the two prefects requested that all muggleborns and halfbloods stayed behind. They seemed to shift as the purebloods left to sleep, leaving the two alone with four kids- three girls, one boy.

"There are a lot of bad rumors about us. You've all heard about You-Know-Who, right? Famous Slytherin, basically trying to destroy the world?" Draco started, surprising Pansy. All of the children nodded, the muggleborn having been told when a professor had come to help with supplies, and the halfbloods knowing from their parents. "Know that no matter what side your family is, or what your blood type is, you are still a Slytherin. You will have a home in these dungeons-"

"A freezing cold home that ruins your hair-" Pansy interrupted, making them all smile.

"But still a home. If anyone bugs you about anything, come to us. If anyone tries to hex you, come to us. We'll take care of them for you. That's what we're here for."

"However..." Pansy started, glancing at Draco to get an okay to take over. They nodded, and she continued. "We are going to have to ask you all to not spread this knowledge. Slytherin has an image we need to keep. We might have to curse a few Gryffindors-"

"-our enemies, by the way-"

"-to keep up appearances. Know that you are not required to hate them, but really, if you meet a few of them you'll find out why they're our enemies." Pansy let Draco take over.

"The point is, no matter what the situation is outside, Slytherins are your brothers and sisters, no matter what blood you have..." They caught sight of Snape out of the corner of their eye, and wished the four first years goodnight, waving them off. Pansy gave a yawn, before turning to Draco, and paling at the potions professor a bit behind them.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here, sir?" She asked, and Draco grimaced, turning around to face their Head of House. They hadn't talked to Snape about anything other than potions since winter break of third year. Merlin, this was weird.

"That was a very... Kind thing to do, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy." He commented, glancing between the two prefects.

"Considering recent events, sir, I thought it would be best to comfort them." Draco explained, their voice cold toward their professor. Snape said nothing, and Pansy, sensing the tenseness, asked politely if the two of them could head to bed. They had classes tomorrow, after all.

Snape nodded, and the two departed, Draco not giving even a single glance back to their godfather.

* * *

**There was a small present waiting for them, wrapped in gold and black, when they woke up the next morning.**

_I never got to thank you. -C_ Draco read, before stuffing the note into their trunk. Right. Cedric. They saved him. They kind of forgot about that, over the summer, and since Draco wasn't home to take any packages, Cedric decided to send it to their trunk-

"What's that?" Crabbe asked, pointing to the present. Theo laughed, asking if they had gotten a secret admirer, and Draco happily replied by throwing their pillow at the brunette's head. They unwrapped the present quickly, opening the box, and peering in to see...

Two mirrors. As Draco studied the two of them, one more so than the other to try and find a connection, Theo plucked the second one out of their hands. He tapped on the glass, trying to see if it would do anything special, and was startled to see Draco's face in it.

"Two-way mirrors, cool!" Theo announced, smiling at Draco through the mirror. They rolled their eyes and swept, stopping the connection, before taking the mirror back. "Who are you going to give it to?"

A pause. A lie. "Mother, most likely."

It was too dangerous to give this to their mother. If the Dark Lord was to see it and know that she was talking to them, when their mother specifically requested not to try and contact her... No, they would give it to Toriel, most likely.

They set the box and mirrors in their trunk before straightening up their outfit, sending a glance at the other boys. Every Slytherin was ready. They headed out to lunch, dreading to receive their timetables and officially having to start school school again.

* * *

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be the death of someone.** Whether Draco, or Umbridge, they didn't know. They had sat next to Theo, setting out their wand, a quill, ink, and parchment, and waiting impatiently for the class to start.

"Well, good morning!" She greeted when the last Slytherins trickled in. They all mumbled a reply, Draco not even bothering to waste breath on the woman, much to her displeasure. "Tut tut, that won't do now, will it? You should show respect, please. I should like you to reply with 'Good Morning, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." The class replied, and Draco tried to hold back a laugh at Theo's voice going two octaves higher and sounding rather nasally.

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? When I call your name, please say 'Here, Professor Umbridge.' While I take attendance, put your wands away and take a quill out, please.

If you ever let me wipe out humanity, I'm starting with her. Chara informed Draco, who had to agree with the murderous voice in their head. They stuck their wand in their bag and leaned back in their chair, tempted to fall backward completely and hit their head on the table behind them, if only to get out of class. The Slytherins were all glancing around and looking at each other, half of them most likely planning murder with others, the other half just wanting class to be done.

"...Draco Malfoy?"

"Here."

She cleared her throat, looking up at the blond with a curious look on her face. "Here...?"

"Here in this seat, ma'am." Theodore snorted next to him, but said nothing.

"I would like, please, for you to address me as 'Professor Umbridge.'"

"Then may I request something as well, Professor Umbridge?" Blaise gave them a glance, feeling like he knew what was going to happen.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled, and Draco smiled back just as sweetly.

 _I would like to be referred to as Draco Malfoy- and that's Drahco, not Drayco -heir of Lucius Malfoy, a son of the most ancient and wealthiest House of Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy née Black, a daughter of the most noble House of Black_. Chara suggested.

"It's pronounced Draco, ma'am."

"Drahco?"

"No, no, Draco."

"Dra _co_?"

He tsked. "Draco, Professor Umbridge."

She repeated it exactly as they said, but they just sighed. "Nevermind, Professor Umbridge, I won't force you to respect me... and by extension, my family."

Blaise was proud of their straight face. Theodore could barely contain his laughter. Umbridge, ever the worst, apologized sweetly, before continuing on down the roster.

" _Here, Professor Umbridge, but it's pronounced Theodore Noot."_

_"Here, Professor Umbridge, but it's Pahnsy."_

_"It's Bla-zay Za-bye-nye, Professor Umbridge, but here."_

After attendance, however, the classroom became dull. Making fun of past teachers, insulting basically the entire class for being behind, and when it came around to 'Course Aims...'

"Yes, Mr. Noot?" Umbridge called on the boy sitting next to Draco, and for a second they glanced around, before connecting the mispronounced name to Nott.

"What about using defensive spells, Professor Umbridge?" Theodore asked, and the class murmured an agreement. The professor, on the other hand, seemed horrified that he would suggest that.

"I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use defensive spells! You surely aren't expecting to be attacked in my class, are you, Mr. Noot?"

"But what about outside the cl-"

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak, Miss Parkinson!" Umbridge snapped. Pansy rolled her eyes and put her hand in the air, but was ignored. Daphne raised her hand, and was called on by Umbridge.

"What about outside of class, Professor? What if someone breaks into our house and we need to defend ourselves?"

What if You-Know-Who decides your family isn't useful anymore? Right, they should at least know how to use basic defensive spells.

But Umbridge wasn't having it. She went on a rant about how this was school, theory was enough, blah blah blah... Draco stopped paying attention.

"-And if you would all begin reading 'Chapter One: Basics for Beginners' which starts on page five, instead of wasting time arguing about things you are much too young to know about, please!"

They all begrudgingly obeyed, and a satisfactory smile fell on Umbridge's face as they read silently.

(~UTHP~)

Apparently Potter had a shouting match with Umbridge, too. It was the major gossip at dinner, that he was spouting everywhere that You-Know-Who was back, and although the Slytherins (and some Hufflepuffs, who believed Diggory) knew that it was true, they had fun at Potter's expense, making fun of him.

* * *

 **"So, anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"** Of course she would be called on, Draco thought bitterly as a few Slytherin hands went down.

"Bowtruckles. They're tree-guardians, usually living in wand trees." She answered, awarding Gryffindor five points.

"Yes, those are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly said, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat? Miss Parkinson?"

"Woodlice." She answered, a grimace on her face at the thought. Granger raised her hand, adding "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

Five points to each House.

"So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge out human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle-I have enough here for one between three-"

Draco glanced at Pansy, who gestured to two girls she would pair with instead, and they nodded as they made eye contact with Goyle, then with Crabbe, confirming the trio."

"-you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all bodyparts labelled by the end of the lesson."

The class surged forwards around the trestle table. Draco went around, not going with the giant group who decided to crowd around one side, instead going to the opposite side-

"Where's Hagrid?" Potter had asked Professor Grubbly-Plank, who told him not to worry about it. Draco made their way closer, standing next to the Gryffindor and looking at a Bowtruckle, preparing the woodlice to get them.

"Maybe he got injured when feeding one of his 'adorable critters.'" They suggested, and the Gryffindor glared, before snapping at them.

"Maybe you'll get injured if you don't shut up, Malfoy."

"Maybe he's messing with things to big for him, if you get my drift, Potter." They murmured, noticing Potter tense next to them, but he didn't have a chance to ask them what they meant as Draco successfully picked a Bowtruckle, heading off to Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

 **Theodore and Pansy had gotten detention with Umbridge for talking during class.** It wasn't that bad of an idea, to be honest their talking bothered Draco as well, but when they returned after detention...

Pansy was content with just a glamour, but Theodore ranted, and Draco joined so afterward. Blood Quills? That was torture! It was probably illegal!

"Theo, bring me a Blood Quill after your next detention." Draco ordered, and the brunette nodded, not questioning why they wanted one.

(~UTHP~)

Theodore's dominant hand was useless during Potions, since he always messed around when having to write lines and wrote with his non-dominant. Draco offered to help Blaise, as he was doing most of the cutting and the blond had finished theirs. Their potion simmered, and they cut up roots, chatting with Pansy to their right as she leaned back and waited, watching the clock. They didn't notice Snape come up to their cauldron, glancing between Draco still working and the simmering cauldron.

"Why are you cutting more roots, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked quietly, making Draco pause. They shared a glance with Theo, before meeting their Professor's eyes.

"Theodore hurt his hand, sir, I'm helping Blaise cut so that they can finish on time."

Snape gave Blaise a glance, before looking to Theodore's hand. Of course, the side he could see didn't look very injured, but he said nothing, instead continuing on to other cauldrons.

At the end of class, Draco bottled up the potion, and headed toward the front desk to drop it off before Snape called out.

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, stay after class."

The four stopped heading toward the door and turned around, returning to the front of the classroom and standing opposite of Snape at his desk.

"Hands." He ordered, and three of the four hesitated. Blaise flipped his over, showing a wordless, scarless hand, and was allowed to leave. Pansy looked to Draco, wondering why they weren't flipping their hand over.

"Hands." Snape repeated, and the trio flipped their hands over.

_I must not talk in class_

_I must not interrupt class with useless chatter._

Pansy glanced questioning at Theo, who shrugged. "I didn't know how to spell interrupt."

Draco's hand was scarred as well, with the simple word _Testing_ on it. It wasn't as red as the other twos', and seemed more faded than theirs. Realization clicked in Theodore's head, as he thought back to the second night of detention. Draco had taken the blood quill before shutting themself off from the world, with their curtains drawn around their bed. They were probably trying spells, to see how to heal it, and didn't want to waste Theo's or Pansy's time...

"...Umbridge?" Snape asked, voice quiet. The three could tell he was trying to hold back anger, not at them, but at Umbridge. The two students that had detention nodded, and when asked how many they had left, replied with "two, sir."

"Come to the Potions Classroom instead. I will speak to her... And Mr. Malfoy?" They looked up. "Instead of a spell, try Murtlap Essence."

They nodded, and their Head of House excused the three of them with a wave of his hand.

* * *

 **Theodore suggested that everyone relaxed with a bit of fun.** When questioned what that 'relaxing bit of fun was,' he replied cheerfully that he heard Weasley was Gryffindor Keeper, and he may or may not know when they had the pitch. And they may or may not have the pitch right now. Draco slammed their book shut, startling the group of Slytherins, but they all laughed at the excited smile on their face.

The group made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, chatting amongst themselves, and Draco winked at the Gryffindor Captain (Johnson, was it?) when she caught sight of the Slytherins. She had gone off, probably to warn the others that they were there. They situated themselves near the middle of the stands, and at the first sight of Weasley, the group laughed.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco asked, genuinely curious. Theodore took it as an insult, commenting "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?"

"What's with that hairstyle, Johnson?" Daphne shouted. "Do you WANT to get a Quaffle stuck in that mess?"

The Slytherins forgot about the mass of homework, and the detentions, and the upcoming rise of You-Know-Who. At that moment, they were just kids, enjoying life, and laughing away at the misery of their enemies.

Life was good. If only it would stay that way.


	7. Chapter VII: Fifth Year (Part IV)

**Draco was angry at their father.** Sure, they were fine with letting the Ministry appoint a competent professor when Dumbledore couldn't, but to have their father be apart of the reason that that disgusting woman had more power? She was useless as w teacher already! They gripped the newspaper tightly in their hands, seething silently. Theodore grabbed the Daily Prophet from Draco suddenly, and grinned halfway through reading the article. The blond tried to ignore it, they really did, but they snapped, asking him what was so funny, until he pointed out a sentence.

"She's got the power to inspect teachers now, yeah?" A confused nod. "I can't wait to see her inspect Snape." A few of the Slytherins that overheard him laughed, before there was an awkward silence, which led to a change of subject.

"But really, that Umbridge woman is terrible." Pansy complained, to which the others murmured an agreement. "And we haven't learned anything. She's a rubbish teacher."

"Greg and Vincent could probably teach better than her." Theodore agreed, before pausing. "Hey, why don't we do that?"

"Have those two teach defense?" Draco asked, incredulous, and only half joking their confusion. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, we teach ourselves. Teach each other, I guess. What if we're thrown into a fight? If our parents don't go with... Well, you know, then we'll have to protect ourselves against, well... And if they do go with him..."

"We'll probably go against Aurors, if he asks for us next." Blaise finished, and the group went quiet, before Theodore cleared his throat and continued.

"Either way, we oughta learn how to defend ourselves. No deadly spells, though, or we might become criminals without even turning seventeen yet. Maybe we could make a little club, invite the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs if they want to join?" It was a good idea, Draco offered their opinion, before getting up. They had a package to send before class, they really had to be going.

_The idea of possibly getting expelled because you wanted to learn defense from Crabbe and Goyle... it fills you with DETERMINATION._

_They aren't teaching, Chara._ Draco thought to them, but didn't say anything else on the topic. Or anything else in general. Chara huffed at being ignored, but said nothing.

* * *

 **It was basically Christmas for Draco, as Umbridge questioned various students here and there about their Care of Magical Creatures class.** They were all too happy to talk about how Grubbly-Plank was a wonderful professor, way better than Hagrid ever was. But when she got around to asking about any injuries in the class, Draco tensed. Crabbe, thinking that the blond was letting him answer, was happily talking away.

"Yep, Draco got injured a while ago by a Hippogriff. Got his arm and leg all torn up."

"A Hippogriff?" Umbridge repeated, writing on her clipboard. She glanced to Draco, who nodded in confirmation about the story, before adding quietly to it.

"It was my fault, though."

 _It's because you were too nice._ Draco didn't bother to grace Chara with a reply.

Umbridge didn't write anything down.

* * *

 **Pansy and Daphne had gone through the girls of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, spreading the idea like wildfire.** Because of that, there was a small group of various years of Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs, meeting in an older, unused classroom. Prefects, even, that liked the idea of actually learning defense. Everyone needed it, considering what times were upon them.

"Umbridge isn't teaching us jack sh-" Theodore was cut off from his introduction by a kick from Pansy, who glared at him for his use of bad language. He stuck his tongue out at her, before continuing. "Umbridge isn't teaching us anything, and considering the fact that we basically don't know anything about defense, we want to teach ourselves."

He made the right choice, to not mention Voldemort or any upcoming problems that they might face. "It'll be three times a week, but learning the same thing for the entire week, so that we can all learn the same even if our schedules clash. We meet in this classroom, and we help each other. Two spells a week. Does that sound alright?"

There were murmurs of agreement, and Draco cleared their throat. "Feel free to tell anyone else that's trustworthy. This isn't against any rules, it's technically a study group, but... Try not to spread this information to Umbridge, yeah?"

As the group came to an agreement once more, they all put their heads together, going over what spells they should focus on, as well as what days would be best.

* * *

 **The first meeting came sooner than expected.** Well, no, Draco expected it, they had helped plan the date, but the time between the planning and now had gone too quickly for their liking. They stood at the front of the old classroom, next to Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore, and watched as their peers slowly trickled in. Funny, there were no comments about the pillows lying everywhere in the room. And no one tried to fight against the quartet being the pseudo-"leaders" of the group, neither. Soon enough, they had started.

"Considering that we won't be able to learn every defensive spell during the rest of the year," Draco began. "We're going to start with something that might make you not have to fight in the first place."

"The stunning spell." Theodore took over, and pulled his wand out. Nott and Zabini were the models, as they had the best luck with casting spells correctly in a controlled environment. But Blaise raised an eyebrow, questioning Theo's logic, and the two stared at each other silently before the brunette put his wand away. Instead, Blaise pulled his, and Draco took over once more for speaking.

"Cast it with the element of surprise, and you're possibly out of one battle. Cast it silently, and with the element of surprise, you're definitely not fighting whoever it was you hit."

"It's more powerful when you successfully cast it and hit the same target as multiple other people." Pansy interrupted, glancing at Draco for permission to continue. They nodded, and she looked around. "Today, we're going against each other one on one. In the last hour, we'll learn the counter. Got it?"

There were nods, signaling that they indeed understood, and Pansy gave Draco a glance. They cleared their throat (Merlin, was it hot in here or was it the feeling of more than twenty sets of eyes on them?) and looked at Blaise, who nodded, lifting his wand.

"Have clear sight of your target." Draco explained. "And move your wand up. No flowing and graceful movements, now. We aren't painting. Quick, sharp, hard movements. The spell is pronounced Stupefy. Repeat."

They did, and Draco nodded, content. The blond gestured to Blaise, who gave a single nod. Theodore seemed antsy.

Blaise moved his wand up suddenly, a snap of his wrist, and overdramatically shouted "Stupefy!"

Theodore went down.

{~UTHP~}

The rest of the night went by quickly, and though they would never admit it, it was fun. There was a bit of difficulty when the only three people that knew Renervate had gone down, but it was dealt with through trial and error. By the time Draco got back to the Common Room, they were a smiling zombie. All the Slytherin boys fell asleep before their heads even hit their pillows.

* * *

 **The meetings had become a nice part of Draco's routine.** It wasn't as tiring to stay out a bit late for them anymore, nor was it hard to learn the new spells over the weekend to prepare to teach them to the others. It was a way for them to take out any anger, to clear their head, and to forget about everything going on outside of the classroom doors, at least for two hours every other school day. But now they were sitting on their bed, staring at the book of defense spells, and wondering vaguely if they should consider teaching physical defense as much as magical defense. Half the spells that they were going over were too easy, and anyways, what if someone was caught without their wand? Draco didn't think for one second that any pureblood (except maybe Aunt Bella) was able to fight physically, so although there was a height and general strength difference, trained, the students would have a chance.

Blaise threw a pillow at the distracted Draco, angry that they weren't paying attention to the vibrating and rippling mirror on their bed's sidetable. They yelled a quick thank you before shutting the book and taking the mirror, closing themself off inside of the curtains of their spelled bed. Any sounds that would emit from the conversation would be silenced when they reached the curtains.

They ran a hand across the mirror, happy to see Toriel on the other side. She greeted them with a smile, moving the mirror around to show that Sans and Papyrus were with her. Draco sent a 'Hello,' and was thankful for the silencing charms on their curtains as they all said hello back... Loudly. A smile grew on their own face as they began to talk to the four, about school, life, and how Toriel really had to come and teach the House Elves how to make pies better.

But there was a sinking feeling in their stomach, and they asked hesitantly, "Where's Asgore?"

Toriel paused. She didn't seem to want to say anything to worry Draco, but at the same time knew it was best to not leave them in the dark.

"The Order was having trouble with the giants, and Asgore offered to go help."

"Monsterkind wasn't taking a side before." Draco said, silently questioning why Asgore was helping the Order so soon. Toriel shifted, and off-mirror Sans and Papyrus had left the two alone.

"It's getting serious, Frisk. The Order needs all the help they can get."

* * *

 **They were continuing with their Strengthening Solutions in potions, when the door opened.** Umbridge had been running a bit late, it seemed, but was happy to waste time and announce her reason for being in the classroom. Nearby, Theodore was unable to hold back a smile and a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Now, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" She asked, quill hovering over her clipboard. Two words, 'Fourteen years,' and the Slytherins could already tell that Snape wanted to slip something into Umbridge's food at dinner tonight.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?' Professor Umbridge asked Snape. 'Yes, ' said Snape, and the snakes tensed. This was a sore topic, you weren't supposed to talk about it-

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. The Slytherins could see the daggers he was sending, the ones that Umbridge was pointedly ignoring.

"Obviously." Professor Snape replied. Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

He confirmed, barely moving his lips. Oh, yes, Draco recognized the look, and was thankful that they were as far away as physically possible from Snape and Umbridge. "Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?'

"I suggest you ask him." Snape asked, not even bothering to look at the woman.

"Oh, I shall." Professor Umbridge agreed, and before she could ask another question, Snape asked his own, eyes narrowed.

"I suppose this is all somehow relevant?"

"Oh yes." she assured him. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'... backgrounds."

Well, if that wasn't her calling Snape out for being a Death Eater, they didn't know what it was.

She turned away, walked over to Pansy, and began questioning her about the lessons. The female Slytherin's sweetness-disguising-disgust-and-hatred was almost as good as Umbridge's own.

* * *

 ** _If I let you take over, do you promise to not do anything bad?_** Draco asked as they lay awake in bed one night. They startled Chara, who was used to the Slytherin ignoring them, but the dead child was quick to reply.

_I won't hurt anyone, not unless you want me to._

They accepted that answer, thinking about the classes and sending their thoughts to Chara, before going to sleep.

{~UTHP~}

Chara was standing at the front of the empty classroom, their back to the door as they gazed out the window. They were excited, to be honest. Every day was a new, exciting adventure and it didn't bore Chara in the slightest. When the door opened behind them their ears perked up, but they didn't turn around. Pansy and Blaise came in at the same time, curious as to why Draco had requested they came in casual clothes.

"We should teach defense for if we've lost our wands." They explained, turning around and sitting on a desk that had been pushed to the side. Blaise scowled, and Pansy groaned. _Exercise_.

Chara was the only one standing when the others started trickling in, and when everyone had arrived they cleared their throat.

"Fifteen laps around the classroom."

{~UTHP~}

The class was sweating, leaning over and panting. To the others' surprise, Chara wasn't even red. Instead, they glanced among the tired students, and spoke.

"Wizards and witches don't care about fighting physically. Although the ones we're fighting are probably going to be taller and naturally stronger than us, we can train our bodies to be able to get out of most holds, or to dodge well enough to not get hit if one's insane enough to try and punch you after you disarm them."

 _Frisk, you can dodge better than me, you show this._ There was a slight shoving in their mind, and Draco was in control.

"Pair up. One person, try to punch the other from either the left or the right. The other, dodge. Switch after twenty tries."

Draco paired up with Pansy, and she offered to punch first if Draco didn't want to hit a girl. They just smirked, and nodded, knowing that others would be looking at them to see how to properly dodge.

First swing from the left, and Pansy was surprised that Draco dodged easily. From the right, dodge. Left. Right. Left. Dodge dodge dodge. Right and another right, and Pansy was getting angry.

"Did your-" left. "-father teach you?"

"Taught-" Dodge. Right. Dodge. "Myself."

There was a shift, and Chara swung hard from the left. Pansy's shoulder was hit, and she glared at them. Chara shrugged, a smirk on their face, and the two alternated between punching and dodging. They had gathered a crowd after forty swings, going from twenty each to alternating one and one. Theodore, ever the gentleman, was surprised when Chara seemed to have no trouble punching Pansy, and the others were surprised that Draco was able to dodge with ease.

When Pansy landed a punch, Draco and Chara didn't falter. If anything, they got more determined after each hit. But eventually they had to stop, it was nearing curfew and they didn't want to get in trouble. As the duo's and trios left one by one, and Blaise and Theodore walked out in their pair, Pansy and Chara (with Draco in the background, since they promised Chara the rest of the day) were left, standing as the final two. Pansy was shifting, before she cleared her throat.

"I didn't know you could fight like that, Draco." She stated, and Chara gave a shrug, not really knowing what to say. Pansy seemed confused by their silence, but didn't comment on it, instead heading to the door. As she turned the doorknob she glanced back at the blond, a mixed expression on her face.

"Hey, Draco?" Chara looked up, silently telling her to continue. "I know you said you taught yourself, but... Why?"

"..." They stayed silent, staring into the empty space in front of them. Pansy got the hint, and opened the door, leading the duo back to the Commons.

* * *

 **Draco was ready to hex someone.** They weren't quite sure who, but after only a month, someone had blabbed about the group. That was the only reason they could think of that the decree would have gone up. They clenched their fists when they saw the decree on the wall-

_All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

Flint was standing to their side, complaining about Quidditch, and there was the Hufflepuff prefect a bit away wondering if prefects counted as part of a society, but Draco didn't care. Their mind was racing, wondering who told, _how should we get revenge, Frisk?_ But Theodore pulled them to the side, saying that some of the Ravenclaws saw a group of (mostly) Gryffindors and a few from other Houses meeting at the Hog's Head during a Hogsmeade trip a while ago. The Ravenclaws hadn't thought anything about it then, but now... Draco gave a small thanks, before heading over to confront the only three they could suspect to be in charge of this.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger!" They snapped, startling the trio as they spun around at the sound of their names. A group of second years were frantic to get out of Draco's way, until they reached the Gryffindors with a glare. "Are the three of you too self-absorbed to see how idiotic you're being?"

Their voice was a low hiss as they pulled Weasley and Granger by the arm, Potter tagging along to make sure his friends weren't hurt. "You're making everything harder for everyone else with your stupid club-"

"How do you know about it?" Granger asked, surprise evident in her voice. Draco rolled their eyes, releasing the two when they ended up in an empty hallway.

"Some Ravenclaws had seen your little group meeting, and I could pair that up with Umbridge's hate towards Potter. The point is, _our_ defense club is in danger because _your_ defense club is too stupid to be subtle!"

"Your defense club?" Weasley asked, curious, yet also defensive. "What are you teaching, how to properly cast Unforgiveab-"

"Do you ever think before you open your mouth, Weasley?" Draco snapped, glaring at the redhead. "In case you haven't realized, the Slytherins actually aren't too excited about the return of You-Know-Who-"

"You believe that he's back, then?" Questioned Potter, hopeful.

"All the Slytherins _know_ that he's back, are you forgetting who we are related to?" They admitted, before hurriedly adding. "Though don't expect any support, Potter, we still all hate you. And if word ever gets out that we spread out what was supposed to be a secret, all of us will be dead before Dumbledore could tell us a safehouse address."

Draco paused, before realizing they were going off topic. "The point is, you need to stop getting Umbridge's knickers in a twist. Our club can't meet anymore because of you, she'll probably be checking the rooms often."

Much to the male Gryffindors' and the Slytherin's surprise, Granger made a suggestion. "We can all have a club together, it would be harder to walk into one club in a secret room than two in two different rooms."

Draco sneered out a no before she was even done. "We aren't going to risk ourselves, Granger, knowing you Gryffindors all of us will probably get caught-"

"Are you using an empty classroom?" She countered, and to their cautious nod, she smirked triumphantly. "We have a room that Umbridge doesn't even know about, Malfoy. If you don't want to merge the two clubs together, you can just use the opposite side and not talk to us. But some of your Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff members are probably apart of our club, too, and they'll have to choose one."

They paused, considering what she said before replying through gritted teeth. "I'll talk to the others and then get back to you, but don't be hopeful."

And with that they walked off, fists clenched, and eyes scanning for Blaise and Pansy. The Golden Trio stood, confused at the almost civil conversation they just had with Draco, before shaking their heads and continuing passed the conversation. Draco heard Weasley's voice first, the redhead having turned to question Granger on what the bloody hell she thought she was doing. They smirked, before heading down to the Common Room in search of their fellow Slytherins.

{~UTHP~}

Blaise didn't like the idea, but Pansy and Theo did. Draco had to admit that a secret room was useful, and- after persuading Granger for more details -since the room could give them whatever they wanted, it would help to have equipment for physical days.

Theo asked Draco if they told the trio about the physical days, but they just smiled innocently in return, turning to their Charms homework.

* * *

 **It was the day of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match, and Draco was excited**. Even though they didn't play Quidditch this year, they participated in bothering Weasley (again, badges. Badges were great.) and got a high-five from Flint as thanks for making the Gryffindor so nervous.

Pansy stomped to the table and sat down, angrily getting food and not talking. Theodore seemed concerned for the girl, and questioned her carefully.

"Is something wrong?"

Pansy glared in return. "No, Theo, everything is just peachy. Sunshine and rainbows for everyone." She looked up and narrowed her eyes at something behind the blond and brunette, and they turned around to see what it was.

Who it was, rather. Her blonde Ravenclaw, at the Gryffindor table, with...

"Is that a lion hat?"

"How could- It's Slytherin against Gryffindor, how-" She wasn't able to form a complete sentence, instead slamming her head on the table and groaning. "I thought we were friends."

Draco checked the time and swallowed the last bit of their food, before getting up, sending an apologetic look to Theodore for leaving him alone with Pansy. But he was told to help bug Weasley before the game, and to help the seeker (Donovan Harper, with the brown hair and keen eyesight) with a general game plan. Donovan had a tendency to taunt, sadly, and that might cause them to lose the game if he was distracted.

"Take those bloody button off, Slytherins. If you spend too much time worrying about them it'll distract you from the game." They snapped when they caught sight of the buttons on the majority of the players.

A pause, before they muttered a good luck and headed up to the seats. Halfway to the stairs, however, and something caught their eye. They headed to the side, before leaning down and tilting their head at the sight of Flowey. The flower had his usual annoyed look, but it softened slightly at the sight of Draco.

"What's up?" They asked, and the flower seemed to shift around. Flowey looked Draco in the eyes, before looking to the side, then once more in their general direction.

"D- Asgore's back. Just thought you would want to know."

"Is he okay?" The sudden question made Flowey jump, but he moved his... Head? In a way to say that yes, he was okay.

"Bit banged up, but he'll be okay. M-Toriel's gonna talk to you over the mirror tonight."

"Thank you, Asriel." Draco thanked, a small smile on their face as the flower's own twisted into a glare.

"Its _Flowey._ "

"Fine, thank you, Flowey."

"Go enjoy your weird sports game, Frisk. I've heard the Slytherins practicing their song in the forest, by the way. It's hilarious."

Draco rolled their eyes but got up, saying goodbye, and tried to ignore the excited feeling that came with the knowledge that Toriel was go- wait no, they could feel Chara's stupid smi-

_The knowledge that Toriel will call you tonight fills you with DETERMINATION._


	8. Chapter VIII: Fifth Year (Part V)

**The mirror was vibrating, the surface rippling, and Draco was freaking out**. They answered, of course, but Merlin was it terrifying. The Slytherin was greeted with half of Toriel and a quarter of Asgore, but they could see the smile on both monsters' faces. They tried to not notice the tired look on Asgore's, nor the scratches that he had, and instead greeted the monster.

"How did it go? With the Giants?" Draco asked, curious, and Asgore seemed to hesitate, sending a glance to his ex-wife and not wanting to continue after the look she gave him. Toriel turned to Draco, a kind smile on her face; it reminded them of the times they tried to leave the Ruins, and she stopped them. It wasn't a good smile.

"There's no need to talk about it, Frisk."

"But-"

"Come now, my child, Asgore is tired, and probably doesn't wish to speak about it."

Draco gave their best puppy eyes, pouting slightly. A low blow, but useful as they saw Toriel shift. She gave a look for help to Asgore, who was pointedly not looking at the mirror. But at her look he glanced to Draco, and the human knew they had them. Asgore succumbed to their puppy eyes, and started to explain what had happened.

"I joined Hagrid and this giantress named Olympe-" The headmistress of Beauxbatons? Draco internally smirked, but didn't say anything as Asgore continued. "In the beginning of September. There was a slight disagreement with a Belorussian vampire, but other than that, the journey was quite lovely. Rubeus- that is, Hagrid- had a lovely taste for tea-"

Toriel cleared her throat, warning Asgore that he was going off topic. "Ah, yes... We had soon found the Giants-"

"Tall?" Toriel seemed amused by Draco's question, and Asgore nodded.

"Twenty to twenty-five feet. Their snores made avalanches, and the size of the Gurg... The chieftain of the Giants... He accepted our gift, an everlasting fire from Albus Dumbledore himself, and we had gone back a second day to give another gift -"

At Draco's questioning look, he explained why they had brought multiple gifts and it spanned over multiple days, before continuing at a slower pace.

"Giants are not friendly, even amongst their own kind. They... They killed each other. When we returned on the third day, there was a new Gurg, and he did not take kindly to Olympe or Rubeus. He had his Giants grab them, and I drew my spear to defend the two... We had to leave immediately. After a few days we returned as watchers, not interacting with them... there were Death Eaters."

Draco tensed, but Asgore hadn't noticed. It seemed he really wanted to finish the story as soon as possible. "The two suggested we go to those that were against Golgomath, the new Gurg, and so we went searching for Giants hidden in nearby caves. On the third night of searching, we found some. Giants, that is. But... The night after, Golgomath had the caves raided. Anyone that survived... Well, we weren't exactly going to have tea with any of them after that."

He gave a tense smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, that was quite a story." Toriel interrupted, noticing the time on an off-mirror clock. "You should really be resting, my child, it's late."

_And considering that Hagrid's back, we'll need all the energy we can get for the Care of Magical Creatures class._ Chara added. Draco had to agree, and sent the two a goodnight before disconnecting the call, setting the mirror onto their bedside table before getting into bed. Tomorrow was going to be... Interesting.

* * *

**Hagrid was not a reassuring sight, when Draco caught sight of the half giant; There were green and yellow bruises on his face, and cuts that still seemed to be bleeding**. It worried Draco, that under all his fur Asgore might have similar wounds, but they shoved that thought away and walked in the snow to the rest of the group. They paled at the sight of a dead cow on the professor's shoulders, and stopped in between Vincent and Greg, curious and slightly afraid.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the students, jerking his headback at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Draco asked the two next to him, a hint of panic in their voice. "What did he say prefers the dark - did you hear?"

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the only person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" Draco asked, their voice loud enough for Hagrid to hear. Vincent mumbled next to them, angry.

"Only it wouldn't be the first time he's brought wild stuff to class, would it?" The Slytherins murmured in agreement, and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought he had a fair point.

"'Course they're trained." said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder. He turned and strode straight into the Forest, expecting his class to follow. It was a few seconds before anyone moved, until the Gryffindor trio-of-idiots went first, leading the class.

Ten minutes later, they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight, and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half cow on the ground, and stepped back and turned to face his class. Most of the class was creeping closer to the half giant, if only for protection from whatever was in the forest that might attack them.

"Gather roun', gather roun'." Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me." He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees; it sounded like the call of some monstrous bird. No body laughed, as everyone was too terrified to make a sound. They didn't know any animal that made that sound. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees, for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest, Draco saw it. Potter had nudged Weasley and pointed between trees, and Draco's eyes followed, catching sight of the creature.

A pair of white and shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later a skeletal, winged horse emerged from the darkness. The creature surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing (his?) long black tail, then bowed his head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs. Draco released a breath they didn't know they were holding, before muttering. "Thestrals."

Most of the class that didn't hear them were wearing confused expressions, and were nervously expectant, gazing everywhere but at the horse standing literally feet from them. Theodore was looking at the horse with distaste, and after a glance around, Draco noticed that Longbottom was able to see the Thestral too.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid said proudly as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, dipping their head to gorge on the meat. 'Now- put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Draco hesitantly raised their hand, and noticed that Theo hadn't even though he was able to see them. Hagrid seemed surprised that the blond, and that Longbottom, could see them. Potter, not so much. Their professor (and Draco didn't gag when thinking this anymore, since this lesson was actually decent and not life-threatening... for once.) was going to continue, before Umbridge came along.

To give him credit, Hagrid didn't completely stop his lesson at her appearance. Stumbled a bit, yes, but didn't stop, no matter what she said. Pansy was having a fit of laughter next to them, her hate for Umbridge be damned when it came to jokes, but Draco was tense, seeing the old hag come towards them. They were thankful when she asked Pansy a question, instead. Draco turned away to pay attention as Hagrid continued.

"Er- yeah- good stuff abou' Thestrals, well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go-"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," Pansy said loudly, before collapsing into another fit of giggles. Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently, then turned to... Oh, Merlin.

"You can see the Thestrals, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, curious. Draco replied with a 'Yes, Ma'am,' and tried to ignore the glances that Potter and Granger were giving them. "Who did you see die?"

And she didn't even adopt a slight hint of pity or cautiousness when asking the question.

_Maybe it was everyone you murdered._ _Or yourself_. Chara suggested casually _. Can you see the Thestrals because you died_?

_Shut up, Chara._ Draco vaguely remembered a time when Flowey asked them the same thing. _You can see them too, anyways, was it because you died?_

They went silent, and Draco cursed, knowing they went too far. But they glanced back at Umbridge, who was waiting for a reply, and they murmured out a small "Just a friend."

She accepted the answer, before moving on to bother Longbottom about what he thought of them. Draco went back to listening to the class with much less enthusiasm than before, and just wished that it would pass sooner.

Their wish was granted, when they were released to continue with the rest of the day. And, thank Merlin, no homework. As they made their way back with Theo and Pansy, Vincent and Greg in tow, they caught sight of yellow poking out in the snow. Pretending to tie their shoe, and telling their friends to go along, Draco stayed behind, glancing at the flower. When the last of the stragglers continued on, Draco trailed back, leaning down to be at the same level as Flowey. The flower seemed angry at the snow around them, muttering about Snowdin and trying to get the white powder off of his stem.

"Asgore's gone off again." He informed Draco, who nodded, slightly paler than before. "He took the fish and the skeletons with him."

Why did he need Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus? Where was he going? Voicing the latter question, Flowey did the best attempt at a shrug he could make, informing them that he had no idea. They thanked the flower, before getting up, mentioning that they had to get on to their next class. With a wave goodbye the two departed, one heading towards the castle, and the other disappearing underground.

* * *

**Wintertime was difficult for Draco.** On top of secret club meetings (The Room of Requirement was a blessing!) their Prefect duties had quadrupled, having to break up snowball fights where the snowballs were rocks, and couples that did a bit more than snogging under the mistletoes. They helped with the decorations, and would have been choked by Peeves with tinsel if they didn't have enough ghost jokes for days to entertain him. It was two dinners before Break that Draco got a letter, one from their mother, and they ripped it open while feeding a piece of bread to the owl.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I have spoken to the Quidditch Camp director (The Camp you went to over the summer, I don't quite remember the exact name as I write this) and it seems that they indeed have buildings high enough for indoor Quidditch for the winter! That being said, I enrolled you automatically, knowing you would love it. They do need a letter from you, to ensure that you agree to participate in what could be dangerous, so send one before the Break starts, okay?_

_I'll be sad to not see you over Break. Do stay safe at Camp, alright?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

They swallowed their last bit of food before heading down to the Slytherin dorms, letter in hand and a mirror needing to be found. As they entered their dorm they rummaged around in their half-packed trunk, pulling out the mirror, and running a hand over it. The surface rippled for a few moments, before Toriel appeared on the other side, a strained smile on her face.

"Hello, my child, how are you?" She asked, and Draco gave a gesture that meant 'okay-ish,' before starting to explain what was going on. She had no problem when Draco asked if they would be able to stay with her over the Break, but...

"The Order requested that I visited over the Break, and as no one except Alphys and Flowey are home for the human holidays, I was considering going for a longer period of time than just a day..."

Draco nodded, informing her that they were okay with that if she wanted them to stay behind. She assured them that was not the case and that she would be happy to have them, as long as they were fine with being surrounded by the Order.

...they had already been seen by them once, it didn't really matter anymore, did it? Their mind wandered back to what Sirius Black had told them- _They were cousins, they were welcome back anytime..._ But that was probably just a pleasantry. He probably didn't mean it.

Nonetheless, Toriel said they could come, and that the details would be sorted out upon their arrival.

Draco finished the last half of their packing after the conversation ended, happy to have a place to go over Break.

{~UTHP~}

The two days passed quickly, and eventually Frisk had returned to the house at the end of residential Hogsmeade, greeted by a happy Toriel and an- as per usual- annoyed Flowey. It had gotten too cold for the flower, so he was stuck in a pot inside for the time being to ensure his roots didn't freeze.

At around five in the evening, as Toriel and Frisk drank tea at the table and chatted quietly, the conversation changed. The monster's face twisted to someone that suggested unpleasant news, and she set her teacup down, looking at Frisk.

"One of the Order members got injured a few days ago, and Dumbledore has requested that I come earlier... If you would like, I can go tonight, and Alphys, Flowey, and you could arrive in three days' time..."

That was too much extra work, they didn't mind going tonight, they told her. She smiled at the news, thankful for their decision, and informed them to pack about a week's worth of clothing. Frisk nodded, drinking the last of their tea before heading upstairs to lighten their clothing load.

{~UTHP~}

The doorbell rang at seven thirty, and as Toriel was busy and Alphys was attempting to convince Flowey to let her put Christmas present stickers on his pot, Frisk took it upon themself to answer the door. They were surprised to see Professor- no, not anymore, it was Mr. Moody, standing on the other side of the door. It seemed that Moody was surprised to see Frisk just as much as they were surprised to see him, but he just continued along without saying anything.

"Is Mrs. Dreemurr here?" He asked gruffly, to which Frisk nodded and called out for Toriel. She poked her head out and have a smile to the ex-Auror, telling him to come in, it would just be a moment, would he like anything to drink? At his decline, Toriel suggested he sit in the living room for just a few minutes, she was almost done. Moody agreed to, glancing around the house and walking in slowly. Frisk tried not to jump at the sight of his wand, but their mind threw them back to a time of ferrets and almost punching Potter. Sure, it was revealed to not be the ex-auror in the end, but it still looked like their fourth year professor.

"You've already been to Headquarters once, haven't you?" He asked, startling Frisk. "Over the summer?"

They nodded, and Moody made a thoughtful sound before the two lapsed back into awkward silence. It was only a minute, but it felt like an eternity before Toriel returned, Alphys in tow with Flowey in her hands. The flower immediately demanded for Frisk to hold their pot, as they were the only one 'capable of not shaking and bumping into everything, like you idiots,' and the human accepted the offered plantmonster after throwing their bag over their shoulder. Moody told them all to hold hands, and the four disappeared with a small pop.

They appeared in a vaguely familiar neighborhood, taking note of number twelve as Moody headed toward the door. Upon opening the door, they were greeted with...

Flowey gagged at the sight of so many Christmas decorations. Frisk had to agree, but Alphys was positively thrilled by the color and decor, and two of the four of the quartet couldn't help the smiles growing on their faces.

"I love what you've done with the place." Toriel complimented. Moody was about to reply, before someone interrupted.

"Christmas decorations make everything a bit more cheerful around here, thank you." A voice replied from down the stairs. Sirius Black appeared from the stairs, a welcoming smile on his face that didn't falter at the sight of monsters, nor at Frisk.

"Sirius Black, I believe we've met before?" Toriel nodded, returning her own name that brought recognition to the wanted criminal, before he turned to the stranger. "And you are...?"

"A-Alphys, it's a pleasure to m-meet you, Mr. B-Black."

"Sirius, please."

Oh, Frisk knew that look. Alphys seemed to know that look as well, but said nothing about it. They really hoped that Undyne, Asgore, and the skeletons returned before the monsters left Grimmauld place. They would pay to see Undyne's reaction to the wizard.

"Everyone is in the dining room, if you would like to join us for dinner." Toriel glanced to Frisk, who gave a shrug, not caring what happened. She agreed to joining them, and the five made their way downstairs, Frisk ignoring the looks that the current Gryffindors were giving them.

Toriel had gotten a free seat next to Mrs. Weasley, the two remembering each other from over the summer and knowing that they hit it off rather well together. Alphys sat nearby, close a tired looking Mr. Lupin, which left Frisk standing and not sure where to sit. There was only one seat open... Oh. They grimaced, but took the seat next to Potter, politely refusing a plate that Mrs. Weasley tried to hand them- "I ate before, ma'am." -and pointedly ignoring the outright states that Ron was giving.

"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Potter asked, trying to not shift around as Flowey glared at him from his new seat on the table. Frisk raised an eyebrow, looking around.

"I believe I'm sitting, Potter, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Hermione groaned and clarified, hating every second that Frisk had that triumphant smirk on their face. "He's asking what you're doing at Headquarters, Malfoy."

"Oh, why, I'm spending Christmas with my favorite people, of course." Ginny was startled by Flowey as he snorted at Frisk's words, and Fred and George were distracted, already planning how to try and steal the talking flower. Flowey didn't even complain as Frisk pulled him closer. When Granger opened her mouth to speak again, they let the Gryffindor save her breath, instead continuing. "The Order wanted the people I'm staying with here early, so here I am."

She seemed to accept their answer, before turning to talk to Ginny about- well, Frisk didn't care to be honest. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't having it. Flowey tilted curiously, staring at Potter.

"Who're you staying with?" Ron asked rudely. Frisk replied with 'The monsters, of course.' which got a snort from Potter, who seemed angry that he was amused by what they had said. The conversation changed once Ron realized he wasn't getting a different answer out of Frisk, and the redhead turned away to talk with people he actually was friends with, leaving Frisk alone with their grumbling flower.

"Potter's forehead's weird."

"It's called a scar, Flowey." The monster rolled his eyes at their reply.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot. It's... Radiating. It's weird." Frisk raised an eyebrow, not understanding a word of what he was saying, before he just gave a final glare and told the human to shut up. They thanked Mrs. Weasley, as well as Black, before excusing themself. When they got halfway up the stairs, however, they realized they didn't know where they were going. It would be embarrassing to go back at this time, too.

They were saved by two small pops, and the startling arrival of the twins.

"We were told to show you to your room." George explained, before Fred took over.

"You'll be sharing with Harry and Ron, try not to hex them too much, alright?" At Frisk's scowl the twins shared a grin, before leading them up the stairs, pointing out bathrooms on the way. When the three reached the bedroom door, the twins refused to move in, instead turning to Frisk.

"How does a Malfoy end up with monsters, anyways?" The one Frisk had labelled at Fred asked, receiving a negative look from his twin and from said Malfoy.

"None of your business, Weasley."

"Just curious." The same twin shrugged and opened the door, revealing a rather large room with three teen-sized beds in it. They grumbled out a thank you and the two disapparated, leaving Frisk alone. Making their way to what they assumed was their bed they sat down, taking in the comfort of it before lying down.

Before they knew it, their eyes were closed, and dreams came to them through the darkness. Before they fell asleep completely, their mind wandered to Asgore, and how they wished Toriel had given the mirror to the quartet that had left.

_Asgore, bleeding on the floor, kneeling in dust- it's Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne, a part of their mind supplies._

Their eyes shut tighter, trying to block out the image of Asgore turning to dust along with the rest of them. In their sleeping state, they fail.

_Shouting out into the darkness, wishing for someone to come and help. But no one came._

Shaking their head and trying to wake themself up as an instinctive defensive move, but to no avail.

_Please, someone, help!_

They woke up to shouting.


	9. Chapter IX: Fifth Year (Part VI)

**They woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat and scanning the room quickly for who screamed**. When their eyes caught sight of the Weasley twins standing over a recently awoken Ron, holding out a spider toy with a Santa hat on it. They couldn't help it, they chuckled.

Frisk had forgotten about Christmas.

_The idea of eating cookies and dodging away from mistletoe, it fills you with... CHRISTMAS SPIRIT._

The monsters didn't really celebrate, contrary to Alphys' love for festive decorations; although Frisk was a fan of the holiday, it didn't feel right this year. Their parents were stuck with You-Know-Who in their house, while Frisk was safe at the Headquarters of the opposite side.

Exiting their musings, they glanced at the twins, who were warning the other two to not go downstairs, their mother was crying. Wasn't that a good reason _to_ go downstairs? To comfort her? Frisk scowled at the twins' description of how they tried to help, and got up, exiting the room to head downstairs. At the sight of Mrs. Weasley, they tensed, not actually knowing why they decided to do this. Christmas spirit, perhaps?

"Mrs. Weasley?" They asked cautiously, and both she and Lupin looked up. Frisk moved closer to the two, sitting down at the opposite side of the redhead, before continuing. "I, uh, only got the barest of details from Fred and George, but I wanted to say that he'll come around. The war... When the time is right, he'll come to understand what he really should be doing, and that is sticking with his family."

 _Hypocrite_ , a part of them thought. They shoved that part away, before glancing at Mrs. Weasley. Perhaps it was their words, perhaps it was just surprise that they tried, or perhaps it was because Lupin already comforted her, but the woman gave a small sincere smile to the blond, thanking them. Frisk nodded, getting up, and heading back up to their room to change out of their pajamas. When the door opened, the remaining Weasley and Potter looked up, before ignoring them and continuing their conversation.

Rude.

They grabbed a set of clothes from their trunk (trousers, and a simple green jumper that no one in the house was allowed to complain about, because it was Christmas green, not Slytherin green.) and headed toward the bathroom, not wanting to change in front of the two Gryffindors. A quick change, and when they exited the bathroom, they were greeted with a rather excited Alphys in a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas, Frisk!" She seemed excited to tell them something, so they returned the greeting, before letting her continue. "Undyne is here! B-But, before you ask, she won't tell us w-where Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans are..."

Undyne was the muscle of the group, it was a comfort to know that they weren't anywhere where there was likely to be fighting. But at the same time, they had their magic... Voicing the former, much more positive idea, Alphys smiled, and Frisk gave a small one in return. But their mind continued to think the worst- maybe You-Know-Who found them, maybe they were trapped? Their mind went to Sans' ability to teleport, but it also went back to how he did nothing when Flowey was pumped up with SOULs. That reminded them, they should bring Flowey downstairs with them. But back to Sans- if it was life threatening, he would do something... Right? A crash downstairs took them out of their panic, and they shared a glance with Alphys, before going to their room to get Flowey, and heading downstairs quickly.

The sight they came across was odd. Sirius Black, at the wrong end of one of Undyne's spears. It would have been funny if there wasn't the murderous look in the monster's eyes. Chara commented that that was what made/ it funny. Calling her name, the warrior pulled away with a last glare at the Black, before turning to Frisk.

"Hey, punk, merry Christmas!" She swung an arm around Frisk's shoulder and pulled them into a hug. When she released, she had a curious look, but was still smiling. A fond look grew on her face as she spoke. "Have you seen Alphys anywhere? I have no idea where she went, we're going out for dinner together _on a date-_ " Sirius paled. "-and I didn't know what time to get ready at."

"Upstairs." They suggested, and she nodded and left to go find Alphys. Sirius let out a breath he probably was purposefully holding, and Frisk commented casually, "she can smell fear, you know."

A sarcastic laugh, and a mumble of how he didn't understand how he could have possibly known they were together, before he headed off to Merlin-knows-where. He was replaced soon afterward by a nice sight, Toriel smiling from the doorway, and Frisk got up, giving her a hug and a Merry Christmas.

"It's going to be us- and Mr. Black- in the house after lunch." She started cautiously, giving a wave and a vague mention of Mr. Weasley being in the hospital and everyone visiting him. "Your Potions Professor, Snape, was it?" A nod of confirmation. "Said he would try to come with news from your parents, but he couldn't promise anything."

Another one, this one of acceptance, before Frisk gave a curious glance to Toriel. "Asgore?"

A pause. "I don't know, my child. Undyne said not to worry, but no one is answering their phones, and Papyrus is always one to answer..."

But she assured them there was no need to worry, they were probably in a heavy-magic area, and gave a comforting smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

 **They sat in awkward silence across from Sirius, who looked rather depressed as he moved his lunch around the plate.** Really, the majority of the household goes to St. Mungos to see Mr. Weasley, and this is how he reacts? Merlin, the school year must be terrible at the Black house.

"You don't seem as bad as Harry says." Startled out of their thoughts, Draco looked up to Sirius, confused. "Sure, you do look like you think you're better than us sometimes, but you aren't that bad for a Malfoy."

They didn't know what to say, and stumbled over their words. "Thank... You? You aren't that bad... For a Black."

"Isn't your mother a Black?" He asked, a grin on his face now that they weren't in a grim and awkward silence.

"Isn't yours, too? That's why I didn't say you were the best Black."

A pause. Draco let their own words sink in, paling when they realized-

"So if it wasn't for your mom I would be your favorite Black?"

Yep. They knew that was coming. Draco didn't want this conversation right now.

"Your mom technically isn't a Black anymore, so I'm your favorite person that still has Black as their last name, aren't I?" Nope. Not happening.

"I gotta say, you'll be fighting against Harry if you want me to be your godfather."

Their scowl darkened, but Sirius didn't seem effected.

* * *

 **The day after Christmas brought unfortunate topics to light**. With most guests gone, except the Weasleys, Granger, Potter, and occasionally Lupin, the Light side children got bored quickly. And apparently bored meant that they had to bother Draco.

Really, they were just reading a book from the Black library (Granger was angry, the book snapped at anyone that wasn't a pureblood and would refuse to open), sitting in a recliner next to a loveseat occupied by Alphys and Undyne, who were reading a manga together. The human didn't need to be startled out of their wits by the twins apparating, the trio (plus one Ginny Weasley) coming through the door, and the six of them deciding to question them.

It was an ambush, there was no reason for Draco /not/ to yell 'Merlin's pants!' and drop the book. Flowey, who was on the sidetable next to them, simply glared. To their surprise, the twins broke out in matching grins at the duos yell and glare.

"What do you want?" They snapped, picking up their book and trying to find the page they were on. But the book refused to opened, offended that the Slytherin dropped them.

"We're just wondering-" One twin started, and Draco saw Granger roll her eyes at their antics.

"A simple question, really-" The other continued.

"Why the bloody hell are you so friendly with monsters?" Ron finished, interrupting the twins who were likely going to take forever getting the question out.

"That's offensive, they prefer the term creatures."

"No we don't, punk!" Undyne exclaimed from the chair, startling the other wizards. What, had they not seen the monsters?

"I'm friendly with them because of this thing called socialization and being intelligent, Weasley. You should try it sometime." The monsters were aware of Frisk's outward façade, and so they didn't mention anything about how surprising it was to hear those words come from their mouth. Undyne had snorted. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't as amused.

"We're serious, Malfoy." Granger stated, but before she could continue, Draco interrupted.

"Impossible, he's downstairs." It took a moment for the pun to click in the groups heads, and there was a chorus of soft groans when they picked up on it. Toriel would have been proud if she heard it. "I'm not gonna say anything, ask someone else."

Little did they know, the group actually did go and ask someone else. Specifically, they asked Sirius, who asked Toriel. And that was why, not even two hours later, Frisk was once again interrupted. But this time they didn't mind, as it was Toriel, who gave a brief smile at the scene in front of her before clearing her throat, and sitting down on the one remaining couch in the room.

"I was asked to explain why you were with the monsters, just a moment ago." They set down their book and looked to her, trying to get a feel for her opinion on the matter. "I told them I would ask you. My child, I believe it is time to tell your story. I will not force you to, nor will I tell it on your behalf, but... Consider doing so."

They nodded, before mumbling a small "During dinner?" and, at Toriel's smile, nodded a second time.

{~UTHP~}

Dinner was an awkward affair. For one thing, Dumbledore had joined the table, and Snape as well. It seemed that Toriel had told the Order they would tell their story during dinner, as everyone was suspiciously silent. And they kept throwing glancing to Frisk. They cleared their throat, and the majority of the table perked up, turning their gazes toward Frisk. At Mrs. Weasley's disapproving glance, Mr. Weasley and Lupin at least had the decency to look ashamed for their reactions. The others didn't quite care.

"I... Don't know where to start." They admitted, and Dumbledore gave a kind smile.

"Let's start at the beginning, and see where we go from there." He suggested, and as Frisk gave a nod, they spoke.

"I fell down a mountain when I was nine and went missing for a week." Recognition flashed in Snape's eyes, no doubt remembering the time when Narcissa had been panicking and traveling the country in search for her child. But their mind was going off topic.

"When I came to, I was in a place called the Ruins, where a monster attacked me. But Toriel saved me. She took care of me, took me to her home and kept me safe, but... I needed to leave. I tried to. She tried to convince me to not, that it was too dangerous, but I wouldn't listen. And so we fought.

I eventually got through to her, and she let me pass, telling me I had to pass Asgore- the King- to return home. I left the Ruins, and ran into two skeleton brothers." A fond smile. "I was in a place called Snowdin. I met monsters and made friends, and eventually I fought my way passed one of the brothers and kept going. Passed more monsters, passed Undyne, spiders, a killer robot-" Alphys reddened. "-and eventually got to Asgore."

They couldn't continue. The monsters didn't even understand what happened after this. Frisk barely could understand it sometimes.

"Long story short, I broke the barrier, and went my own way."

"How did you break the barrier, if I may ask?" Lupin questioned innocently. "It's a story that young wizards are told, that seven wizards made that barrier to hold the monsters under the mountain... How could a nine year old break it?"

"They broke it, it doesn't matter." Undyne snapped, noticing Frisk's discomfort. But when Dumbledore himself opened his mouth to question them, they whispered out a response.

"SOULs." The room went silent. The Headmaster repeated the word questioningly, and Frisk nodded. "It took seven human SOULs to make the barrier, and seven SOULs broke it."

Flowey looked uncomfortable. The other monsters had their own varying looks, but everyone except the flower and Frisk had confused looks on their faces.

"The monsters had already collected six. I worked with the six to break the barrier." Flowey was thankful they weren't mentioned.

"'Collected six souls?'" Granger repeated. "How does that work?"

"...they were trapped underground for a long time. I wasn't the first human to fall down. They wanted to leave." The underlying meaning got to everyone and they went quiet once again, not even the sound of cutlery breaking the silence.

"I'm going to go pack up." They whispered, thanking Mrs. Weasley for the meal before heading upstairs, silent. The remaining wizards shared looks, not sure what to say.

Snape and Lupin got up at the same time, and instead of arguing for once, the former allowed the latter to go upstairs.

{~UTHP~}

"Draco?" Lupin called, knocking gently on the open door. They looked up at their name being called but didn't say anything, instead returning to packing up. The professor sat on Harry's half-made bed, across from Draco, and asked casually, "Could you tell me about SOULs?"

A slight change of topic to something lighter, but not a complete change. Draco paused for a moment, before setting a sweater in their trunk, and starting to talk.

"Monster souls are white. Human SOULs are colored. There's, uh, seven colors. They all mean different things."

"How do you know who has what color?" He questioned, not pressing for information, but wanting to move the conversation along. The topic seemed to ease Draco a bit, as they started explaining what each color meant, and how they had been able to see SOULs, if they tried hard enough, ever since they left the Underground.

"What's my SOUL color?"

"It's a dark blue. But, uh, the sides are tinted with white." They looked away when they said that, and missed the understanding nod that Lupin gave. Instead, he asked about other people. Their friends, for example.

"Pansy's is yellow, and Theo's is green. Blaise and Professor Snape both have purple. Vincent has an orange and Greg has a green." They gave a chuckle and continued. "I can tell the difference between the twins because Fred has an orange one, but George's is blue like yours. So is Granger's. Weasley's- that is, Ron's- is orange. Potter has a yellow one."

Silence, as Lupin tried to match every color to the description that Draco had given.

"Mother's is light blue, and father's is red like mine." A softer voice. They seemed younger, as if they were the third year that Lupin had first met. At their silence, Lupin cautiously asked a question.

"How long has it been since you've-"

"Talking to you has been great, Mr. Lupin, but I really need to continue packing."

A beat of silence, and Lupin got up, understanding what he meant. "Of course. If you ever need to talk to anyone again..."

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I'll pass."

He nodded and headed out. With a final look back, he got a small smile out of the Malfoy heir, and returned one of his own before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **The rest of break passed quickly.** They left three days after Christmas, and returned to Home with Toriel and Flowey, Alphys and Undyne parting to return to their own home. The entire break had passed and there had only been one letter from Asgore- _We're fine._ It was disconcerting, to say the least, but Toriel assured them there was nothing to worry about. As they prepared and packed to return to Hogwarts, an owl flew into their window, carrying a bag.

Thankfully, the window was open. Frisk accepted the gift from the bird, giving it a treat, before opening the letter. It wasn't a letter as much as a guide to the various packages in the bag. The dark purple package was from their mother and father, the green from Snape... But there was no explanation as to what the red one was.

They opened the green package first, and weren't really surprised to see it was a late-Christmas present. They also weren't surprised to see it was a Potions book. Useful, they'll give Snape that much. It was an entire book about healing potions, since Snape was one of the few people that knew they wanted to be a Healer when they were older.

The gift from their mother and father was larger, with various things. A new set of robes, candy ("Apology Candy," to be exact), and a small box. When opened, they shut it immediately and were tempted to just send it back. But after opening the box for a second time, Frisk took the time to study and admire the gift.

It was a silver ring of two intertwining snakes, emerald eyes getting the most of their attention. Similar to their father's, but not the exact thing. It was a tradition for any member of the Malfoy family to receive a snake ring sometime in their teen years- their father would pick it out for them. If you were married into the Malfoy family, the biological Malfoy would pick one out and give it the day before the wedding.

A small note was in the box, in their father's handwriting. _In case you cannot make it_ _over summer break_.

The blond shifted, their mind going back to their own words- _When the time is right, he'll come to understand what he really should be doing, and that is sticking with his family._ They were a coward, hiding away while their parents dealt with the consequences. No, they would go home over the summer, damn the consequences. They wouldn't abandon their family anymore.

Toriel's voice rang out from downstairs, warning Frisk that they'll be late if they didn't hurry, and as the Slytherin put their gifts in their trunk (the unopened red one on the top) and shut the container, they made a plan for the rest of the school year. They would survive, and they would make their parents proud.

They were determined to do so.


	10. Chapter X: Fifth Year (Part VII)

**Break ended, Draco returned to school, and they were immediately bombarded with questions about when the next defense club meeting was**. The first time, they took a moment to think, before shrugging. Before break, the Slytherin-based and Gryffindor-based clubs hadn't actually interacted, even though they used the same room. But now... Well, they had to ask Potter or Granger, most likely. Draco said such, and anyone that approached them understood that answer and spread it around, limiting who asked them about meetings.

It had been Hermione that sought them out to tell them about the new date, as well as give a collection of fake galleons for any future dates to hand out to their part of the club. They muttered a thank you and spread out the galleons to Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs that were in the club and didn't have one. When the day of the meeting came around, everyone had a galleon, and it was a group of about forty students, all excited to learn as one this time.

There was difficulty deciding who would lead the lesson. Draco had taken their place near the 'front' of the room, and Potter had gone up without realizing that Draco was there. There were a few tense seconds, before the blond waved their arms and backed off, letting him have his 'shining moment' as a teacher. It was the Shield charm, useful.

But at the end of the meeting, they realized that they couldn't make fun of him- Potter was a good teacher.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade came around on Valentine's Day, and Draco was alone**. Pansy had gone with her Ravenclaw, Theo had gone Merlin-knows-where, and Blaise was too busy with homework to waste his time at Hogsmeade on a 'ridiculous day.' And so they were left alone in Muffet's Bakery, eating a donut and people-watching out the window.

Draco snorted into their cider when they saw Potter at Hogsmeads, alone, constantly glancing at Diggory and Chang, who were enjoying their Valentine's Day together. Their laughter was interrupted by someone sitting across from them, and they looked up, raising an eyebrow. A third year, Slytherin, they knew that she was Daphne's little sister, but what was her name? Sensing their hesitation, she supplied, "Astoria."

"Draco."

{~UTHP~}

They had parted after Muffet's, and Draco made their way to the sweet shop. Pansy came storming up to Draco in Honeydukes, peeved.

"She ditched me for an interview! With Harry Potter! She sees him every day, why did she have to have one _now_?" she complained, taking some of the 25% off Valentine's chocolates and buying them for herself. Draco raised their eyebrow, but said nothing, letting her let out her steam.

"She could talk to him over breakfast, or even between classes, instead of cutting our time together short for an _interview_. Merlin, that girl sometimes-!"

But there was a fondness to her words as she complained. Draco and Pansy walked side by side, the latter talking about her day as the former listened, holding both of the Slytherins' candy and unable to stop the wide smile from staying on their face.

* * *

 **By the end of the month their smile had fallen off their face.** They threw their galleon back at Granger, as did the majority of the Slytherins. Some threw defaced Quibblers, too. They really thought that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were getting along, but _naming almost all of their parents as Death Eaters?_ That was a low blow, especially considering how everyone was reading the article, and how no one could defend their parents because that would have them admitting to having read the article.

Chara shouted for blood.

Draco whispered for revenge.

Draco would have taken Vincent and Greg with them, but they decided to face this problem on their own. They cornered Potter... Surprisingly easily. And by corner, they meant that they had a wand to his throat in an empty hallway, a look of pure disgust on their face.

"Think it's funny, Potter?" They spat, Chara cheering them on from inside their head. "You make it seem like you are all accepting of the Slytherins and then you do something like this?"

Potter's confused look only made Draco angrier. They were hissing their words out, pressing their wand into his neck. "Six Slytherins' houses have already been searched because of your bloody interview, Potter!"

Recognition, but he was defiant. "I was told to list Death Eaters, and I did that. It isn't my fault that all the Slytherins have cowards for parents-"

" _Slugulus Eructo_!" They spat out, before stepping out of the way. "If you dare call our parents cowards again it'll be an explosion curse aimed at your head."

Potter was brave, he raised his wand even as the first slug left his mouth, but Draco was already turning a corner, out of sight.

* * *

 **"Divination is being taught by a centaur."** Theo commented, making Draco spit out their water and cough.

* * *

 **The Slytherins were told to stay after class by Umbridge, and, after sharing a look with each other, the majority moved up to the front seats, sitting closer to their professor.** She gave a disgustingly sweet smile, looking at each and every one of them, before clearing her throat and beginning to speak.

"I have reason to believe that there is an illegal organization in this school, run by a few Gryffindors." The students remained stone-faced, a few of them grinning at the last part of her statement. "I need trustworthy people to help me get them. Mr. Zabini, you'll do it?"

A single nod, his hand raised. Others around them started to raise their hands as well, and Draco put theirs in the air, volunteering. If anything, it would be fun to play chase when they tried to leave. It might damage the decency between Slytherin and Gryffindor-

 _Potter already destroyed it, this is your chance for revenge_. Chara told them, their grin easily heard in their voice.

And that was what had Draco wandering the halls, on the lookout for any students out of bed. It was ten minutes to curfew, they felt like it was the perfect time for a student to be coming back from a meeting. And, well, if they were wandering near the Room of Requirement, it wasn't their fault.

The club had gotten lucky, exiting when Draco was circling around and not near the door, but they gave chase immediately, casting spells at whichever member they could see. Two students stunned- wait, no, three. And this one was the important one.

 _It wasn't Gryffindors fault for Potter_. A part of their mind thought, and with a glance around, they released the two students, shooing them away with glares when they came to. They plucked Potter's wand from his hand before waking him up, and waited a few moments- then put a foot in his stomach. Pulling him up rather forcefully, Draco cleared their throat and called out dramatically. "I got Potter, Professor!"

That had Professor Umbridge running, and Draco would have snorted if they weren't trying to stay on her side.

"Oh, wonderful, Mr. Malfoy! Fifty points to Slytherin! Run along now, and see if you can find anymore. Check libraries and bathrooms, have Ms. Parkinson check the girls' ones-"

They tuned her out and nodded, leaving Potter in the hands of Umbridge without a single thought of guilt.

* * *

 **The morning after, the Slytherins were told they were officially apart of the 'Inquisitorial Squad,' made by Umbridge herself.** What Draco got from it was that it was basically Ministry favorites, turned into prefects. And Draco had to do everything to ensure that they stayed in the favor of the ministry, for their father's sake.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Heads office." Hermione said viciously, and Draco smirked. Got you. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid, puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger? They asked, sliding out from behind the door. They knew perfectly well that their face was full of delight and a thirst for revenge, and they shrugged, putting on a dramatic pout. "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy." said Ernie at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" snarled Ron.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King." They agreed, rolling their eyes. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" said Granger sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger." Draco repeated, pointing towards the tiny silver I on their robes just beneath their prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, handpicked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dockpoints- so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll haveanother five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, five from every Gyffindor here, because, well, you're Gryffindors."

Weasley pulled out his wand, but Granger pushed it away, whispering, 'Don't!'

"Wise move, Granger." Draco complimented, glancing at the wand before returning to look at all of them. "New Head, new times! Be good now, Gryffindorks."

* * *

 ** _All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers_**.

That was what had Draco missing Care of Magical Creatures, instead sitting across from Professor Snape and shifting in their seat.

"Do you have a career idea in mind, Mr. Malfoy?" They muttered a response, and at their Head of House's raised eyebrow, repeated themself.

"Healing, sir."

"Healing?" He repeated, and at Draco's nod, continued cautiously. "You need at least an E at NEWT levels in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes, sir."

"You believe you are capable of achieve those levels?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then we are done talking about your career choice, Mr. Malfoy."

Talking about their career choice, not anything else. They made eye contact for a second with their professor, prompting him to continue.

"I have been told that after the... confrontation with Professor Dumbledore, that you are now on the... Ministry's side." This was a test. If they told Snape that it wasn't his right to ask these questions, they would be denouncing the small alliance to the light side and go to the Ministry. And they both knew that the Ministry would be going to the Dark Lord any day now. They simply nodded, staring down at their feet. Do not make eye contact, Chara warned.

"And do you plan to keep all your information to yourself, Mr. Malfoy, or will you share with the Ministry?"

"To myself, sir."

"And how do you expect to keep it from yourself? I have heard rumors, mere speculation, that the Minister has workers, possibly even himself, that are capable of Legilimency."

"In my third year I was able to throw you out of my mind, Professor. I believe I will be able to keep any thoughts hidden if I need to. The Minister won't exactly suspect me of knowing any top Potter secrets."

"Do not presume to know him." Were they still talking about the Minister?

"Do not presume to know me, Professor. I understand what I will be getting into."

"I do not want you to make the same mistakes that your father did, Draco-"

"My father did not make any mistakes." Their voice was hard. Chara was raging. "If this is all you wish to talk about, professor, I must be going back to my Defense class."

A pause. Then with a nod, the Slytherin was excused. They left, not looking back.


	11. Chapter XI: Fifth Year (Part VIII)

**Spring came along, and exams were following** **it**. Classes were not spent learning, but rather reviewing previous topics professors thought were most important. Outside of class, Draco, Vincent, Greg, and Pansy studied together. Testing each other, offering information when the others didn't know it, as well as practice dueling and casting spells in empty classrooms. However, as the beautiful day shined in from the ceiling in the Great Hall, Draco had come to the realization that they were retreading the same paragraph ten times, and groaned when they realized what this meant. It wasn't a study day, they decided as they put their book away and focused on their meal. Maybe an hour studying, and outside too, but it was too nice of a day to stay cooped up with dusty old books.

That was what had Draco sitting under a beech tree near the Great Lake, quietly studying by themself, before a blonde Ravenclaw came along. They were tempted to scowl, if only because she wasn't in their year and didn't understand that it really wasn't a time to talk to any fifth years, but they couldn't bring themself to do it.

"Good morning, Draco." She greeted, sitting near the Slytherin and leaning against another part of the tree. They murmured out a distracted "Morning, Lovegood.", not letting their eyes leave the page. "Have you seen Pansy anywhere, Draco?"

A pause, as they considered the question, before remembering. "She's in the Slytherin Commons, said the sun was distracting her from her studying."

She made a small 'Ah' of understanding, nodding, before the two lapsed into silence. Yet, it wasn't an awkward silence, as the two enjoyed each other's quiet company under the large beech tree.

* * *

 **Theodore was freaking out in the beginning of May, having started later with studying than literally every other fifth year Slytherin.** It would have been amusing if he didn't constantly ask Draco and Blaise for help. Draco even though they saw him turning to Greg and Vincent, both which refused. Daphne and Millicent as well. The blond wasn't sure if it was more funny, or more pitiful as June came along.

* * *

 **It was the night of the thirty-first of May, the stars shining on the sleeping majority at Hogwarts**. Draco was sat on the edge of the Astronomy tower, dangling their legs in the air below them as they took in the serene silence of being alone. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, and someone came to sit next to them again. They glanced to their left, and noticed Luna Lovegood sitting down in a similar fashion Draco was seated in.

"Good evening, Draco." She greater, staring up at the sky. The moon shine large brightly, the full moon having only been two days ago and the moon not losing much in that time. Draco repeated the greeting, glancing at Luna, before asking casually.

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and you, Draco?"

It was weird how she always referred to them by their name. They didn't remember a time where she hadn't said their name in the beginning or end of the sentence.

"Same." They murmured, looking down at the ground far below them. "Could I ask you something about Pansy, Luna?"

She nodded.

"Why do you let her treat you like she does in public?" They were referring to the fact that Pansy always insulted, laughed at, and even occasionally jinxed Luna, yet the both of them apparently still had beautiful intimacy in private, according to Pansy.

"Some people need to keep up appearances more than others, Draco, and I know she doesn't mean it." That hit a little too close to home for Draco. Yet, as the past months had come and gone, Draco's idea of their own appearance had changed. Insulting, turning their nose up at everyone, even calling Granger a /Mudblood?/ It all came so... Naturally, that they didn't really know if it was an act anymore or not. Maybe the quieter, more kinder side- the Frisk side -was the act, and the 'Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family' was the real side to them. They thanked Luna for her answer before getting up, deciding that having an existential crisis was not the best way to spend one of their last nights before exams.

* * *

**_a) Give the incantation and b) Describe the movements for the Summoning Charm._ **

Well, this wasn't so bad?

...

They lied, they lied, this was bad. The had shattered their wine glass when their concentration broke while levitating it. They had needed two tries to vanish their iguana, only the head disappearing the first time before everything did. Their boggart-repelling was perfect, thankfully, and Defense went well in general. But Potter, who was in the room at the same time as them, had to upstand the rest of the testing students, didn't he? The older woman testing them looked to them after Potter's patronus disappeared, and asked curiously, "Could you do that, Mr. Malfoy?"

They gritted their teeth, remembering their third and fourth year where they were unable to get more than a wisp for the majority of the year. They had given up, after that. "No, ma'am, I cannot cast a patronus."

She seemed disappointed, but excused them.

Potions went really well, as they thought they made theirs exactly how they were supposed to. Their other classes varied from going decently to going amazingly, and they walked out of their last exam slightly proud of themself. They felt like they passed everything, as if they were actually on the path towards Healing.

* * *

 **Their time after the exams was brought to a terrible end when Umbridge called for her Inquisitorial Squad to gather up.** She had specifically requested that Draco came with her, and as they made their way up to her office, easily keeping pace with the witch, they could see why. The door broken into, and Harry bloody Potter had his face in the fireplace. Draco yanked him out, getting his wand when instructed to, and took note of other Slytherins holding Granger, Weasley (both of them), Longbottom (surprisingly, he had a backbone), and Lovegood.

Pansy looked disgusted at the fact that Luna didn't fight back; Draco was sure she would have given up if Luna gave even a small struggle. They tuned back into the conversation, which was more one-sided as Umbridge explained and accused.

"-clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone." She turned to the Slytherins, trying to find someone that agreed with her, and they all chuckled. It was tense and fake, anyone could see that... Except Umbridge, and apparently Potter, who was getting angry.

"It's none of your business who I talk to." he snarled. Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well." she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter. I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you to answer. Draco- fetch Professor Snape."

They nodded and headed out at a quick pace, making their way down to Snape's housing portrait and knocking gently to the side of it, waking the portrait up. "Headmistress Umbridge is requesting Professor Snape's presence in her office." They told the portrait- it liked formality, that one. The portrait nodded and left his frame, no doubt to another painting inside the room to tell Snape. And soon enough, the potions master was out the portrait, and the two were walking to Umbridge's office. Draco refused to explain anything, saying it would all be explained when they got their. To Snape's dissatisfaction, their shields were up enough to hide any information when the two made eye contact.

Draco entered the office first, followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape asked, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge greeted, smiling widely and standing up again. 'Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter." he said, studying her. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge had the decency to flush, and Draco refrained from snorting. If there was one thing Snape hated more than Potter, it would be someone misusing a potion.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she asked, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly." Snape was casual about his reply, and his lip curled. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

''A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!''

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked to Potter. But his mask of indifference went up once again, soon after that announcement. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

Snape's eyes bore into Potter's who met his gaze, and Draco internally cursed. If that eye contact wasn't going to be taken advantage of by Snape, then they hadn't the slightest idea- _Maybe that's the point_ , Chara suggested, startling Draco. _Potter probably knows Snape can read his mind. If he needs to get information to someone in the Order, and Snape's in the Order..._

That made sense. They went back to listening to the conversation, and their blood went cold at her words.

"You are on probation!' shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrow slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

The Slytherins looked like they were out for her blood at those words. Snape gave her an ironic bow, and turned to leave. Potter seemed to shift, before deciding to act.

"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridges door handle.

"Padfoot?" asked Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around to Potter, his face bare of any emotion. Draco's own mind was racing, trying to see, why did Padfoot sound so familiar...? Their mind connected the dots, they had heard that name over Christmas Break, Lupin and Sirius were talking about nicknames-

They have Sirius. They? You-Know-Who? The Dark Lord had Sirius. Dear Merlin.

"I have no idea." said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap, and the room was silent. The Slytherins didn't know if they wanted to yell at Umbridge for putting Snape on probation, or continue being on her side. Draco didn't know if they should have cared so much about the fact that Sirius- who was decent, for a Gryffindor blood traitor- was captured by the Dark Lord. "Very well." Umbridge pulled out her wand. "Very well- I am left with no alternative- this is more than a matter of school discipline. This is an issue of Ministry security- yes- yes-" She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Potter, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. Everyone was watching, curious, and intrigued to see what she would do.

"You are forcing me, Potter- I do not want to do this." She continued, still moving restlessly on the spot, "But sometimes circumstances justify the use- I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Outrage. Granger shouting that it was illegal, the Slytherins paling at the mention. Half of them could barely get through the spider going through the curse in the fourth year, now a living, screaming human?

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." said Umbridge, who was pointing her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most.

"He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was you?" Harry asked, a slight panic to his voice. "You sent the Dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act." Umbridge defended herself, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow- discrediting you- but I was the one who actually did something about it- only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now."

She took a deep breath, and cried out " _Crucio_!"

It was too much.

 ** _Reload_**.

* * *

 **When Umbridge called for Draco's help, believing that she could catch Potter redhanded, Draco offered to go ahead to ensure that he was caught**. The Headmistress agreed, and the Slytherin went running. They warned Weasley, both of them, Luna, and Granger, and told them to meet Potter at the Entrance Hall, but don't be seen.

They made their way up to Umbridge's office, and was happy to see that Potter was alone. Dragging him out of the fireplace, they shoved him against the wall, and pointed their wand at the Gryffindor. But they lowered their wand as soon as Potter started to move his.

"If everyone doesn't come back alive, I'm going to kill you myself, Potter. Get out of here, Umbridge is on her way, you broke a charm on her door. Your Gryffindors are at the Entrance Hall waiting for you."

Potter seemed to hesitate, before Draco snapped for him to hurry up, and he started to move. This was for Sirius, not for Potter. Draco was cleaning up the fireplace when Umbridge came running in, out of breath.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, startled at seeing them. Draco turned around, revealing that it was indeed them, and she seemed furious.

"I have been searching everywhere, and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad has been unable to find any of the other that were suspected of helping Potter! And now that you're here, in my office and attempting to clean up obvious evidence-" she huffed. "Mr. Malfoy, what have you done? Where have they gone? Tell me!"

Draco stopped, and gave a hesitant nod. If they led her out of the back, to the Forbidden Forest, maybe they could buy enough time to muster up a good enough fake expression of outrage. Or maybe...

They led at a rather quick pace, making Umbridge think that they had a change of heart and wanted to actually show her where they went. She hesitated as they entered the Forbidden Forest, but followed when they didn't seem to stop.

"They're heading towards a- a weapon. A few days ago I stumbled across it, and almost killed myself with it on accident. Potter saved me, and so I felt- I felt indebted to him. But I realized what could happen if he got his hands on the weapon and actually intended to use it." They lied, turning towards the destination they had in mind. "It's hidden in here, we're almost there."

They were standing in the middle of a small clearing when the first sounds happened. It sounded like a mixture between a hiss and a bark, and slowly, very slowly, spiders came out of the shadows of the trees. Umbridge gave a scream and pulled her wand, but a faster and smaller spider took it away before she could do anything. Draco was too distracted to notice Chara moving forward. Not able to move their body that much, but still in somewhat control until Draco pushed them away. But they let the dead child have their moment, with only a small note of /Don't kill her with a spell./

"You know," Chara said casually, letting their body fall to lean against a tree. "I heard that they hate humans because we're stingy."

A confused look flashed upon Umbridge's face as she tried to understand their words. "You've never been to the bakery in Hogsmsade, have you, Headmistress? The one run by spiders?"

Her disgusted face made the spiders draw closer, as if they could sense her hatred toward monsters. They ignored Chara, the student having been a customer multiple times, as well as a friend of Muffet's, and Umbridge's yells got louder as more and more spiders came.

The Headmistress looked to them for help, but they only smiled, and gave a wave goodbye.

* * *

 **Draco was running to the Entrance Hall, as if that would make a difference**. They all probably left by now, the Gryffindors didn't expect them to join, anyways.

But they were greeted with Pansy and Luna outside the front doors, the latter... Sitting on a Thestral? Pansy would see her floating on nothing, that was probably the only reason that she didn't seem to have any problem with Luna seemingly petting nothing. When the Slytherin caught sight of Draco, she called out.

"Draco!" And as they closed the distance, she explained quickly. "Luna offered to stay behind in case anyone that wanted to help came. I don't know what you're doing, but..."

She lowered her voice. "If Luna get's injured, I'm breaking your wand. And I'm not talking about the one you're holding."

They nodded, and Pansy gave them a long hug before running off, no doubt returning to her dorm before she got caught. Luna gestured to the second Thestral, and Draco got on without hesitation.

* * *

 **They followed the path that the others had made, and ran into the them quite literally when entering the spinning corridor.** There was a look of outrage by nearly everyone about who Luna brought, but Potter snapped that there was no time. Neville, who was walking at the back next to Draco, seemed to want to say something, but was too scared to do so. Instead, he took off his cloak and offered it to the Slytherin, who gave the Gryffindor an odd look in return.

"Just in case w-we run into anyone." That was smart. With a grumbled thank you they put the cloak on, lifting the hood, and nearly running into Ginny as the group stopped. They were talking about an orb, one with Potter's name on it, and...

"If this is the room, I'm going to watch the door." Draco announced, startling the others. Luna agreed to go with them, and the two made their way to the door. They faltered, when they realized that they couldn't exit the room without losing it to the spinning corridor.

"Get your Stupefys ready." They muttered, staring down the door, and hoping that no one got i-

The two shouted, and two cloaked men went down, but a wand was in their back before they could take down anymore. A cloaked man held a wand to Luna's back, Aunt Bella stood nearby, and as they twisted slightly to see who it was with their wand in Draco's back...

They stared at the face of their father.

* * *

 **It was weird, to have their father threatening to use an Unforgivable Curse on them.** Blood was pumping in their ears too loud for them to really pay attention to the conversation. Something about a prophecy and the Dark Lord, scars, everything faded to a buzz-

Orbs crashed around them, and they were released in the surprising turn of events. They got to running, making sure Luna stayed in front of them in case of any spells cast from behind. The two met up with Ron and Ginny, before turning, not to get anywhere in particular, but rather just lose the Death Eaters.

There were only four Death Eaters following them as they ran into a room full of planets, before turning around. Planets were thrown, curses sent, and Draco dodged out of the way of multiple jets of light; Their hood was off by now, but they didn't care. A purple light hit Ron straight in the chest and he went down, a smile on his face and his chest still moving to signify that he was alive. In the Death Eater's moment of pride, she didn't notice Draco's Stunning spell and went down close to Ron.

A crack echoed through the air, and two bodies fell. Thankfully, they were bodies, not corpses. Luna took out the last one, before the two made their way to Ginny and Ron, the former sitting on the floor with her wand out, ready to curse anyone.

She faltered, nearly cursing Draco, before lowering her wand at the sight of Luna. "They're taken care of?"

"Yeah." Draco answered, helping Ron up. "We should keep moving."

A nod, and Luna was helping Ginny stand. She didn't seem to be able to use one of her legs. The shorter girl was having some trouble, and as Ron could stand mostly by himself, Draco took Ginny and led the male Weasley to Luna. The female Weasley shouted in outrage as Draco lifted her, and they rolled their eyes. "It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!"

"It's faster this way, Weasley, shut up." And Luna opened the door, only to come face to face with Harry and Neville, Hermione being carried bridal style in the latter's arms.

"What... Happened?" Harry asked, startled by the scene he came across. Luna launched into an explanation, quick and short, and the group started to move towards another door, hoping for an exit. But one across the hall burst open, and more Death Eaters came out. They were shouting that they had found Potter, spells were being cast left and right.

They entered a room... Filled with brains? And the battle continued on. Ginny was set near Hermione's unconscious body, near the door. It was terrifying to hear Ron go down, and Ginny's shouts to be cut off quickly after. Luna went flying and was knocked unconscious. Everyone was alive, though, so unless someone died or was painfully tortured, Draco refused to reload.

The numbers of Death Eaters dwindled, and Draco knew something was wrong when they could only find Neville. The two helped each other take the others to a safer place, against the wall, before following the mess of turned over desks and chairs, finding Harry surrounded by Death Eaters. They pulled their hood on farther down their head.

"-there are ten of us and only one of you." It was their father. "Or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

Neville, ever the Gryffindor, shouted. ''He's not alone! He's still got us!"

The two scrambled down the stone benches, casting stunning spells as Harry tried to convince them to leave. But Neville wasn't having it, and so Draco wouldn't stop eith-

A set of hands grabbed them, and they saw another set grab Neville. He was struggling, and the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" Their father sneered. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause- your death will not come as a great shock."

"Longbottom?" repeated Aunt Bella, and a truly evil smile lit her face. 'Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy-"

"I know you have!" Neville roared, fighting harder against his captor. The one that held Draco tightened his hold, as if warning them to not struggle.

"Someone stun him!"

"No, no, no!" Bellatrix shouted, looking alive with excitement as she glanced between the two. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents- unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

Draco didn't know what they were talking about, and Neville shouted for Harry to not give it. But as their aunt smiled, raising her wand, a _Crucio_ on her lips, Draco shouted.

Merlin, they were becoming a Gryffindor. Bellatrix stopped, recognizing the voice, and stormed over. She yanked the hood off, a storm of anger in her eyes, and they could see their father's shocked expression.

"Draco?" The two asked, their aunt in anger and their father in shock, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are a... traitor to the Dark Lord, how DARE you, Draco!" She shouted, preparing to curse Draco. They didn't look to their father, knowing that if they did he would try to do something. No, no, they would take responsibility, they wouldn't drag their father down with them if they could help it. But at the first syllable of the curse he acted, stunning her from behind. The other Death Eaters turned, surprised, but were turned away from cursing Lucius to oblivion when two doors slammed open, revealing five Order members. Shacklebolt, Lupin... Sirius? They all sent spells towards the group, and as the Death Eater holding them shoved them to the ground, Draco was hit with a beam of red light.

Fights raged on around them as their world turned to black. But Chara was alive, shouting at them to wake up, meaning they weren't dead.

**_Reload?_ **

**_No._ **


	12. Chapter XII: Fifth Year (Part IX)

**They came to in the Hospital Wing, and groaned at the sight they were greeted with.** Two forms stood above them, blurry, and one seemed to be putting their wand away.

"Mother...?" They asked, blinking to try and clear their vision. As they put themself into a seated position, the woman they assumed was their mother came over, putting her arms around them in a hug. Yep, felt like their mother.

"They had to check with one of the students... to see what side you were on, before they woke you up." She explained softly, before pulling away. Narcissa gave a smile, before it fell off her face. They winced, recognizing the look, and hoped that their mother would realize that someone else was still there. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what were you thinking!"

Nope, she wouldn't. The someone else, identified as Lupin, excused himself as she went on about how dangerous it was, how they could have gotten themself _killed_ , and how their father would have been extremely disap-

She stopped herself when she realized just what she was saying, and Draco knew why.

"Mother... What happened to father?" They asked, and she looked down, not wanting to say anything.

"I might as well tell you before you read it anywhere." She decided. "He was arrested, Draco. But, because he protected you by cursing Bella, he does have a release date."

A raised eyebrow, and she shifted. "The others are in there for a life sentence, but he has only fifty years."

They nodded, and the two lapsed into silence.

"Everyone is alive." Narcissa informed her child, who looked up with a confused expression. "Both sides. Everyone is alive."

Their mother opened the curtains slowly and silently, revealing three beds surrounded by Weasleys and various Order members, happily chatting. Ginny was sitting in the chair next to Ron's bed, Remus had gone and stood next to Neville and his grandmother, and Harry Potter was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, laughing. Sirius Black stood next to his godson, a smile on his face. Draco turned back to their mother, who had on a sad smile, and gave her a smile of their own.

"Mother?" They called, and she turned to them. "I missed you."

Her smile turned more cheerful. "I missed you too, Draco."

* * *

 **They were told to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day, and they were very happy to comply.** Pansy had visited them, bringing a book to read, as well as asking for details on what happened. She explained that the other Slytherins didn't know what happened, and only thought that their mother pulled them out for a while because of what happened to their father. However, Pansy soon had to leave, and Draco was left alone.

A little passed three in the afternoon brought four concerned monsters, but it certainly brightened up Draco's day. Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel. The first three had apparently returned last night, and though the two skeletons each had one eyesocket covered with a bandage, the three were alive. Draco didn't want to ruin the moment by asked where they had gone, instead letting Asgore and Toriel lecture them on their safety, and laughing at Papyrus' and Sans' antics. The other patients, specifically Granger, were curious to see what was going on in the closed off bed across from them that was making Draco laugh.

But they too had to leave, and Draco was once again alone. Sirius and Lupin had thrown their curtains open a little passed six thirty, holding three plates of food and informing the Slytherin they were stuck with the two for at least an hour.

Sirius complained about Draco's mother, who was all too happy to take her anger out on an Order member that had stunned her child. Lupin ("Please, call me Remus, or Sirius will start calling me grandpa.") gave a much calmer conversation, filled with less jokes, and was Draco's go-to for any questions about what happened after /three Order members/ stunned them. ("They thought you were Lucius, and he would have been the hardest to fight, right next to Bellatrix.")

The two left a little after eight thirty, and Draco was forced to take one last potion, before going to sleep, excited to not be confined to the infirmary bed when they woke up.

* * *

 **When Draco was in the Great Hall, eating lunch with their friends and McGonagall came to them requesting their presence in Dumbledore's office, Draco knew something was wrong.** They followed the Gryffindor Head of House up to the Headmaster's office, and when the door opened, the two were greeted with the sight of fire. Alongside the fire were bones, two spears (One a trident of red, the other a blue of the sea), and... Mettaton?

"To think that you hadn't- hadn't- hadn't-" He was glitching, and Undyne gave him a slap on the back, evening him out and making him continue on his rant. "-even wondered where Frisk went until another five students went missing and you connected the dots, Professor Snape, how dare you-you-you be so careless!"

"THE HUMAN COULD HAVE BEEN INJURED BEFORE YOUR ORDER HAD FOUND THEM-"

"And casting spells on children, Professor Dumbledore, I expected your Order to know better than to do that!" Toriel, who was of two people yelling directly at Dumbledore. The other made Draco pale.

"Most people under the Dark Lord do not even intentionally harm children!" Their mother, standing right next to Toriel. It seemed the shock of Draco getting injured had worn off, and she entered angry mother mode. They would have to ask their mother how she met Toriel later. For now, they knew what they had to do.

"Mother?" The ex-Queen, the robot, and the Malfoy turned around at their voice, and shared a glance between each other before Mettaton realized that no, it wasn't for him. Draco went to stand between the remaining two mothers, glancing back and forth. "How did you...?"

Toriel gave a kind smile. "Narcissa wished to thank us for taking care of her child when she couldn't. But when she explained the details of what exactly happened, well, all of us got a bit... Defensive."

"With how you have been defending him, you would be a wonderful mother, Mrs. Dreemurr."

 _Amen_ , Chara commented. Flowey shifted in his pot on the Headmaster's desk. Toriel just gave a strained smile, and thanked her, returning her own compliment on how Draco was a wonderful child, raised just right. The two glanced to McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore, and the latter realized what they were thinking.

"Minerva, it has been a bit since we were both at Hogwarts. Would you care to join me for a walk around the grounds?" He asked, and the professor nodded as she left alongside the headmaster. Snape started to get up, but Narcissa waved him to sit once again- he was Draco's godfather, after all, and he had as much of a right to be here as the others did.

"Alphys, Undyne, it's a wonderful day out, I think Flowey might wish to be replanted in the garden at our home. And Papyrus, aren't you and Mettaton doing a cooking show together in the afternoon?" The four nodded and Flowey grumbled, the scientist picking him up and exiting the room. Sans was getting up as well, but was stopped by Asgore. Toriel didn't say anything.

"I am afraid that the Dark Lord will not take 'Quidditch Camp' as an excuse for Draco to not join us for the break." Narcissa stated. "And if Draco is pronounced a traitor, the current Slytherins..." Narcissa started.

"Everyone there that night was thrown into Azkaban. He will be safe, until the inevitable second breakout, but Lucius' failure might be pushed onto him." Snape informed the other three, who nodded. Draco paled. Sans seemed to be pretending to not pay attention. Or perhaps he actually wasn't.

"I believe," Asgore interrupted the two mothers. "That they should return home, perhaps with a portkey if a quick getaway is necessary."

The others agreed.

* * *

 **Draco's mother needed to speak to Snape, as well as to Toriel and Asgore, privately.** And so Sans and Draco made their way slowly to the front gate, chatting away.

"you aren't keeping with this 'don't reload' thing very well, kid." Sans commented. Draco had the decency to look ashamed, but mumbled out a reply.

"I panicked. Someone was going to get tortured." His smile didn't falter, but he glanced at the wizard. The two walked in peaceful silence, before Sans spoke again.

"you guys are entering a war. people are gonna get injured, people are gonna die. you can't save everyone, frisk. remember that, alright, kid?"

They nodded, but didn't promise anything.

As the two came down the stairs, Draco cursed. Right, students were still out walking around at this time. And who else could they have run into other than Harry bloody Potter. Really, even if they had saved him from torture, and possibly death at the Department of Mysteries, they still hated him. Especially considering what happened to their father because of him.

"Malfoy." Potter greeted stiffly, glancing between the skeleton and the Slytherin.

"Potter." They replied, hatred dripping off the word. Sans tensed beside them at the tone, before chuckling, rubbing the back of his skull.

"since no one is left in the conversation to say my name, i guess i'll introduce myself." He stuck his hand out. "the name's Sans."

Potter was surprised, and took the hand, shaking it. "Uh- Harry. Harry Potter."

"clay or metal?" He asked, and though it took a moment, Draco realized what he meant, and groaned. The Gryffindor remained confused until Sans clarified. "you said you're a hairy potter. are the pots clay or metal?"

"Oh-" Potter started, realizing what he meant. "Er, I meant that my name was Harry Potter, not-"

Sans waved him off. "forget about it, kid, the joke ain't funny if you don't understand it. hey, Draco, i'm gonna head off the rest of the way on my own. visit, alright?"

They nodded, sending a goodbye to him, and Sans started walking off. If someone was to follow him, they would see him disappear after he turned the corner.

"Hey, Malfoy." Potter started, making Draco stop moving. He seemed awkward, shifting between his two feet. "Thanks for the help, in the Department-"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco turned back to Potter, and in a fit of emotion, they closed the distance between the two fifth years. Potter was startled, staring into Draco's eyes as the latter gave the black-haired boy a smirk, studying the Gryffindor. He held his breath, staring back at the Slytherin. They raised their hand up, not letting their gray eyes leave the other's green. Their noses were nearly touching, the world seemed to go black around them...

Time seemed to slow, and Draco Malfoy punched Harry Potter.

It shouldn't have surprised him as he stumbled down, glasses askew. Chara happily cheered them on as they pulled Potter up by the tie, and Draco hissed their words out at him.

"That's for what happened to my father, Potter." The pureblood released him, letting him lose balance before collecting himself. Draco pulled their wand out, a fire of anger blazing in the eyes, and Potter pulled his to defend himself. But they stopped when they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall coming, the female professor moving quickly to stop any spells, while the headmaster caught up at a much more slower and casual pace

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what in the world are you two doing?" McGonagall asked, confused at what she was seeing. The two were glaring daggers at each other, but hadn't they just been helping each other against death eaters a few days ago?

"I'm trying to decide which curse to use on Malfoy, ma'am." Potter spat out, gripping his wand. Draco played along.

"I'm trying to decide if I should hurt the other side of his face to make it symmetrical, professor."

"Wands away, you two. Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! And to think I had just added fifty points to both houses today, for your help in alerting the world of the return of You-Know-Who! What is going on here?"

"Well, professor, when Malfoy's coward of a fa-"

"I will cut you another pretty scar if you don't shut up, Potter-"

"-ther ended up in prison, he wanted to take his anger out on me-"

"Potter-"

"And decided to punch me to make up for the fact that his father, aunt, and uncle are all Death Eaters." They lunged, and almost had another fist reach Potter's face before someone grabbed the back of their collar, holding them back. A recently arrived Snape glared down at them, ashamed of catching one of his Slytherins fighting right in front of another professor and... Oh, right. Dumbledore.

"I believe this is all a simple misunderstanding." The headmaster stated simply, much to the shock and confusion of the other four.

"A... Misunderstanding?" Snape repeated, incredulous.

"Of course. It's a beautiful day, and most children would be filled to the brim with energy. Staying cooped up on a day like this, why, I can see why anyone would get hotheaded. And with recent events, you both have perfectly logical reasons to be full of anger. Why don't we just apologize, and go our merry ways?"

A pause.

"I'm sorry you don't know how to keep your mouth shut, Potter."

"I'm sorry your father is in prison for attempted murder and for following a man bent on killing half the Wizarding population. And that your aunt is also in prison. And your uncle. And some of your family friends."

"I'm also sorry that you can't dodge a fist to the face." McGonagall's eyes widened, and Snape seemed like he was going to say something, but thought against it at Dumbledore's smile and permission to let the boys leave. Boys will be boys, and all that rubbish. Draco went off to their dorm, deciding that packing was a better idea than going outside and possibly running into Potter again.

* * *

 **The end of the year came and went, and Draco was sitting on the train, heading home for the first time in a while.** They sat silent with Greg and Vincent, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap, and stared out the window at the blurred passing landscape. If they said they weren't worried for the summer, they would be lying. When the train reached the station Draco became tense, wondering if there was any way to leave, a way that didn't put anyone else in danger. But they knew they had to do this. They took their trunk, got off the train, and looked around, trying to find their mother.

It wasn't difficult to look for her, as she stood slightly above the rest of the crowd in her heels, and Draco met up with their mother, a smile on both of their faces. But as Narcissa hugged her child, she whispered in their ear.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you tonight." She told them, and they gave a small nod in understanding. As the two headed home, side by side, Chara spoke softly in Draco's head.

**_The thought of facing this upcoming summer... it fills you with DETERMINATION._ **


	13. Chapter XIII: Sixth Year (Part I)

**Dinner was an awkward affair.** Perhaps it was because their father was in Azkaban. Perhaps it was because the Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table, enjoying Draco's mother's cooking. Perhaps it was because the table had changed. Draco believed that one of the Death Eaters destroyed it in a fit of rage, but they weren't sure. Aunt Bella, possibly. They were pulled out of their thoughts by the Dark Lord starting to speak.

"I am grateful," he began. "For the continued support of the Malfoy family."

"It is an honor to serve you, my lord." Narcissa replied, her head bowed. Draco's voice was softer, shaking, as they repeated the words of their mother, their eyes low and their mind shielded.

"However, I fear that Lucius' failure must be punished. He landed my most loyal followers in Azkaban, and we will be pushed behind schedule for this." How could he speak so casually? Draco wondered, tensing when their mind ran over possible punishments. Most included torture. Some included the entire family.

"The Malfoy family must redeem itself, I believe." The Dark Lord continued. "I will allow Lucius to live, no matter what the outcome. However, there is something that must be done, in the next year, and I believe Draco would be perfect for the task."

"I would be honored to do whatever you ask of me, my lord." They said, looking up as they felt his eyes on them. Draco didn't meet his eyes, instead looking at their mother at the table, before turning their eyes to the table itself. Mother seemed to want to interrupt.

"If you take the Dark Mark at the next meeting, I will break Lucius out alongside my other followers, when the time comes." That was okay, they could deal with a mark... "If you take punishment in his place, I will allow him to live with his mind in tact."

"I will take the punishment of my father, my lord." Draco replied, not missing a beat. What was it, a torture session? They... They would do it. They would get their father back soon.

* * *

 **The remaining summer days before the next meeting passed too quickly for Draco's liking, and they were thrown into a group of Death Eaters.** It was pitiful, too many people missing and those that were there cowering in front of their Dark Lord. The sixteen year old dressed formally for the occasion; Their mother dressed in black, as if heading to her child's funeral. In a way, she was. The two were stiff and expressionless, resigning to their fates.

The Death Eaters littered the sitting room, before becoming silenced by a pain in their arms. The Dark Lord stood in the archway, and his followers parted and bowed.

"Tonight," he began, looking into the eyes of each and every follower. "We will have soon another Malfoy among our ranks. Draco, come."

"Yes, my lord." They murmured, standing and walking over, losing their pureblood pride and confidence as they bowed on one knee in front of the resurrected man. He seemed pleased that he didn't need to ask Draco to bow.

"You will serve me. You will keep no secrets from me. You will fight for the cause."

"I will serve you. I will keep no secrets from you. I will fight for the cause, my lord."

"Look me in the eyes, Draco." They couldn't refuse, it would be too suspicious. The blond lifted their head and their shields, hiding Chara, everything regarding the Order, monsters away behind it, and made eye contact with him.

Making fun of Quirrell hoping to help the heir of Slytherin riding a broom no not Quidditch not a fan realizing Lupin was a werewolf being attacked by a Hippogriff attempting a patronus but failing punching Harry Potter the graveyard- they changed the memory as quickly as possible. Riding a broom over the summer fake memories of Quidditch camp- The Dark Lord exited their mind and Draco fell to both knees, panting slightly, as sweat trickled down their forehead.

"A graveyard." The Dark Lord whispered, only Snape and Draco able to hear him. "What was that graveyard, Draco?"

"A moment of weakness I wished to not show, my lord." They lied. "I visit my grandfather's grave, once a summer."

He seemed content with the answer, not thinking that Draco would dare lie, and told the child to stand. They did so, and as the Dark Lord held his hand out, Draco rolled their sleeve up, giving their arm to the man. He grabbed it, putting his wand to their forearm-

Pain erupted and they nearly fell to their knees, but they just sagged slightly, eyes twitching and teeth gritted. Slowly, ink and magic coursed through their veins, linking Draco with the power of the Dark Lord. A burning sensation flowed in their blood-

It ended as soon as it started, and Draco let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when their arm was released. They stared straight ahead, focusing on their breathing- a sliver of color caught their eye.

In the chest of Lord Voldemort was a small, dull red sliver of a mutilated SOUL. They looked back up at the Dark Lord, masking their disgust, and he placed a hand on their shoulder, ordering them to stand. Draco did so, and they were pulled closer. It was disturbing, to say the least. The Dark Lord hissed into their ear, words that would give them nightmares for the rest of their days.

"Kill Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

 **The Death Eaters left one by one silently, until only Narcissa, Draco, and Lord Voldemort were left.** The latter spoke to the two, casually.

"Tonight is a night to celebrate. Soon, you will pay for your father's errors." He turned away, walking to the room that the Malfoys gifted him, and leaving the two relatives in a tense silence.

'Soon' came too quickly for Draco's liking, and they were in a similar position that they were those few nights ago. They bowed their head in front of the Dark Lord, who had Snape standing on his left and... Fenrir Greyback to his right. That concerned Narcissa and Draco, who both knew about what Greyback was often used for, but neither dared to resist or plea.

This was their fate. They were accepting it, for their family's sake. Chara was raging, telling Draco to attack, /you can kill him, damn it!/

"Stand." They did so. "Follow Greyback. Do not try to run."

They did so, not looking back.

{~UTHP~}

The moon shined through the window of the Malfoy dungeons, and Greyback was twisting and laughing. Each crack echoed on the stone of the dungeon walls and floor, chilling Draco to the bone. Chara was trying to get in control, to fight back against the werewolf and not get turned. But if this didn't happen, something worse would happen to their father. They couldn't reload and do anything differently.

The human that was once across from him now had a soul of pure white, and was growling and snapping. He was in perfect control of his wolf body, but that didn't mean anything for Draco. It just meant that there was no forced resetting, as Greyback would make sure to not kill him.

They didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The wolf snapped at them, studying its new victim, and Draco stood still, accepting their fate.

_But Chara refused._

In a moment of weakness as the wolf lunged, Chara took over, throwing their body to the side and running into the wall. It hurt, but Chara was determined, and shoved themself away from the wall. They ran for the door, dodging a second lunge from the wolf, and pulled at the bars. No, no, it wouldn't break or open. They turned, and were surprised by the sudden closeness of Greyback, who swiped at their stomach and got their target. Chara was bleeding, but refused to give up. Draco was trying to shove their way back, but the dead child was much too determined to give away control to someone who would give up.

They pushed on the wounds as best as possible, while at the same time trying to dodge every attack that Greyback was making. There wasn't even a moment to lean against the wall and rest. They were panting and slower than before, getting sloppier with each passing second. Darkness enveloped them before they registered the pain of the wolf's jaw clamping down on their arm.

 _Reload?_ A voice asked in the darkness. _Yes, or No?_

Draco answered, not even having to think.

* * *

 **The rest of the summer went by uneventfully**. Well, as uneventful as it could be with Lord Voldemort in their house. It was odd, because Draco didn't actually see him around- they just knew he was in the house. They spent time in the family library, trying to find out what happened to the Dark Lord's SOUL, but they couldn't come up with anything.

It was August when they went out shopping with their mother, who refused to leave their side. They got their books, a new cauldron... Their mother wanted to get them new robes and, always a fan of getting new clothes, they happily complied. That was what made them end up in Madame Malkin's, trying and measuring a dark green robe. The small talk had gone to unnecessary topics, such as how it was difficult to find a time that both Draco and their mother were available to shop.

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you let me go on my own. I'm not a child, Mother, in case you haven't noticed. I'm perfectly capable of doing my own shopping."

Madame Malkin jumped to their mother's defense, and when they noticed the way their mother was getting, they dropped the topic.

They had moved to look in the mirror one last time, as some dark greens made them look much too dead, and they were pleased to see that wasn't the case. But their smile fell when they noticed the Merry Trio of Idiots in the shop.

"Mother, if something smells to you, it's just a Mug- Mudblood." Draco called, and Madame Malkin replied, the two women exiting to stand and get one last look at the robe.

"Now, there is no need for that language Mr. Malfoy! And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added the last part hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Potter and Weasley, standing there with their wands out and pointed at Draco. Granger was whispering something to the two, but they weren't listening. Draco scoffed and returned to studying their reflection in the mirror.

"Like you'd dare do magic outside of school." They commented, before asking casually, not betraying their curiosity. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam, please!"

Narcissa strolled out from behind the clothes rack, glaring at the Gryffindors who dared to try and harm her child.

"Put those away, " Her voice was cold and she was in mother mode. Merlin, that was terrifying. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" Potter asked arrogantly, stepping forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Draco started to fiddle with their ring. Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse... Dangerous thing to say... Wands away, please!"

But Potter did not lower his wand. Draco's mother gave a smile that was intertwined with a sneer. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Potter looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow... Look at that... He's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Draco snarled, wishing they were out of these longer robes so they could fight. But their mother placed a hand on their shoulder, restraining them.

"It's all right, Draco. I expect Potter will meet his dear parents before I am reunited with Lucius." Potter raised his wand higher.

"Harry, no!" moaned Granger, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down by his side. "Think... You mustn't... You'll be in such trouble... "

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Draco, who was still glaring at Potter.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..." Draco gently guided her hand away, wincing when she accidentally put a pin in their left arm

"The sleeve is fine, Madame."

"Mr. Malfoy, please, it should really be shortened-"

"Mother. I believe I don't want to get robes here anymore." They stated, annoyed with the woman.

"You're right, Draco." Narcissa agreed, with a glance at Granger. "Now that I know the kind of scum that shops here... We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

Because that's run by Death Eaters, they won't judge, was left off of the sentence, but implied. Draco took their robe off and gave it politely back.

And with that the pair of them strode out of the shop, heading off to finish shopping. But Draco kept checking their watch, and when they commented about the time that had been wasted in Madame Malkin's, Narcissa shifted. She didn't want to send her child alone, but...

"If they give me grief, mother, I'll show them my arm." They commented, and Narcissa paled, informing them that 'No you will not, Draco Malfoy!' But she pursed her lips and split some of the Galleons, telling Draco to come to the Apothecary immediately afterward. They nodded, and headed out.

They may or may not have gotten distracted by the Weasley Twins' shop, but they continued on, down Knockturn Alley to Borgin and Burke's. The bell jingled slightly as they opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! Pleasure to see you again." Borgin greeted, before his smile fell at the look Draco had. They were determined, and in a rush; their hands moved quickly and their mouth running words out.

"Do you know anyone that can fix this cabinet's twin, Mr. Borgin? And I would suggest not lying, or both of us are going to be in trouble." He nodded, but didn't seem very into it.

"It is very difficult to say, I could fix it if I s-"

"You can fix it?" Draco interrupted, happy. "You know how to fix it?"

"Possibly, " said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't." Draco admitted. "It's got to stay put. Could you to tell me how to do it, instead?"

Borgin licked his lips nervously. "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" They asked, a sneer growing on their face at that. "Perhaps I can tell you about a family friend of mine that would be displeased if you couldn't help me fix this, Mr. Borgin. There are quite a few that are impatient for this to be fixed."

"M-Mr. Malfoy-" He was shaking in his shoes. Chara commented that he wasn't fit to work in Knockturn Alley, and Draco agreed.

"Well, do try your best before they get too impatient, Borgin, for your sake. Tell me if you accomplish anything useful. I'd better be off." They fiddled with their ring and straightened their tie, before adding on. "And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't. How would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it." They instructed, and Borgin replied with an "Of course not, sir," and a deep bow.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally, " murmured Borgin, bowing again. Draco nodded and turned around, exiting the door (which jingled slightly at their departure) and heading to finish their robes.

They hoped that they could fix the cabinet as soon as they got back to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter XIV: Sixth Year (Part II)

**The train ride was quiet.** Draco had their head in Pansy's lap, a book raised in the air as they read. Pansy had begun to unconsciously run her hands through Draco's hair, much more interested in the passing landscape. She turned and looked as the compartment door opened, revealing Blaise, who had some difficulty closing the door.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He hissed angrily, moving it back and forth in an attempt to dislodge it from whatever might have gotten stuck. The door pulled back and Blaise, still clinging on to the handle, toppled over sideways into Gregory's lap. The two were snarling at each other, but Draco was more distracted by the flash of white that they caught sight of. Impossible... They would keep an eye out, just in case. Greg slammed the door shut and flung Blaise off of him; he collapsed into his own seat looking ruffled, and while he straightened himself up, Greg returned to his comic. Draco sniggered, but said nothing, instead lowering their book and glancing toward Blaise.

"So, Blaise, what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to kiss up to well-connected people." He replied, still glaring at Greg. "Not that he managed to find many."

Draco scowled. "Who else had he invited?"

"McLaggen from Gryffindor..."

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry..." They commented.

"...Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw..."

Pansy scowled. "Not him, he's a prat!"

"And Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl." finished Blaise. Draco sat up very suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside. Theodore beat them to the question, surprised, and barely holding in his laughter.

"He invited _Longbottom_?"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there." He replied sarcastically.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Theo pressed, and Blaise shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously. He wanted a look at 'the Chosen One.' What better way than through his friends?" Draco spat out, crossing their arms and returning to their lying down position with their head in Pansy's lap. "But that Weasley girl! Slughorn only needed to include one of Potter's friends, so what's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her." Pansy offered, looking at the guys around her. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard youare to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Blaise replied coldly, scowling. Pansy looked pleased.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his..."

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," Blaise said. "He asked me about Theo's father when I first arrived."

Theo flushed slightly. "They used to be old friends."

"When he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Theo didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

The other Slytherins looked angry, but Draco forced out a humorous laugh. "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." They yawned. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" Pansy asked indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Well, with everything going on, either I'm going to be doing more than just studying for stupid tests, or I'm gonna be out of the country with mother." They commented. Blaise nodded in understanding, but the others were confused.

"Did he actually-?" Draco cut off Pansy's question with a nod, and she paled. "He'll be asking for us next, won't he?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, he might wait."

"Why would he ask for you first, then? You aren't qualified for anything." Blaise said scathingly, and Draco met his eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't need someone qualified for what he wants me to do." Greg, Vincent, and Pansy were shocked to hear that they got a job from the Dark Lord, but were pulled out of their shock by the train arriving at Hogsmeade station. They put on their cloaks and Greg reached up for his trunk to get his cloak. Draco looked up when there was a gasp from the luggage rack, narrowing their eyes and trying to make out anything up there. They turned away as Greg opened the door and walked out, Vincent, Blaise, and Theo followed. Pansy held her hand out for Draco, a smile on her face, but they waved her off.

"You go on, I want to check something." Pansy nodded and left, and Draco closed the door, before shutting the blinds. They took their trunk down and opened it, glancing around. Draco took out their mirror, angling it toward the luggage rack; They focused, listening to their own breathing, and...

There was their own red soul, edged in white, but that wasn't important. Right there. A yellow SOUL. They spun around, yelling _Petrificus Totalus_ and shooting a spell toward the SOUL. Half of Potter tumbled off of the rack, and Draco reached toward the invisible half of the Gryffindor, and when they felt fabric, they ripped. A cloth- no, a cloak. One that turned the wearer invisible. Useful for cowards.

"I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something flash through the air after Zabini came back..." Their eyes lingered for a moment upon Potter's shoes. Yep, white. "You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here...

I told you I'd make you pay for what happened to my father." And they stomped down, hard, on Potter's face. They felt his nose break, and saw blood. Chara was laughing. Draco threw the cloak over him, covering his body completely. "See you around, Potter... Or not."

And, taking care to tread on Harry's fingers, Draco left the compartment.

* * *

 **They were stopped by Sirius, which was interesting.** He gave the Slytherin a smile, before scanning them and their trunk, seemingly thankful that Draco didn't have anything dangerous or dark on them; no, all the dark objects had been hidden right after their mother found out father was arrested- she made sure the Malfoy family didn't suffer financially because of what happened to their father.

The sorting was boring, the hat just warning that the school should band together to face the new evils. Dumbledore's half-dead hand was interesting, however, as was Snape's new Defense position. Why hadn't he told them anything about his new job?

Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing everyone's chatter about the news of Snape. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had justimparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence seemed to strain as Dumbledore spoke. Draco rolled their eyes and looked to their fork for entertainment, balancing it on their nose and reaching to others' utensils to try and add more. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urgeyou, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them - in particular, the rulethat you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety. "Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I knowthat your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Draco got up slowly, hiding from their friends amongst other students, and made their way at a snail's pace toward the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 **The next day came quickly, and Draco sat next to Pansy and Blaise, eating breakfast and chatting amongst themselves**. They were interrupted by Snape, who had come to confirm which classes Draco wished to take, and to ensure that they passed everything they had to.

"An O in Defense, Potions, and Herbology, and an E in Transfiguration and Charms. Congratulations, you may continue with your chosen classes." He gave Draco their schedule before continuing on.

Neither had made eye contact the entire time.

* * *

 **Their first free period came and went, and eventually they had seated themself in the Potions classroom.** They set their scales on the table in front of them, and Theo sat to their right.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to look at, just out of interest, you know." Slughorn started. "These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWTs. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Draco raised their hand lazily, but Slughorn pointed at Granger.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth, " She explained.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily, before continuing to the cauldron nearest to the Ravenclaw table.

"This one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can...?" Draco raised their hand, higher this time, but he called on Granger once again.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir." she answered, before launching into an explanation.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here... Yes, my dear?" Slughorn was looking slightly bemused, as Granger's hand punched the air again. He didn't even bother to five others a chance

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," started Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed. "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" She exclaimed, and Theo perked up. Draco snorted.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals, and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"

As Slughorn went on to compliment Granger, Theo nudged Draco, asking them what they smelled. He offered the fact that he smelled chocolate and the sea, while Draco focused on smelling.

"It's butterscotch-cinnamon." They informed the other Slytherin, who was amused. "And lavender- not the person, bloody hell no. A hint of old books, too."

 _Let me smell, let me smell!_ Chara complained, and Draco moved over to let them control for a few moments. When they returned to the back of Draco's mind, they stayed silent. The Slytherin questioned what they smelled, but they refused to reply.

As they started to make their Draught of the Living Death, Slughorn had wandered over, and Draco pointedly ignored him. They remembered Blaise's words, of how he didn't care for the children of Death Eaters, and had decided the second they saw the old man that they were going to be a great student.

They were determined to not just be known as 'Draco Malfoy- son of a Death Eater.' As they left the classroom, Chara mumbled out a reply. _Chocolate and buttercups_.

* * *

 **The first weekend of the month brought development.** On Saturday, they snuck out in search of the Room of Requirement, only remembering vaguely about where it was meant to be.

Their plan of how to kill Albus Dumbledore had come to them in about mid-July. They had gone searching through Knockturn Alley for something that might have helped them, when they came across the cabinet in Borgin and Burke's. Since it wasn't a normal furniture store, Draco assumed that there was something special about the cabinet, and they were right.

_"It has a twin, and you can go through this cabinet and exit out the twin." It was perfect, they could get Death Eaters into Hogwarts! "But the twin was broken years ago, and thrown out. I haven't the slightest idea where it is."_

_That wasn't too bad, they could deal. They just had to find the Room of Requirement, it had anything and everything they needed, just pace back and forth-_

There. They entered the Room, and were amazed to see it stacked to the brim with stuff. Lamps, tables, trophies, was that a chicken? They travelled around the Room for what felt like hours, looking up and down the piles, trying to find something that vaguely resembled the closet. There was one that looked similar, except for the fact that it was two drawers, and filled to the brim with socks; Draco blushed and shut that as quickly as possible.

"Come on, you have to be here somewhere..." They focused hard, determined to find the Cabinet. If it wasn't here, they had no idea where it would be, and would have to find another way to complete their task.

As they looked around, however, they stumbled across a sliver of red. One that looked _very_ familiar. They were thrown back to their initiation, where the Dark Lord only had a small part of their own SOUL... They picked up the object housing the SOUL piece, a crown (Diadem, their mother would have corrected), and put it in their pocket. But a glance at their watch said it was time to go, and they went back to the door of the room, looking at everything one last time. They would come back tomorrow.

Saturday night brought Draco to their bed, sitting up and calling Toriel through the mirror. They exchanged pleasantries, before wondering if it would be possible to speak to Alphys tomorrow morning. She agreed, and wished Draco good night.

Sunday morning had Draco sitting with a plate of breakfast on their bed, crossed legs, and a mirror balancing on their pillow. Alphys had just called them, and they shut their curtains, silencing the conversation to the outside world.

"Hey, Draco! You, um, wanted to speak to me?"

"Is it possible to split a SOUL?" They cut to the chase, not wanting to waste time with greetings, and Alphys was startled. She started tripping over her words, sweating, and not looking at the mirror.

"W-Well, I wasn't really-really- I didn't focus on splitting a- a SOUL, just on extracting- I- I'm not really the m-monster to-to ask. Why are you even-why are you a-asking?"

"...just curious." They answered, not looking Alphys in the eyes. She shifted, before talking.

"I... There's a notebook, about that sort of thing. I f-found it in my n-notes, but I didn't w-write it, the n-notebook I mean, b-but it might h-help?" Their eyes brightened at this, and she promised to send it over if Draco promised to do something in return.

"Muffet came over, a business partner of hers is dying, and she wanted someone to go with to the... The funeral, when the time came. Would you go?"

Draco assured Alphys that they would accompany Muffet when the time came, and she excused herself to find and send the notebook.

* * *

 **The rest of the day was filled with homework, and searching for the cabinet**. The notebook came by owl during dinner, and Draco got to reading it whenever they could.

That turned out to be a mistake.

It was the third week of school, and Draco was snappy. Theo swore that Draco actually _growled_ at him when he tried to ask them for help on the Potions homework, and Pansy often had to warn the Slytherin to calm down whenever they were eating. Snape was giving them side glances and trying to slip a potion into their meals, Chara had gone focused and silent, and Slughorn was paying more attention to the snappish student. That was what got Draco in trouble for reading the notebook in class- If it was any other day, Slughorn wouldn't have paid them any attention. But they had been the talk of Slytherin, and while reading the notebook when they waited for their potion to simmer long enough, Slughorn stole it right out of their hands, chiding the student for not paying attention. They glared but said nothing, fists going white as they clenched them, and they returned to glaring at their potion, as if daring it to mess up.

At the end of class they went up to Slughorn's desk and, as they put a perfect potion sample down on his desk, requested the book be returned to them. He informed Draco that he would be giving it to their Head of House, and he would decide when to return it to the student.

"But sir," they started. "I really need that book for a project-"

"I don't believe for a second, Mr. Malfoy, that any class you take would be studying the nature of... souls." Draco was outraged, the man had read it during class? It was theirs, not his! There was pain, in the area of their mind that Chara usually resided in, and they stayed silent as Slughorn continued. "Unless you wish to appeal to, say, Dumbledore himself for the return of your book, I'm afraid I must go through your Head of House before you can get it back."

They nodded, and turned to leave, not waiting to be excused.


	15. Chapter XV: Sixth Year (Part III)

**Draco was overworking themself, and they** **knew it.** They went to search for the Cabinet at least two hours a day, their homework was piling up- they already had detention on Hogsmeade weekend with McGonagall for missing so much -they were making a back up plan in case the whole murdering Dumbledore by using other Death Eaters and the Cabinet didn't work, and once they got their hands on their notebook again they would continue to study about SOULs. To top it all off, Snape had called them to stay after Defense.

They stood rigid across from the professor, who removed and held up a notebook up, raising an eyebrow at the possessive gleam that grew in Draco's eyes at the sight of it.

"Sit." They did so, their eyes moving between the book and Snape. The professor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I am aware of what happened over the summer to you at the hands of Greyback, Draco. I do not understand how you got your mother to believe that you weren't bitten, when the halfbreed spent the rest of the month talking about his new victim to anyone that would listen. However, I will be willing to overlook the lies to your mother if you confide in the Headmaster, or, at the very least, Madame Pomfrey, who can-"

"I didn't turn, professor." They said softly, and the defense professor paused, turning to his student.

"Excuse me? Do you mean to tell me that you experienced a miracle?" He sneered and tossed the book on the desk, before invaded Draco's personal space. "Do not lie to me, Draco."

"I'm not, sir. I didn't turn. Mother saw, too. I was in pain, sure, but I didn't turn."

He backed away, trying to understand. "But you got scratched and bit, the night of the full moon. You cannot just not turn."

They shrugged, not sure what to say, and Snape gave the book to the Slytherin. "You will not have any qualms if I wished to confirm this this full moon, would you?"

"No, sir."

A nod, and they were excused to dinner.

* * *

 **The full moon came quicker than they wanted it to, and Draco made their way down to the Shrieking Shack with Professor Snape.** The student held Gaster's notebook close to them, glancing up at the darkening sky silently. When the two made it to the Shrieking Shack, Snape seemed to hesitate, but went in once Draco did, to ensure he didn't lose the child. The Slytherin sat down on the battered couch, opened up the notebook, and started to read.

_There is a word that the humans use. The magical population of the humans, wizards and witches, as they call themselves, use this word to speak of the splitting of the SOUL. It is barely ever said, children not being taught about it and elders paling whenever someone says the word. The only person to split their SOUL was the creator himself, many years ago._

_Humans do this to live passed their short existences. They end the lives of others and, with enough intent, split their SOUL to achieve immortality. Creating one gives them the ability to anchor their own soul to earth if the body was destroyed. The more they create, the closer they are to true immortality._

_This is the way of the Horcrux._

Snape sent them a glance as the moon slowly came up. Moonlight shined through the (charmed to be unbreakable) window, and Draco put the notebook to their side, bringing their legs up and resting their chin on their knees. They shut their eyes, and it was as if they were thrown into a battle. In a way, they were.

They opened their eyes to a black field, empty except for two other figures. One was a human, brunette, and standing to Draco's left. They were physically younger, but had the same air maturity that the Slytherin did. Chara tightened their grip on their knife as they both caught sight of the second figure.

A wolf of white, stalking toward them. Wisps were steaming off of the wolf's body, reaching, wanting to grab hold of the two humans. The creature's soul shined a pure white in its chest, and with a glance down Draco noticed their own red, not twinged with any more white. This was going to be a fight for control.

It was a mental battle, but the two SOULs were determined to win. Chara attacked first, swiping, then backing up as the wolf unleashed its poisonous wisps. Draco dodged, before going in to try and calm the dog down, much to the anger of Chara who just wanted to attack and make it easier to deal with for the rest of the night. But as it attacked again, they dodged again, continuing the cycle.

Draco lost track of how many times they had dodged and been attacked, but around halfway through the fight they had been distracted by insistent tapping on their shoulder, and turned around to see what it was. It was a moment of weakness as the wolf lunged, and Draco turned to see it much closer than it was two seconds ago. They closed their eyes and jumped to the side, but it seemed like the wolf was anticipating that movement-

They stared in shock as Chara jumped in front of the attack, and the wolf disintegrated, having completed it's task of finding a SOUL to reside in. The child fell to their knees, coughing out a mixture of blood and white dust, but they turned to look to Draco. They gave a pained smile, and the edges of Draco's vision started to return to the Shack.

"I'll take care of it."

Draco was thrown out of their mind's field, gasping for breath as they returned to the Shrieking Shack. Their body was shaking, and they gripped the couch, trying to keep a hold on the real world-

"Draco!" There were hands on their shoulders- grab the hands these were real this was the real world but Chara just got injured and that was real too a name shouting it was their name their name-

They were dimly aware of a bright silvery shape running off, before they collapsed in a state of confusion and exhaustion.

* * *

 **They awoke to the Hospital Wing not knowing when to close its blinds.** The sun shone in their eyes, and they were groggy as they sat up, rubbing offending spots out of their vision. It took only a few moments for Madame Pomfrey to notice Draco was awake, and she quickly moved to get potions for them to take.

As they waited for her to return, they hesitantly nudged the corner of their own mind, seeing if Chara was there. All they got in response was a grunt and an amplified version of Chara's snoring, but that was good enough for Draco. That meant they were alive.

After Madame Pomfrey shoved potions down their throat, she pursed her lips, stopping for a moment. "Severus told Dumbledore, who told Remus, who told Sirius, about what happened last night."

Draco nodded dumbly, their hand rubbing their bite mark and tattoo subconsciously, as she continued to say that they usually checked up on Draco around lunch time, and would be coming in roughly an hour most likely. They lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, and lulled back into a light sleep to the tick, tock of the clock.

"It's been two days, Moony, he's gotta wake up soon!" They cracked an eye open at the sound of Sirius' voice, and at Remus' response.

"I took a little more than a week to recover for the first year, Sirius, give him some ti-" the two had walked in to check on Draco, and were pleasantly surprised to see them awake. Confused, and surprised, but awake. The males made their way over, Sirius leaning on the edge of the end of the bed, Remus taking the chair. The ex-wanted criminal gave a contagious smile, but seemed to know not to ask any intense questions about what happened.

"Severus would have been here, but he had a class to teach..." Remus offered, and Draco was thankful for their godfather being a professor for once. "We'll tell Dumbledore you're awake-"

Their eyes widened in alarm, and Sirius quickly interrupted to calm them. "Of course, it could be possible that anything stressful could send you into a relapse, and we should wait a few more days to make sure you're all better before talking to intensely on the subject. You know, even school might be too tough on you, we should really take you back to your mother's- but oh, I've talked to her friend, and Narcissa is actually getting ready for a trip to France, she really can't take care of you, such a shame, guess I will have to take care of my nephew-"

"Cousin, Sirius, he's your cousin-" Remus interrupted, not reacting in the way that Draco thought he would. He was giving a knowing smile, one that suggested prior knowledge of what Sirius planned on doing.

"-and you need not worry about anyone accusing you of being a werewolf, Harry's got that covered-"

"Potter knows?" They cried out, incredulous. "And he's covering for me?"

"Oh, no, Harry got it in his mind that you're a Death Eater." Remus replied with a bemused smile. Well, he isn't wrong.

"-And so, you will be coming with us as Remus teaches you the ways of dealing with your furry little problem, and in exchange you stop breaking Harry's nose whenever you see him, deal?"

Draco had the decency to look slightly abashed, but nodded nonetheless. They received another smile at that, and returned their own as Remus went to go tell Madame Pomfrey what was going to happen to her patient. Sirius turned to Draco when Remus had left, a pained smile on his face.

"I, uh, got threatened by a familiar flower of yours yesterday, after it-"

"He."

Sirius paused, before continuing. "After _he_ found out Remus and my plan. He said that if I didn't let him and Toriel see you he would murder everyone I know and love."

Yep, that sounded like Flowey. The two lapsed into silence, before Draco opened their mouth, ready to speak-

They were interrupted by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey, Remus, and... Draco kept a collected face as their eyes fell onto Dumbledore.

"I seem to be seeing you quite often in the Hospital Wing, Mr. Malfoy." He pointed out casually, referencing back to the Hippogriff in third year, and their near-death experience in fourth. Draco gave a shrug, a small smile on their face, before Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"I believe that, after hearing what Remus has told me, it would be best for you to take a small break and learn as much as possible about your situation. Of course, Remus won't know everything, but there will be plenty of books at Grimmauld Place that might hint toward some explanation."

The Slytherin nodded in understanding, and Sirius was giddy next to the headmaster. But at a glance toward the three others, Dumbledore seemed to silently request to be left alone with Draco, and they complied. The Headmaster sat down next to them, his hands in his lap, and met Draco's eyes. They put up a small shield over facts about the Underground and about what happened over the summer, but didn't hide the mental battle that they had with the wolf and-

"Who are they, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Draco looked away, cursing under their breath. They gave a low, incoherent mutter about how _It's a long story_ , and although they swore it was impossible for Dumbledore to hear it, he gave a knowing smile and nodded. "Whenever you are ready, I would be happy to learn about them."

They nodded dumbly, and Dumbledore got up, opening the curtain slightly to reveal Remus and Sirius. "I believe I said all I needed to tell them-"

Draco gave a smile. Maybe letting Dumbledore see a memory or two wasn't so bad. "And I leave Draco in the two of yours hands. Please, do try to give them back by next week. Should I tell Mr. Harper to start practicing to be Seeker?"

Right. Quidditch. Draco nodded, and with a wave, Dumbledore left. Sirius turned to the Slytherin, whose was slowly getting out of bed, and he smiled, helping them up.

"I say we go by train as your first 'Werewolf-y Lesson,' as you can't apparate properly the night after a transformation."

Draco didn't want to know what sort of puppy eyes Sirius would give them when he realized they didn't actually transform.


	16. Chapter XVI: Sixth Year (Part IV)

**Sirius had terrible puppy dog eyes.** As in they were so good, that Draco would have punched themself for making him look so disappointed that they weren't actually a werewolf. They wanted to sarcastically reply about how 'Yes, it's terrible that I don't turn into a murderous monster once a month,' but decided against it.

Remus was interested, and when they got to Grimmauld Place, delved deeper into just what happened on the full moon night. Draco explained all they could (though omitting Chara) over a cup of tea, and the werewolf only nodded and asked clarifying questions, not interrupting with his own opinion until Draco was done. And when he did tell his thoughts, he only suggested that Draco went to bed, and that they should take a Dreamless sleep potion.

They got up and went upstairs, lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Chara was silent, and the ticking of the clock echoed through the room. It was a time where Draco could organize their thoughts, and they did so.

They had to work on something other than the Cabinet. It wasn't working and they couldn't find it. They would try until Christmas Break, but... But what else could they do? Was it possible to just... Knock Dumbledore out? Until the Dark Lord is defeated? No, it would be harder to knock out and kidnap than to kill him.

They would find something. Poison, perhaps?

Then there was the subject of the Horcrux. The crown that they found (and currently had in their bag) held a piece of the _Dark Lord's SOUL,_ and they didn't know what to do with it. They couldn't return it to the Dark Lord, because he would wonder how Draco knew. Well, they realized, if the Dark Lord specifically didn't want it, they supposed it was a part of a SOUL up for grabs.

Lastly, there was Chara. They were still asleep, and if Draco focused hard enough, they could see the red-and-white SOUL next to their own red one. Why did they jump in front and protect Draco? What was going to happen at the next full moon, would they have to protect themself against Chara, or just not let them get in control?

When it neared ten and they still weren't asleep, Draco slipped out of bed, heading downstairs for a cup of water. The floorboards creaked under them, and they winced at the sound, but continued on. When they got down to the kitchen, they were surprised to see someone was already there. Sirius sat at the table, nursing a steaming cup of what looked to be hot chocolate. He gave a smile when he saw Draco, who got their own cup of water and sat across from the man.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, and they nodded. "Me neither."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, sipping their respective drinks, and listening as the clock ticked away wasted seconds.

* * *

 **The days passed slowly, with Sirius getting Draco's help to fix up a bike, much to the latter's displeasure, and Remus making them _meditate_.** After meditating, which was really just having conversations with a sleepy and slightly cranky Chara, they would have a round of chess, which Draco would use to take out their anger as their pawns, rook, and queen especially smashed other pieces. It was relaxing, to ignore the growing amount of homework that they were going to have, and to not think about the Dark Lord ultimately torturing their family and killing them for not completing their task quick enough-

"There's a skeleton and a flower at the door." Sirius called out, and Remus and Draco poked their heads out from where they were playing Wizard's Chess. Draco's eyes brightened at the sight of Sans and Flowey, but Remus tensed slightly upon seeing the skeleton.

"And you are...?"

"sans. sans the skeleton." He introduced, sticking out his free hand. Remus accepted and shook it cautiously, before glancing to Draco. "tori got busy with grading papers, so i'm here instead."

The Slytherin nodded, as if to confirm that this was Sans and that the story was true, but Remus was hesitating. Flowey groaned when he noticed that Remus wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and he rolled his eyes, telling Sans that he wanted Draco to hold him. The skeleton complied, handing the potted plant to them, and Flowey gave Sirius a glare, throwing his head in Remus' direction.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius started, putting a hand on his shoulder after understanding what he meant. "You said you'd help with cooking for the meeting tonight, right? We should get started now-"

"I think we might need an extra hand with the cooking, now that I think about it." He announced. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Skeleton, but-"

"no worries, i get it. i got things i can do instead." He turned to Draco and ruffled their hair. "see ya later, kid."

"I'm staying with the idiot." Flowey said, and Sans gave a 'why not' shrug before turning and leaving. When Remus closed the door, Draco turned on him.

"What was that about?" They asked, glaring at their ex-professor. Flowey was pretending and failing to not seem interested. Sirius suggested they moved down and drank some tea, but Draco continued. "You can't just stop plans you agreed to-"

"We agreed to you spending time with Ms. Dreemurr, not with that skeleton-"

"You haven't even met him, what's wrong with him? Is it because he's a skeleton?"

"Why would I care about that?" Remus asked, confused. Draco was raising their voice. Chara stirred.

"I can't find any other logical reason to you not letting me hang out with him!"

"Maybe it's because I don't trust you to be alone with a stranger?"

"I've known him for longer than I've known _you_! You trust me to be safe with an ex-wanted criminal and a werewolf, but not with a _friend_?"

They were shouting, and Remus was trying hard to keep his head.

"I don't like the look of him-"

"He's a skeleton, you could literally see _through_ him, he wasn't hiding anything-" Chara woke, and after running over the conversation, tried to shove Draco out of the way to fight back. They complied, letting the dead child have control over their mouth.

"That's not what I mean, Draco-"

"And for another thing, I can hang out with whoever I please, because you aren't my father, Remus!"

"You're right, I'm actually _here_ and not _in prison_ , which means I can _stop you from walking off with the monster your Boggart is based off of!"_ He snapped. They paled, but didn't back down- Chara was thankful that Draco wasn't in control. "You have been entrusted in Sirius' and my care for the week, I except you to understand that what we say goes."

Their fist balled up. "Well then, say my name, because I'm _going_."

* * *

 **They returned that night, angry, and the other Slytherins were smart enough to not question them**. It was nice to have Chara back, as the second person helped during their search for the Cabinet, in case they missed anything. But they went through every single pile by the time Christmas Break was only a week away, and they knew it was a lost cause. They would have to change the plan.

Snape kept trying to get them to come to his office, to make them tell him what they were doing, but they wouldn't go, instead spending their time catching up on homework, and trying to think of a new plan. _We could always kill him ourselves._ Chara suggested, but Draco disagreed. That would send them to Azkaban, they couldn't- _You'd only be sent if you got caught._ _Take someone else's wand, and do it in the middle of the night. Or hey, don't even use a wand. Use a knife, do it the muggle way and no one will suspect you._

Draco asked Chara to shut up, and they went silent.

* * *

**"Go to Slughorn's party with me."**

"Well, alright, though I didn't know you swung that way, Blaise."

If it was any other person, they would have choked on their toast. But he just groaned and rolled his eyes, clarifying, "You know what I mean, Malfoy. And don't wink at me ever again. It's... Unnerving."

Draco shrugged and set the notebook down next to their empty plate, looking at Blaise. "I thought you asked Daphne to keep you company."

"She backed out. And before you ask, Theo still wants to curse Slughorn for what he said about his father. Meet here at eight. Dress nicely."

And with that, Blaise got up and headed off to class. Draco got up soon afterward, and it was only when they were outside of the Great Hall that someone manhandled them and pulled them into a deserted hallway.

"Go to Slughorn's party with me." Ginny Weasley ordered, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Only for a bit. You'll be the one to anger Ron the most, being the Slytherin Prat- sorry, Prince-" she didn't seem very sorry. "and all. After I piss off Ron you can leave, and I'll go to Dean."

"Can't, Weasley, I'm going with someone already." She looked shocked, then angry, and seemed to be reaching for her wand before thinking against it and stomping away.

Should they be offended that they were only thought of to be used to anger Ron? They had to repeat the question to themself after lunch, when Granger cornered them and asked them exactly what Blaise and Weasley had.

"-Don't get me wrong, I'm only asking you because you're the most decent person to go with that will annoy Ron-"

"I already am going with someone else, Granger, don't waste your breath."

"-and McLaggen is dumber than a first year doing dares for a galleon- what?" She snapped out of her monologue, surprised. "With who?"

"Blaise." They shrugged as they answered, before giving a flirtatious smile. "But if you ever need someone to be caught under the mistletoe with, I wouldn't mind leaving his side for a moment or two."

She blushed, angry, before opening her mouth. "Well, if you just- I- Er, well, in case you ever have an extra second, it would be lovely if you helped- Nevermind."

And with that she left, the image of Blaise and Draco going to Slughorn's party together stuck in her mind.

* * *

**"Draco, please, enlighten me."**

" _Lumos_."

"Ha, ha. Why did a blushing Mudblood come up to me to say she hated me because I was a prat, not because of my preference in regards to plus ones to a party?"

"I haven't the slightest idea why Granger would say that, Blaise."

"I never said it was Granger."

* * *

 **It was the day of the party, and everyone that wasn't going with anyone was looking into their drinks suspiciously.** Pansy was gloomy, saying that Luna was going with Potter of all people, and Granger seemed to be looking around wildly for anyone that would annoy Ron. Draco decided to put her out of her misery. "Watch this." They muttered to Theo and Blaise, who all too happily complied. Draco made their way over to the Gryffindors, making an effort to pretend to straighten themself up before reaching the red-and-gold students.

"-no invite." Pavarti told Granger, gloomy. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good. You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm-"

"Hey, 'mione." They interrupted, and wrapped their arms around her from behind. She jumped and blushed, turning her head to look at Draco. "You said seven thirty, right?"

"Eight, Draco-" she replied, playing along. They gave her a small wink before returning to their own table, where Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were dying of laughter. Pavarti was questioning Granger, whose cheeks, ears, and neck were still a bright red, and Draco turned to Blaise, an apologetic look on their face.

"Sorry, I can't go with you tonight."

"Please, I'd give five galleons to see you last more than ten minutes with the Mudblood."

"Challenge accepted."

"What?"

* * *

 **"What happened to your eye?"** Pansy asked, looking up from her book.

"Weasley punched me for planning to go to Slughorn's party with both his sister and Granger."

"...and what did you say to that?"

"I told him he was going mad and Weaselette was a liar."

"...and what else?" Blaise asked, knowing his friend by now.

"And that I was obviously going with Granger and Potter, not Granger and that blood traitor."

* * *

 **Slytherin girls were glaring at Granger as she made her way to meet Draco at the Entrance Hall.** They offered their arm out to the muggleborn before heading to Slughorn's office, making small conversation.

"I thought you were going with Zabini." She murmured, straightening out her dress and fiddling with her black necklace. The two matched, not on purpose (it was easy to accidentally match with Draco, who tended to wear all black), and it just caused more glances in their direction.

"Please, Blaise is only going to stay on Slughorn's good side, and he wanted a friend to make sure he didn't die of boredom."

Her eyes widened. "So the two of you aren't-?"

Draco rolled their eyes, and held the door open for her as they reached the party. Almost immediately, Slughorn bombarded the two.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy!" He greeted jovially, not at all surprised to see the Slytherin Prince and a muggleborn together. Word had gotten around, then. "Imagine my surprise, when I heard the two of you would be arriving together! It's lovely to see the both of you, and Ms. Granger I must really introduce you to Eldred Worple, an older student of mine, and his guest Sanguini-"

Draco raised an eyebrow, recognizing the vampire's name, but said nothing as they were led to- They shoved Granger out of the way, and as she glared, they simply pointed up in response. Sure enough, mistletoe decorated the ceiling, and the two of them had nearly gotten caught underneath one.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you really must excuse me, hostly duties and all-" he gave an awkward chuckle and went to greet someone else, leaving the two alone. Granger had wandered over to Luna and Potter, who respectively smiled and glared at Draco.

"Good evening, Draco, Hermione." Luna greeted, smiling. Draco returned their own smile and wave. When Potter questioned why Granger looked disheveled, she got on the defensive for Draco.

"We were almost caught under a mistletoe together, and he pushed me out of the way, thankfully."

"Like I would willingly snog a muggleborn." They sneered, and Potter's eyes brightened at the fact that they didn't actually seem to like each other.

"You aren't here together on a date?"

The two snorted.

"I knew he'd annoy Ron the most." Granger started. But it didn't seem like Potter was paying enough attention to her; he kept glancing at Draco. "I was tempted to come with Cormac McLaggen, but he has less manners than a giant and only talks about Quidditch."

Draco caught sight of Blaise, and nudged Granger gently to signal that they were going. She nodded, and Draco weaved their way to the Slytherin group, taking a drink from a waiter on the way there.

"Five galleons please, Blaise." As he rolled his eyes and put the coins in Draco's open hand, they felt someone grab their shoulder.

"If you would excuse us, I need to speak to Draco in private." Snape gritted out, and Draco turned to Pansy in an attempt to get some help. She didn't notice, and waved the two off, starting a conversation about Theo with Blaise. The conversation faded into the background as Snape pulled them farther away, out into an empty hallway.

"You cannot afford to slack off and make mistakes, Draco. If you are expelled-" Snape started, but they interrupted.

"I only learned about what happened to Katie a few days ago if that's what you're talking about. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you have people suspecting you of being a Death Eater, and if they get close to the truth-"

"Who's suspecting me? Potter?" They barked out a single laugh. "I'm telling the truth, I wasn't even here, I was with S- family friends when it happened, I'm not lying- don't look at me like that, I know what you are trying to do and it won't work!"

Snape glanced away from them to signal that he would stop trying to read their mind. His voice was quieter. "What are you trying to conceal, Draco? What have you been hiding for so long?"

"It's none of your business, I just don't want you butting in- into my mind." They added the last part quickly, but it didn't work.

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term?" Snape asked in realization at their words. "You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" They replied, done with his warnings.

There was another pause. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then." They crossed their arms, and Snape moved closer.

"Listen to me. I am trying to help you with both your task and your condition. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection. It's my job, and my problem, he gave it to me and I'm doing it! I've got a plan and it's going to work-" Lies, they couldn't find the cabinet, it wasn't going to work- "it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?" Snape questioned, and Draco hissed out their reply.

"It's none of your business, that's what it is."

" If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thank you!" Chara was shifting awake in the back of their mind, and they knew they had to calm down.

"Keep your voice down!" Snape spat out, studying the slight flicker of a change of Draco's eye color. "If your friends intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" They asked, throwing their hands in the air. "Defense Against the Dark Arts- it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act?"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco! Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me!" He took a deep breath, before continuing through gritted teeth. "You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle, or Zabini and Parkinson-"

"I'm not _relying_ on anyone." Chara spat out. "I'm just having trouble with my plan, but I'll work it out."

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"Tell the Order our plan, huh? Is that what you want to do?" They asked, going on the offensive. "Have you forgotten that I saw you there, sir? You say that you've gotten far by acting, but acting in front of who?"

"You are speaking like a child." Snape said coldly. "I understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

"If you would excuse me professor, I realized that it's very late and I should be getting back to bed." Chara glared at the mention of Draco's father and stormed off, not turning back.


	17. Chapter XVII: Sixth Year (Part V)

**Someone else was trying to kill Dumbledore.**

That explained the necklace and the recent development of Ron Weasley getting poisoned. It was a careless student, and not particularly bright, either. Whoever it was didn't seem to care who got hurt in the process, too, which was dangerous for everyone. They would have to get their job done before someone else did it for them.

But that wasn't the only problem. Crabbe and Goyle were refusing to help, they were getting worse and worse as it got nearer to the full moon, they hadn't found out anything more on Horcruxes, Aragog was dead and they had to go to the funeral with Muffet, their grades were dropping, they couldn't think of anything that could help kill Dumbledore, Flowey had planted himself in forbidden forest and disappeared, their homework was piling up, no one had owled them in months-

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as they mentally broke down in the bathroom, and they looked up, startled. They let out a sigh of relief, but also scowled at the sight of it just being Moaning Myrtle. "I'm fine, Myrtle, leave me alone."

She hmphed and crossed her arms, not leaving. They rolled their eyes and ignored her, washing their face at the sink and drying it before heading out.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, ghosts aren't loyal to Dumbledore."

They paused at the door and pulled their sleeves down, covering the bite and Dark Mark on their arm. "I'll think about it."

"Who are you, anyways?" She asked, curious.

"My name is Chara."

* * *

 **It was Crabbe and Goyle.** Those two were the only ones stupid enough to take Chara's job. And when they confronted the two, they tried to curse Chara. Failed, and ended up with some knife marks, but it confirmed their suspicions.

This was a fight to see who would kill Dumbledore first.

* * *

 **They had started taking trips to two places- one, the bathroom, which they spent time talking to Myrtle in.** The second was the Room of Requirement, which always lead them to a calm outdoor scene of a picnic. Chara could spend hours there, alone and enjoying the perfect fake weather and the sound of fake birds chirping. It was relaxing, a nice escape from all the stress. But this time, it wasn't an escape.

"hey, kid." Sans greeted, sitting on the blanket in the outdoor-room. Chara glared and was tempted to turn around, but when they did, they didn't see a door. It was just empty space. "a little birdie told me that you've gotten yourself into a bit of a dilemma."

Chara crossed their arms, not answering. Sans glanced over, nodding. "bit more than a little problem, if you ask me. i'd recognize that weird face anywhere."

The two made eye contact.

_Their heels clicked against the polished floor, as they slowly made their way down the hall. It was silent, only the sound of their shoes echoing in the room. But they continued on, not giving any more thought to the silence. They had to finish this._

_They were determined to finish this._

_Their feet stopped moving, their body going still as they gazed upon the obstacle in their way._

_"heya. you've been busy, huh?"_

_They stayed silent._

_"so, i've got a question for ya. i should be asking about change, and if everybody can be a good person, but you already answered that last runthrough. so- why are you doing this again?"_

_Silence. They took a step forward. The skeleton chuckled._

_"alright. well, here's a better question."_

_Silence. His eyes turned completely black, but they didn't flinch._

_"do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another st-"_

_Interrupt him with another step. His smile doesn't falter._

_"you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."_

_The room goes darker around the duo. They grasp their knife tighter._

_"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you..._

_Should Be Burning In HELL."_

_It felt like something had grabbed their soul, and they were yanked down to their knees. A small feeling in the back of their head warned of an incoming attack and they jumped, turning left and running forward, dodging bones protruding from the walls._

_Blasters. From the side, from the diagonals, sides, diagonals-_

_"always wondered why people never used their strongest attacks first."_

_They swung their knife, but went stumbling when he dodged out of the way._

_"what, you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?"_

_Oh, it was on._

* * *

_Jump. Attack. Miss._

_Jump still jump still jump s- no, jump. It burns, but they're determined._

_Attack. Miss. He speaks, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. They need to hit him._

_Jump attack miss words speaking useless platforms- Miss a platform, another hit, their left leg burns._

_Gaster blasters. Platforms. Jumping. Bones. So many bones. Hit too many times. Everything hurts. **Reload.**_

* * *

_Through the gut, dead. **Reload.**_

* * *

_Didn't dodge a Gaster Blaster, dead. **Reload.** He taunts, it doesn't matter. They're determined._

* * *

_Take knowledge from the body. Take stick (wand, not stick) from right pocket. It feels better than a knife. They reached into the memories of their host's mind, finding a spell that they had never used, but heard often._

_The comedian is surprised at the change of weapon._

_They know the two words to say. He barely dodges a blast of red light._

* * *

_Gaster blaster. Alive, but dropped their wand._

_Better to reset, have wand. They don't move out of the way as a bone runs through their stomach. **Reload.**_

* * *

_The skeleton is curious. They answer none of his questions, instead repeating the same two words._

* * *

_Red hits him in the middle of his chest. He dies, but it isn't enough. **Reload**._

* * *

_Again, they still want revenge. **Reload**._

* * *

_They internally note that he never turns to dust before they reload, but don't say anything about it. **Reload**._

* * *

_**Reload**._

* * *

_They've memorized the pattern now. He wonders why they keep doing it, calls them a freak as he's backed into a corner._

_They move the wand up to his eye level, but their hand is shaking. Their body is trying to refuse to cooperate, but they're the one in control. They speak the two words, expecting him to die._

_He stumbles and falls, but he's alive. There isn't enough want behind the words, it isn't working. Part of them doesn't want him to die._

_He only has a moment to look curious before their backup knife is pulled and thrusted into its target._

* * *

_GAME OVER_

_RELOAD?_

_YES **NO**_

_RESET?_

_**YES** NO_

_**GAME RESET** _

* * *

_"...why?"_

_"Something came over me. They're gone now."_

_"'they?'"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore."_

_"kid, if something's wrong-"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Sans!"_

* * *

_"...kid?"_

_"...sorry for yelling."_

* * *

_'I'll be back soon.'_

"you were pretty tame before, weren't you? what happened?"

Maybe it was the werewolf infecting them, which only added physical and mental stress to Chara around the full moon time. They would fight themself to not get in control, if only to not waste precious hours as a wild werewolf. Maybe it was Draco's disappearance into their own mind, refusing to come out. Maybe it was the things that Draco left behind for Chara to do, piling up job after job. They sat next to Sans, chin on their knees. Chara seemed tired, closing their eyes, and letting their shoulders go slack.

"Draco left." They mumbled into their knees, knowing that Sans could hear them. The skeleton would have raised an eyebrow if they had one, but was content with just looking over. "Too stressed. They haven't come out since the end of March."

* * *

 **The day of the apparition test (which they were too young to take) was a blessing.** It would be an easy day, one to clear their mind and possibly goad Draco out of silence. Slughorn only giving their potion a 'passable' put a damper on their mood, but otherwise, it was a nice day. Unfortunately, their attempts failed and they were left in silence, Draco hiding away from their problems and pushing the world onto Chara. That also meant Chara was left to go to Aragog's funeral with Muffet.

They wore a black suit, and stood next to Muffet in the Forbidden Forest as she yelled at the other spiders. Apparently, they had let a half-giant (Hagrid, Chara suspected) take Aragog's body, meaning the spiders wouldn't be the ones to take care of his corpse at the end. All the supplies she could have gotten from it, lost, and the feasting of the body after a few kind words...

Chara suggested that they went to see if the half-giant was in the process of a funeral right now, and she agreed, before letting Chara lead her up to the hut. When Hagrid caught sight of her his eyes widened, but Draco stood to the side as Hagrid reached for his umbrella. They knew that Muffet could defend herself.

"Well well well~" she started, looking at the scene in front of her. "A half-giant and two wizards thought they could take the body of my friend~? That's just rude, wouldn't you say, Frisk?"

"Quite rude." They agreed stiffly, sneering at Potter. He was the reason for half of Draco's problems, if Chara could have just gotten him alone and taken a knife to his shoulder, he would leave Draco be and the blond would return- Hagrid was looking at Muffet, having not seen a spider walk on two legs or wear a black dress (Or hair ties, for that matter.), and only Slughorn seemed to be unaffected by the whole situation.

"Now now, can we not all mourn together?" Slughorn suggested, letting out a scared chuckle and glancing between the monster and Chara. Muffet seemed to think for a moment, before smiling.

"Well, of course, but I will have you know that the other spiders will attack unless you let us take Aragog back for a proper funeral." Hagrid shouted out a protest, and Muffet continued. "Though I think you could convince them if I brought back a few good words for you..."

Really? Making a deal for money _now_? But Hagrid fell for it, and promised to do anything to keep his corpse safe. A few minutes later, and Muffet and Chara were walking back to the Forbidden Forest, a large sum of Galleons in hand.

"I never like Aragog anyways, too controlling, and he wanted 50% of my profits. But that Slughorn, he's going to steal parts of Aragog right when Hagrid turned away. I'll deal with him later."

A pause. "It's getting late, dearie, you should go to bed~"

They exchanged good nights before heading off, ignoring the fact that Muffet was heading back to Hagrid's right when they turned their back to her.

* * *

 **They clutched their bloodied hand, ignoring the throbbing pain as they pulled mirror shards out and threw them into the sink.** Myrtle was crying, telling them to stop and get help, but they wouldn't have it. Chara needed to get all their anger and stress out before they exploded. Maybe if they killed themself, Draco would return, they didn't care if they had to go through the past month- It was getting nearer to the next full moon, and Chara was panicking. Their emotions were out of whack, they had no idea if they were actually going to transform since Draco wasn't in control this time, the only plan they had made was direct confrontation with Dumbledore, they hadn't been eating properly, and everything was stressing them out. They hadn't had this much responsibilities in... Well, ever.

Chara fiddled with their wand before setting it back into their pocket. They tried to stop the tears that were forming in their eyes but failed miserably, and Myrtle sank down to comfort them.

"Don't... Please, Chara, tell me what's wrong..."

Their body shook and they tried to shoo her away in their moment of weakness.

"I can't do it, I can't stand all of this, it's so much... Our task, he'll kill u-us if I don't do it, and k-keeping up appearances, and the m-moon, and-" they shuddered and looked up, wiping tears away and smearing some of the blood from their hand on their face. But their teary eyes widened at the sight of Potter standing behind them, staring.

They acted automatically, pulling their wand and shooting a nonverbal _Stupefy_ at him, but he blocked it. Chara sent another one spell, and the lamp inches away from Potter's head shattered.

"You just can't mind your own business, can you Potter?" They roared, sending curse after curse and searching Draco's memories for more. Myrtle was yelling for them to stop, pleading for Chara to stop fighting and put their wands down. But they weren't having it, and they shielded against one of Potter's curses.

"Why does she keep calling you that, Malfoy?" He shouted as a pipe exploded behind them. They returned their own curse.

"Why do you keep dodging, Potter!" Water was pouring everywhere and Potter slipped, but kept his wand pointed at his opponent. Chara raised their wand, prepared to end it, and began to shout the Cruciatus Curse when Potter shouted.

" _Sectumsempra_!" Their chest and face stung and they dropped their wand, staggering backwards. They fell to their knees with a splash, before landing painfully on their back, gasping for air. Everything hurt, Draco was actually returning to conscience and yelling to let them be in control but _Damn, it hurt!_ They weren't aware of Myrtle's and Potter's shouts as their body began to shake, and they closed their eyes, focusing. No, Chara wasn't going to make Draco deal with their mistakes, and they weren't going to die. It wasn't their body to end the lifespan of. They opened their eyes slowly, with great effort, and were greeted with the sight of... what?

"A-Asriel?" They mumbled out, squinting and breathing heavily. The Asriel slowly darkened, and it seemed that each passing second it became easier and easier for them to breath, until they blinked and it was their godfather in Asriel's place. Snape was pulling them up, but the world around them was fuzzy, and everything hurt, and they could barely keep themself up. He said something to Potter before the two made their way to the Hospital Wing, slowly.

Each step got harder and harder until they were dragging their feet, breathing heavy, and Snape was practically carrying them. They saw white, beds and windows and curtains and a woman running, before the feeling of a bed on their back and liquid running down their throat became the last things they remembered.


	18. Chapter XVII: Sixth Year (Part VI)

**They woke up to Pansy crying over them.** Luna was comforting her, Blaise stood stiffly to the side, and Theo was successfully holding back his own tears. When she noticed they were awake, Luna excused herself to go get Madame Pomfrey, and Pansy immediately started asking questions and sharing facts.

"All we know is that Potter tried to murder you in the bathroom yesterday, what happened?"

"Pansy." Blaise interrupted, going over to help Draco sit up. "Even if Potter had murdered Draco, no one would dare to expel the _Amazing, Wonderful Chosen One._ He could probably commit genocide and only get a slap on the wrist."

"It's ridiculous, if a Slytherin had done anything, they would be in Azakaban by now! But no, Gryffindors can't do anything wrong, they're perfect Light Side Angels-" Theodore started to rant, and Pansy's eyes widened when she saw who was standing behind the brunette.

"Theo-"

"And why is that he only got a few detentions? It's May, detentions until the end of term is nothing compared to what he should have gotten for _almost murdering you!_ Absolutely ridiculous, I'm five seconds away from heading to Gryffindor tower and beating him up myself, but nooooo, he'll defend himself and kill me and 'Whoops, it was an accident,' and BAM! No one will care!"

"Theo!" Pansy shouted, gesturing to the people standing behind him with a slight movement of her head. He turned around, and lowered his eyes when he saw Madame Pomfrey standing with Dumbledore. The healer was looking disappointed at the three visitors, and it was difficult to describe the look on Dumbledore's face. Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat, starting to speak.

"If you could all leave-" There were cries of protest, but Madame Pomfrey continued, raising her voice to be heard. "Draco will be allowed out some time tonight, and you can talk to him more then. But for now, OUT!"

Pansy and Theo grumbled, but the three Slytherins made their ways out, glaring at Potter and 'accidentally' running into him. After they left and Madame Pomfrey administered another potion, Dumbledore sat down on a chair next to Draco's bed, waiting a few seconds before speaking.

"You have very loyal friends, Draco." He pointed out, and the Slytherin held themself back from lashing out and yelling obscenities at the Headmaster. Why was he even here? "I will cut to the chase, as I believe that I am not someone you particularly enjoy talking to. I am here to apologize for what happened to you, Draco. I understand that you might wish to get revenge on Harry for what he has done-"

"I'm not going to get revenge." Draco interrupted with a growl, before adding on a quick 'sir' onto the end. They didn't even know how to get revenge, they didn't know what the spell was and they didn't plan to use anything but that same exact spell, ten times. Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded, as if he expected them to say that.

"If I was in your place, I would want to. But my point is, Draco, that no matter what you end up doing, know that you have a choice." The room seemed to get a heavier mood to it at his words, and when Dumbledore didn't continue, Draco asked.

"A choice, sir?"

"Precisely. Your actions are determined by your own choices, and no one else's. Do not let the words of anyone else change your decision."

A pause.

"I must be going, there is much left for me to do." Dumbledore got up, dusting invisible dust off of his robe, before giving a goodbye and departing. That was... interesting.

Draco leaned back in their bed, Dumbledore's words mulling around in their mind, and closed their eyes with the sentence _Your actions are determined by your own choices, and no one else's_ repeating in their mind.

* * *

 **Pansy was thankful when they were released, and was all too happy to curse Potter the second she saw him.** She got detention and ten points removed, but at the rate that Slytherin was going with hexing Potter, the green and silver house had no chance at the Cup. Slytherins were banding together to harass Potter for Draco's sake, and the blond had actually gotten Mettaton yelling over the two-way mirror the night after they were released; how he knew what happened, Draco didn't have the _slightest_ idea, but it was comforting to see all these people fighting for them.

* * *

 **Blaise pulled them into the boy's dorms the second he saw them, and they went along without a fight.** He shut the door behind them as Draco set themself down on a bed, looking around as Blaise took precautions and spelled the room. They gave a glance to the calendar next to their bed, noticing that the moon was only three days away, and when Blaise locked the door, Draco turned their head to him.

"Crabbe and Goyle were talking to each other." He started, and Draco nodded, understanding what he meant. "They were saying tomorrow. They would do it tomorrow. I don't know what it is that the three of you are fighting to do first, but..."

"This means I have to do it tonight." Draco stated, and Blaise paused before nodding, confirming their realization.

"Do you... need any help?" He asked, and Draco shook their head, rejecting the offer.

"I'll be fine. I just need to find Dumbledore."

A pause. Blaise's eyes widened fractionally when he put two and two together and figured out what Draco was doing, but he didn't say anything on the topic.

"There are more adults and security everywhere. He might not even be in school." Blaise gave a quick summary of how the Slytherins had been taking notes- whenever there was more security, usually Light Side members, Dumbledore could never be found. It was assumed that he left, off to who knows where, and when the security was more lax was when he returned. Draco nodded, taking everything into consideration as they took themself to their trunk and rummaged around for their mirror. In two ripples, the call was answered, and Toriel was smiling on the other side, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, my child, what is it?" She asked, holding in a yawn and studying Draco's face. The determined look made them repeat themself, more serious than before. "What is it?"

"I need you to give the mirror to Ms. Muffet. She should be in her bakery, down near the edge of-"

"Yes, I know where it is. Is something wrong?" Toriel was concerned, as she got up and seemed to be putting a robe on. Draco opened and closed their mouth a few times, before shrugging. She pursed her lips but said nothing, and excused herself as she hung up, wanting to get to Muffet as quickly as possible.

It was only a few minutes later that the mirror called again, and when Draco answered, the spider-monster was at the other end.

"The Malfoy Family is making a large donation out of the goodness of their hearts to your bakery." They explained, and Muffet's eyes automatically narrowed.

"That being said, I'm cashing in a favor for the donation, going to Aragog's funeral with you, and the whole freeing the Underground thing."

* * *

 **The mirror's surface rippled in their hand, and Draco stared out of the window of the Astronomy Tower.** They took their wand out and yelled " _Morsmordre_!", before replacing their weapon in their pocket and answering the mirror.

"Thank you."

"They're on brooms, Draco. They'll be there in a short while." Muffet explained, before shifting the mirror to reveal Narcissa Malfoy. She had a tissue in her hand but had cleaned herself up before it turned to her, the only sign of her crying being her eyes twinged with a bit of red. Draco tensed at the sight, but spoke, their voice soft.

"I'm going to keep the family safe... don't worry, mom." Their voice cracked on the last word, and she could only nod, not trusting herself to not cry if she opened her mouth. "Father will be back in no time. No one will get hurt, and I'll be... I'll be a hero among his ranks." Their words fueled Narcissa to go into a panic.

"Draco, please, you don't need to do this, we can find another way, what if you-" She couldn't continue, but Draco knew what she was saying. _What if you die? What if an Order member kills you for trying to do this?_

But they had to. For their family. Lives were at stake.

They shoved the mirror into their pocket as the door opened, not even saying a goodbye, and were tense as footsteps slowly came up the stairs. Putting the Dark Mark in the air was risky, but it seemed to work as it brought Dumbledore to them. 'Don't give up, no matter what I say,' they thought to Chara.

_A gentle wind is blowing. Your enemy stands across from you._ _This is the end._

_To have gotten this far... it fills you with **DETERMINATION**._

"Good luck, Chara." Draco murmured, as the footsteps stopped and they turned slowly, meeting Dumbledore's eyes. They shot a quick disarming spell to the old man, taking his wand and pocketing it next to their back up knife. Their wand never left its target, but Dumbledore wasn't panicked or distressed. He merely looked across at them and said, "Good evening."

They spared a glance around, but they could only see the withering aqua SOUL of Dumbledore. Cautious, they questioned him. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Their eyes shifted back to Dumbledore and they nodded, gritting out a small "Alone."

"But who is this?"

They froze, and a cold chill ran up their spine. How did he know, did he know or was he just getting old? Couldn't see in the darkness of the night? But it was Dumbledore, he probably knew. They lied easily. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Remus told me about your ability to see souls, and I kindly asked Mrs. Dreemurr if it was possible to learn such an art. Needless to say, I was surprised to see two souls in one body."

"...it doesn't matter who I am." Chara growled out, pointing their wand. But a small part in the back of their mind told them to stop, to _wait_ , _don't kill him!_ "I've got a job to do because they can't do it."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it." Dumbledore said softly. "But I know that Draco, wherever they may be, is not a killer."

"That's why they aren't here right now, old man. I am."

"Please, then, enlighten an 'old man.' Does it really matter what I know, if you plan on killing me?" They studied him, trying to see if there was a hidden agenda. "Give me this last request. No one knows we are here. I am not stalling for help. I just wish to know my murderer."

Silence. Then, a small murmur. "Chara."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's a wonderful name, Chara. Do you have a last name?"

"...Chara Dreemurr."

He didn't give any sign of recognition, although he had said the surname only moments ago. Chara lowered their wand slightly, giving a glance toward the defenseless headmaster. _Pathetic._ Their eyes widened when they thought they heard the sound of feet, heading down the stairs, and they glanced to the exit. No, there was no one there.

"There were times when you didn't know what you were going to do, weren't there, Chara?" Dumbledore asked, and they paused, looking back to him, before he clarified. "The necklace. The mead."

"That wasn't me." They snarled, offended at the idea of having be accused of doing those ridiculous things. "We were taking too long, and others had the same job as I did..."

"Misters Crabbe and Goyle?"

A hesitant nod. Was Draco influencing them, stopping them from killing them? Why were they hesitating?

"And you were afraid of what would happen to Draco and their family, if the two of you failed and one of them succeeded in your place?"

"I wasn't- I'm not afraid. It's you who should be scared!"

"I am not scared for my life. Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe."

"Good thing I am not innocent, then."

"I do not believe you have ever killed before."

"Countless piles of dust beg to differ." They brought their wand up again, wanting to end this, but Draco kept holding them back. Dumbledore wasn't fazed.

"It is not just you in there, Chara. You must take into consideration the innocence of a sixteen year old who has been forced onto the wrong side. They still have a chance, they have not killed anyone..."

"Oh? They haven't killed anyone?" Chara laughed. "They're worse than I am, _sir._ "

Draco asked them to stop talking, but they didn't.

"You thought Voldemort was bad? You should have seen Draco when I first met them. They played nice, the first few times, but in the end they murdered everyone."

**_That wasn't me. That was you._ **

_It was all you, Draco. Your decisions, your actions. I just helped you pull the trigger._

**_Stop, it was you._ **

Dumbledore could sense the inner turmoil of Draco, and spoke softly.

"Draco, no harm has been done at your hand. You have hurt nobody... I can help you, Draco."

 ** _N-No, he can't. Nobody can. We have to do this or he'll kill me. I have no choice. But-_** Chara only glared, not listening as Draco was slowly turned over to the SPAREing side.

"Come back to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban... when the time comes we can protect him too. Come back to the right side, Draco. You are not a killer."

"But we got this far, didn't we?" They pointed out slowly. "I'm here, and we can kill you. You're at my mercy..."

**_Mercy. Spare him, spare him, please, Chara!_ **

"No, Draco." Dumbledore said quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

_Dumbledore has decided to SPARE you._

Chara paused as Draco screamed in their mind. The sound of footsteps charging up the stairs broke them out of their stupor and they yelled, their voice echoing around the Tower. Snape and various Order members had only just made it to see them.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Dumbledore's body fell limp, over the railing, as two Order members grabbed toward them. They instinctively fought back, clawing at the first person they saw (Red hair, was it a Weasley?). It was only when they bit down on skin, embracing their werewolf side, that the Order members got a hold on them, pulling them back. Chara decided that now was a time to let Draco get back in control. They did all they were told to, it was Draco's time to deal with the consequences. Those around them could see the gold tinted red eyes change, brightening to its usual gray as Draco looked around at everyone. Tears came to their eyes and their breath was ragged as wands were aimed at them, various states of shocked and angry faces looking back at them.

"I-I-" they stuttered, but no other words came out. Remus, Tonks, that was Sirius helping a Weasley stop the bleeding, oh Merlin, oh God, what had they done, what had they let Chara do they killed Dumbledore- They weren't in their right mind to RELOAD. They were only vaguely aware of Potter's voice, yelling for something to stop, and they took little notice of the hands that stopped them from going over the railing.

Draco's cries mixed with the phoenix's out into the dark sky, and small droplets of rain began to pour down as the world mourned for Albus Dumbledore.


	19. Chapter XIX: Sixth Year (Part VII)

When Harry entered the Hospital Wing, Hermione ran to him, hugging him tightly. Remus called out to him from next to a different bed, questioning him. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine... how's Bill?" He asked, remembering what Ginny had told him. Nobody answered. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder, the latter having returned to Bill, trying to see the Weasley. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," Ron pointed out, disbelief evident in his own voice. Right. He didn't want to go onto this path, or every Gryffindor around would know who the werewolf was. "So surely Bill won't be a- a real-?" He looked uncertainly at Remus.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," Remus started. "He wasn't bitten by a true, transformed werewolf... But that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and- and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though." Ron mumbled. "Where is he? Bill fought on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron..." The Order members looked at each other, and it was Sirius that said the two heartbreaking words.

"Dumbledore's dead."

A pause. A few gasps from the students. They didn't- they knew that there was a fight, that was it...

"How did he die?" Ron asked. "How did it happen?"

"Someone killed him." Harry started. The adults turned to him, half of them not knowing he knew and the other half not wanting to make him go through Dumbledore's death again. His voice was slow as he thought of every one word and consciously attempted to keep the identity ambiguous. There was a war going on in his mind, a rational side of him saying that it wasn't Draco, while the more emotional side wanted to out him immediately. But he knew what he saw. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was... Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap before we even landed. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak- and then Dumbledore went up the steps and /he was there..."

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron gritted his teeth. Luna's mouth trembled.

"They talked, and Dumbledore tried to convince him to not kill him, but in the end it didn't matter... He did it. He killed Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't go on. Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shh! Listen!"

"The Order members came soon after, I don't know how they knew what happened, and Malfoy bit Bill when he was trying to fi-"

"Malfoy?" The students screeched, and Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't been meaning to rat the Slytherin out, he was actually trying to protect him!All sets of eyes turned to the sleeping and injured student, and Harry decided that he would try to defend the Slytherin.

"But I..." He paused. "I don't think it was Malfoy, cause he was crying after Dumbledore fell- He could have been Imperio'd."

"Probably pretended because knew he was going to Azkaban, that's why." Ron accused, glaring. The group fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "I was supposed to be patrolling that section of the castle, I didn't even see Mr. Malfoy..."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva." Remus said firmly. "It was only because Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson came frantically running that I even knew something had happened, none of us knew that Draco was capable of this..."

"Ginny and I were keeping an eye out with the Map, like you told us too, and we only saw someone named Chara in the halls the entire time, so we thought he was in the Room of Requirement still, we didn't check the tower because we hadn't seen him moving anywhere." Ron explained.

"Luna and I were at Snape's office, but he hadn't even been in there, he was patrolling the halls too..." Hermione trailed off, looking around at everyone. "We saw Zabini and Crabbe, they were arguing and at first heading to Professor Snape's office, but then they left. We didn't know... We didn't know what they were arguing about, but it was probably about who to tell..."

"Severus took the front, he said there were no Death Eaters in the castle, and when we went upstairs he just froze, and Bill, Tonks, Sirius, and I took Draco down. After Bill was bitten we- we stunned Draco and we were going to call the Ministry, but then Harry came and said it wasn't him and he would explain. And now we're here." Remus ended. There was a pause, and everyone turned to Draco's sleeping figure. "He's just a child... and although there is no other proof, I don't believe that he just up and killed Dumbledore."

"He was talking to Myrtle once." Harry started, before stopping. It wasn't his story to tell, and even though he was a constant pain in the ass, Draco had helped Harry and his friends on numerous occasions. He cleared his throat and continued, lying partially. "He said he had to do this, but he didn't want to. Maybe another Slytherin used the Imperius curse when he tried to back out."

"Like Zabini or Crabbe...?" Hermione asked.

The rest of the group was stopped before any of them could say anything, as Malfoy stirred awake. He blinked, clearing his eyes and letting a hand go up to massage his forehead. No one took their eyes off of the child as he got a good look at the situation, emotionless.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Draco." Sirius greeted, a bit of stiffness hidden under his joking tone. Malfoy only nodded slightly, cautious. Madame Pomfrey was hesitant, but made her way to him, asking him in a quiet voice if he needed anything. He shook his head, and McGonagall was the second to move toward him.

"Mr. Malfoy." She was curt and her movements were rigid as she looked down at the sitting boy, who seemed to think his feet were very important. "I do believe that you have some explaining to do."

He nodded, as if expecting this, and opened his mouth to answer. But before any words got out, a bang of a door interrupted him. Two Aurors, who would later be dubbed Proudfoot and Robards, came rushing in quite quickly, a frantic Mrs. Malfoy following them as closely as possible.

"Please, there must have been a mistake, my son couldn't have-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, news travels quickly, we are quite sure about what happened!" Robards assured her, as Proudfoot began speaking. Sirius moved immediately toward his cousin.

"The accused, Draco Lucius Malfoy, has been charged for the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the attempted murder of Katherine Marie Bell and Ronald Bilius Weasley, and for being a suspected Death Eater. You have the right to remain silent, as anything you say will be legally able to be used against you- Mr. Malfoy, please stop moving!"

Malfoy paused in his attempt to get up, putting his hands up as two wands were aimed toward him. Robards moved forward to get a grip on Draco, and Sirius had worked to both comfort and hold back Narcissa.

"You will be tried in front of a full Wizengamot court on July fourteenth, 1997, but until then will be in the custody of the Ministry of Magic to ensure you do not leave the country. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry wanted to speak up, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as the two Aurors took the Malfoy heir away. There was silence in the Hospital Wing as everyone just processed what happened. How did they know? Did someone tell them that Dumbledore was dead?

"Minerva." Snape spoke up from the corner of the Hospital Wing. If one knew Snape better, he would have sounded as if he was in a bit of confusion and pain. But Harry didn't know such a fact, and scowled when he realized that Snape was here. "If the Ministry is aware of what has happened, they might attempt to appoint a new Headmaster in the confusion. I suggest heading to the Headmaster's office and appointing yourself for the time being."

She seemed hesitant to agree with Snape, but after realizing that that was the best course of action, she excused herself, and took off. Snape turned to the others, starting to get them to actually do something.

"Narcissa, the Aurors are likely to be searching your house again, I suggest taking care of everything that needs to be taken care of." She nodded, not trusting her words, and Snape glanced to Tonks. Understanding what he meant she nodded, taking Sirius' spot next to the distraught mother, before the two exited.

"Lupin, help Potter copy and store whatever evidence he may have to help Draco, in case someone attempts to... Dissuade him from coming forward as a witness. There is an empty Penseive in my classroom, it should be unlocked." Remus nodded, and turned to Harry, who hesitated. Sensing his hesitation, Snape added. "Dumbledore told me, in case something was to happen to him, that 'Draco was the one in the cloak in your fourth year.' Take that as you will."

He nodded, and turned to Remus, before the two went off.

"Granger, Black." The two were startled at being spoken to directly. They shifted at the protective fire in the professor's eyes. "Find Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and bring them to me. Stun them, if necessary."

As only Weasleys remained, Snape paused. It seemed like the youngest two also wanted to do something,but Snape knew better. With a nod to the family, he turned and exited the Hospital Wing, leaving the family to their own company as Bill stirred awake.

This was going to be an interesting summer.


	20. Chapter XX: Seventh Year (Part I)

**The first half of July was both interesting and painstakingly boring.** July first had Draco being introduced to a cell for the first time, and figuring out that the Ministry of Magic holding cells were basically Azkaban without Dementors. They figured that if they didn't have Chara, they would have gone insane by solitary confinement before their trial.

And part of them thought that that was the Ministry's plan.

Chara wasn't going to talk to them, though. They kept suggesting that Draco reloaded and left quicker, but the Slytherin wasn't having it. For one thing, Crabbe and Goyle were going to kill Dumbledore if Draco didn't, and that in turn might cause their own premature death for not doing their job.

July second was the day that Draco cursed themself- it was only a day until the full moon, and if anyone came in and distracted them... Chara gave a small presence at the back of their head at the topic, before returning to an unwavering silence.

The night of July fourth had Draco sitting in the corner of their room, hands over their ears as they rocked back and forth. Everything was loud, and inside their mind a battle raged on between a wolfish Chara and a determined Draco.

The first time anyone talked to them was July tenth, when a Ministry worker came in and demanded to know where the Malfoy family had gone. At Draco's confused looks, he scowled, and left.

Five breakfasts later, and a Ministry worker was shoving them into a shower. The water was too cold, but it was more than Draco had had in the past fifteen days, so they were thankful. When they turned off the shower they were spelled dry and given a suit, before a second spell was cast to stop any enchantments that they might have had; spell was used to ensure that this was indeed Draco Malfoy heading to their trial, not an imposter.

The spell revealed a strip of black hair and a few extra scars, claw marks down their neck and down their hidden chest, but otherwise it was still Draco.

They didn't know if it was a good thing or not that the Death Eaters hadn't infiltrated all of Wizengamot yet- The Dark Lord didn't really need anyone to get out with a trial, and the Ministry was doing a fine job of accusing innocents by themselves. So they were cautious as two Aurors took them to the center seat in the room, setting them down roughly and standing on either side, as if they thought Draco would run.

Fifty wizards and witches stared down at them, but they were unable to pick out anyone they knew. When they realized that their mind was actually turning away from recognizing the wizards and witches, they internally nodded, figuring out that a spell was used to hide their identity. As everyone seemed to be settling in, Draco searched around for anyone that could possibly defend them. Potter and the Order Members couldn't be seen anywhere- no one was seated to be their defendant. Their eyes caught Snape's, who gave a small nod, got up, and stood in between the two Aurors, ending up right behind Draco's chair. Draco noticed that the unidentifiable person in charge raised an eyebrow, and Snape cleared his throat before speaking.

"As Mr. Malfoy is still a minor, he is allowed to have a parent- or guardian, in place of uncontactable parents- with him during the trial." There was a sinking feeling as they were thrown back to the Ministry worker questioning them- What happened to their parents? The head simply nodded, before starting the trial with seven bangs of his gavel.

"We are gathered here today, July 15th, 1997, to discuss accusations against Draco Lucius Malfoy. It is the judgement of this court that you are guilty of casting an Unforgivable Curse and murdering Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, as well attempting two murders of Katherine Marie Bell and Ronald Bilius Weasley." the man stared straight at them. "Are you Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"I am." They replied with a nod.

"As you are less than two years away from adulthood, the age range being fifteen to nineteen, we are required to give you the choice of proceeding with the trial using Veritaserum, and therefore proceeding as an adult, or without it, and being charged as a minor. Which will you choose?"

"With." There were a few murmurs, and one of the Aurors went forward to collect the potion from the Head, before returning to Draco's side and giving the potion. With little hesitance Draco took it, and almost immediately felt a small tightening in their mind- Chara was angry, they could assume that much from the feeling they were getting in the back of their mind, but they quickly thought the plan to them- if there was a question that could be taken as incriminating, they would change who answered truthfully. They were pulled out of their thoughts by the Head speaking once more.

"Are you Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

 _"No."_ Their eyes widened fractionally as two voices spoke at once, and the courtroom exploded. No, no, this wasn't how it was supposed to work, Veritaserum only targeted one person at a time, one mind, one SOUL-

Or was it one body?

The Head slammed the gavel against the bench, quieting the room. To give him credit, he didn't show how fazed he was at the two voices speaking at once. There were multiple times when he had to deal with Imperio'd or mentally ill criminals, possession wasn't that much of a stretch.

"We are requesting to speak with the one that is not Draco Lucius Malfoy. Please state your name for the court."

There was a huge pressure in their head and Draco gritted their teeth as the other tried to fight against the potion. But Chara was less used to mental influences, and couldn't fight back; through gritted teeth, they replied.

_"Chara."_

"Chara...?" He asked, wanting a full name.

_"Chara Dreemurr."_

"What are you?"

 _"Annoyed."_ Now was not the time to be sarcastic, Chara. _Not sorry._ The jury pursed their lips, holding back snorts in what should have been a serious moment. There was a pause of thought, before he continued.

"What species are you?" The Head clarified, and when Chara stayed silent, murmurs started to grow. He repeated the question.

_"Human, with lycanthrope tendencies."_

Nice wording, they thought, and Chara internally smirked, triumphant. The murmurs went silent, as the jury attempted to figure out what they meant. The questioning continued, figuring out who they were, until finally the Head couldn't ignore the question any longer.

"Chara Dreemurr, did you use Draco Lucius Malfoy's body to kill Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore?"

A pause.

_"Yes."_

A roar grew in the courtroom, and no amount of hitting the gavel to the bench could silence the crowd.

* * *

 **A criminal and an innocent child in one body was difficult for the Ministry.** The jury had met in a back room to discuss what the fate of Ms. C Dreemurr (they were angry at being called Ms., but no one paid attention) and Mr. D Malfoy should be, and they were split.

"They're murderers, I say we throw them in Azkaban before they join the rest of the Death Eater lot again."

"But Mr. Malfoy is an unwilling accomplice here, we cannot just have a child go to Azkaban!"

"Why not assign Aurors to him?"

"Cut him off from contact with any possible Death Eaters, to ensure he can't return to them, and leave a Trace on him even after he turns seventeen?"

"We can't possibly cut him off from all the Death Eaters, half of his friends have already joined them!"

"Two are being arrested for attempted murder and for being Death Eaters as we speak, and the others have apparently never showed signs of wanting to join. They have neutral families."

* * *

 **"All members of the jury have signed a document that binds them to the secrets of both defendants.** The jury hereby finds Chara Dreemurr guilty of the murder of Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. If there are not any final objections-" no one spoke up. "-given the situation of the defendants' states, we are not sending you to Azkaban. Rather, it has been decided that Draco Lucius Malfoy and Chara Dreemurr will be placed in the care of Auror Nymphadora Eduardette Lupin- née Tonks- and her husband, Remus John Lupin, as the Ministry assigns Unspeakables to... Work on the situation. You will be released on the thirty-first, after examinations at St. Mungo's to find out all we can know to help. If Chara is ever deemed a threat, the both of you will be sent to Azkaban. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Dreemurr?"

"Yes." They replied, only Draco's reply going into the open air. With a nod, they were excused, the two previous Aurors leading them out.

* * *

 **St. Mungo's was interesting, to say the least.** Draco was put on the sixth floor with no name, a floor they didn't know existed. There were only six others on the floor, one of them being a permanent Healer, the other five patients. Over the sixteen days they were there, Draco and Chara learned of the others' stories.

No one was _mad_ , not really. It was more of a therapeutic floor for unusual cases, not a nut house. The first person that they met was an older man by the name of Finnian "Please, call me Finn" Lester, who turned into his animagus (a brown barn owl with outlines similar to his glasses) form whenever emotional.

Richard tried to teach himself Legilimency when he was younger, and couldn't turn it off. But he had his moments of peace whenever Draco was around- Chara shielded their mind, cautious of everyone there, and Richard achieved silence when focusing on getting through Chara's defenses.

Emilia sat in the corner and didn't speak to anyone. Emilio, her brother, had two voices- much like when Chara and Draco spoke at the same time.

Lastly there was Laura, a kind young woman who could only speak backwards. She learned sign language and often spoke with her hands, and Draco and she often spent nights sitting awake, signing their life stories to each other and laughing at sign language puns. Laura spoke often of her hesitance to talk to the Healer, Madame Ciar, because the woman was a retired Unspeakable; she believed the woman was more interested in their conditions and cases than in curing them. Draco kept that in mind when they were called to chat with Madame Ciar the morning they were supposed to leave.

"Good morning, Draco, Chara." She greeted as they sat down in her office, hesitant. "You've been cleared to go, right when Mr. and Mrs. Lupin arrive to pick you up. Are you excited?"

A nod. Madame Ciar paused, shifted, and continued.

"There are a few things I am required to tell you before you leave."

Nod.

"I will be blunt with the two of you- The Unspeakables have no idea how to fix this. You will be stuck like this until they find something, but there will be less Unspeakables trying- if they can't find something in the first two weeks, they usually can't find anything ever."

"I understand." They spoke softly, and Madame Ciar pursed her lips, nodding.

"Some time in early July, there was a breakout in Azkaban. Keep that in mind as I say this- You are not allowed to speak to your mother, unless Mr. or Mrs. Lupin are accompanying you, and speaking to your father is forbidden."

They nodded dumbly, realizing what this meant. As Ciar continued to list things they could and couldn't do, Draco simply nodded, and eventually there was a knock at the office door. They turned to see who it was while Ciar called for them to come in, and two familiar Aurors entered. Proudfoot and Robards, with news that the Lupins had arrived. With a nod Healer Ciar got up, Draco following after the three as they made their way down to the ground floor. The elevator gave a small ding as it opened, revealing the floor.

Almost immediately, their eyes fell onto Snape, talking to Tonks and Remus, serious looks on all of their faces. When the metamorphmagus' eyes turned onto them, she smiled, thanked the Aurors, and took them over to the others.

"I like what you've done with your hair, Draco." Tonks commented, and they paled as they remembered that anything originally used to hide scars and their dual-colored hair was gone. "Reminds me of Aunt 'Cissa.'"

They made an offhand grunt, not used to the sudden cheeriness after being in the presence of only strict Ministry workers and five St. Mungo's patients for the past month, but Tonks didn't seem effected in the slightest. It was only Remus that seemed awkward, as he shifted from foot to foot, before clearing his throat.

"How would you feel about going to a birthday party in a few hours, Draco?"

Dear Merlin, it was going to be an interesting rest of the day.


	21. Chapter XXI: Seventh Year (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note- I had messed up Draco's birthday, so just keep in mind that rather than it being June 5th, it's August 5th.

**raco Malfoy was angry.** No, not because they were being dragged to a birthday party (and there was to be a wedding, the day after!)- they were used to sudden social events. Within an hour Draco knew exactly what to get Potter for his seventeeth, and they got it. No, they were angry because they were forced to be in the presence of the Light side- and, in case someone forgot, _they had murdered the Light Side's leader a month ago._

But Tonks didn't seem to understand, and they were stuck standing behind the couple as the door was opened by the Weasley twins. The two of them happily showed the trio to where the party had migrated outside, and a long row of tables and general purple decor caught Draco's eyes. Interesting, they were expecting red. When Potter caught sight of Remus and Tonks (The latter pulling him into a hug and wishing him a happy birthday) he greeted them, only faltering slightly when he saw Draco. Remus gave an apologetic smile.

"H- They've been put into our care for the time being." Remus explained, and Draco gave a wave and a light sneer to the Gryffindor as a greeting. The werewolf gave a kind smile to the understanding look Potter gave. "Happy birthday, Harry."

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Tonks and Remus moved on to talk to others. Draco was sorely tempted to just sit in a corner and say nothing, but that was too impolite for them, and their politeness won.

"-Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?" The statement startled Draco out of their thoughts and they looked in between Hagrid and Potter, wide eyed. Weasley snorted at their reaction.

"I forge' the details." Hagrid waved the comment off, smiling widely. "Alrigh', Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine." Granger replied quickly, returning the question.

"Ah, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back-" Potter was avoiding his friends' gazes, and Draco had a feeling they weren't going to be going back to Hogwarts anytime soon. They held back a smirk at the idea of the new Headmistress' reaction to the decision- she would have a right fit, three of her Gryffindors not returning. "Here, Harry- couldn' think what to get yeh, but then I remembered this."

He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstringn pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

Potter's eyes were bright. "Hagrid, thanks!"

He waved the thanks off and excused himself, moving to talk to an unknown Weasley- Charlie, by process of elimination. Draco shifted when the three sets of eyes turned to the last remaining guest in the conversation, and they cleared their throat before handing their gift to Potter. He opened it with hesitance, and at his confused look, Draco explained.

"My granduncle Charlus was a Potter, and through some weird process I got the family ring from my mother. I thought it would be better for you to have it." They had a scowl on their face and a 'better-than-thou' tone, but Potter didn't seem to mind. He gave a distracted thanks, putting the ring on and examining it. Next to him, Weasley shifted.

"Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy." They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was talking to-

("Who's that?" Draco asked, feeling like she looked familiar.

"Madame Delacour, she's Fleur's mum, here for the wedding tomorrow.")

Madame Delacour talked to Mrs. Weasley as the latter glanced repeatedly at the gate. After a moment or two, she called to the guests in the garden at large.

"I think we better start without Arthur. He must have been held up at- oh!" She was startled by something every saw at the same time. A streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs. It spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

_"Minister of Magic coming with me."_

A pause, and the first person to talk was Remus, slightly panicked.

"We shouldn't be here. Harry- I'm sorry, I'll explain later-" He seized Tonks' wrist and directed Draco to follow with his head, pulling his wife away as the Malfoy trailed after them. When they reached the fence and climbed over it, Remus grabbed Draco's hand with his last free one, and the three vanished from sight.

* * *

 **They arrived at Grimmauld Place, of all places, and Remus quickly ushered them in.** There was no one there, and Tonks turned with a glare to Remus. Draco excused themself to go make tea for everyone, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the couple. The blond waited a few minutes downstairs, tea ready in a tray he held, and when it seemed like there would be no shouting or important conversations they would interrupt, they went upstairs. There was a murmur of thanks as they passed tea to the other two, and they caught Remus' eyes, questioning him. Tonks noticed this and answered the unspoken question, while Remus stayed silent.

"The Ministry's being awfully anti-werewolf right now, Remus thought his and your presence would make verything a bit tense."

"Why are we here?" They asked curiously, and Remus waited a moment, taking a sip of tea. He put a finger up, a smile on his face, as the door suddenly slammed, the sound echoing through the house. Sirius Black came storming through, angry.

"Why'd you leave so suddenly?" He seemed to be ignoring Draco and Tonks, and the latter took this as an easy way out of a difficult yelling match with her cousin, dragging Draco to accompany her. She didn't seem to like the idea of Remus and Sirius talking to each other, but she didn't say anything as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"Sirius never has anything good in here, that's for sure." She grumbled, opening and closing pantries in an attempt to find something to eat. But didn't she eat a while ago...? Tonks caught sight of the look on Draco's face and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone until after the wedding, but I trust you can keep a secret, right?"

They nodded, and their eyes widened when she smiled and told them the news.

"And, now that you know, you have to make something for me to eat."

* * *

 **"And he treats me like I'm still a kid!** He's happy that we're together, but he's also so _threatening_ to Remus and I have no idea what will happen when we tell Sirius that we're having a kid-" She blew loudly into her tissue, her hair turning a darker blue with every passing second. Draco was awkwardly trying to comfort the crying woman, who had gone through seven different emotions in the passed ten minutes.

* * *

 **The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and as August finally came, Tonks played dress-up with Draco as a doll.** She refused to let them do their usual slicked back hairstyle, and was also trying to spell off the Glamour that made their hair platinum blond rather than its natural brown-and-blond mix.

"Come on, Draco, you're already dressed like you're going to a funeral! This is a Weasley wedding, it's going to actually be _fun._ " They fiddled with their collar, looking at themself in the full-body mirror and studying their appearance. With a sigh and a wave of their wand they removed their glamour, their hair slowly turning back to its original dual colors and the scars coming back onto their face. It would hide them from recognition at any quick glances, they fought weakly, it wouldn't be too terrible. Tonks visibly brightened behind them when the Glamour fell, and Draco was surprised that her happiness made them happy as well. They headed down the hall with their cousin, meeting Remus (who was sitting patiently, reading a book) in the sitting room. He smiled at the two of them, but hesitated at Tonks' choice in hair color.

She rolled her eyes and changed her pink to a more natural blonde, but she didn't seem to mind at all, her smile not faltering. They shared a brief kiss, to which Draco gagged and made them split apart in fits of laughter. The three made their way out, and apparated.

It was like a Redhead Parade, Draco mused with a grin on their face. They were near the front, thankfully, and as they made their way closer and closer, Draco was able to laugh at the Weasley twins' attempts at wooing Veelas.

"Je suis désolé, madamemoiselles." They piped in, ignoring the glare that Fred gave them once he recognized them. "Ils sont toujours stupides devant belles filles."

The Veelas giggled at their explanation, and turned to the two lost Weasleys. They seemed to enjoy the redheads' presence even more, as they stumbled over their own French, making the Veelas laugh more.

"Wotcher!" Tonks greeted an unknown Weasley, and realization struck Draco as she spoke to the newly identified 'Barny Weasley.' The three were led to their seats, and out of the corner of their eye Draco spotted someone that made them pale.

Pansy Parkinson, and her father.

She seemed distracted by Luna, thankfully, but Draco was positive her father met their eyes and knew them. But they were a neutral family, for the most part, Draco was fine... right? Why were they even there? Luna probably told Weaslette, and she told her mother to invite Pansy for Luna's sake, they thought.

There was a hush as everything began, and Draco turned out of their thoughts to watch.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smilling and waving at friends and relatives. A moment later the groom and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes with large white roses in their buttonholes. Someone wolfwhistled and there was an outbreak of giggling- Fred or George, most likely. The crowd went silent once again as music came from the golden balloons around them. There were 'ooh's and 'aah's as Fleur came walking up the aisle, her father bouncing and beaming next to her. She was positively radiant, and as she reached her soon-to-be husband, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Chara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

* * *

 **After some beautiful magic, a dance floor had formed and everyone got to dancing and congratulating.** Draco lost Remus and Tonks in the mass of well-wishers, and was content with talking to Charlie Weasley, who was hiding from his mother (who was trying to introduce him to some of the daughters of family friends). They had gone from exchanging pleasantries to mocking others' outfits, dragons, to hiding away from Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Parkinson, and were currently betting on who would be ending up with who, who would be piss drunk, and who would never be allowed at another wedding at the end of the night. As the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, sipping their respective drinks, Draco studied the scene around them. Their eyes widened fractionally and they excused themself from Charlie when they caught sight of Viktor Krum... threatening Luna's father.

They made their way over quickly, latching onto Viktor's arm and dragging him away with a strength that one wouldn't think they possessed. Shouting apologies for their friend's drunkenness, Draco dragged Viktor to where Charlie was, and introduced the two.

"Viktor Krum, so sorry for manhandling you, this is Charlie Weasley. You both like Quidditch, but he rides dragons now, not brooms. Have fun. Don't kill each other."

The two opened their mouths to yell at Draco, but were interrupted by something large and silver falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed ligjtly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it bent down to let others see. The Patronus' mouth opened wide and it spoke in the deep, loud, and slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Everything seemed to slow down, before throwing time into fast forward. Cloaked figures started to appear, spells being shot everywhere, and they heard Remus' and Tonks' voices shouting _"Protego!"_ with the rest of the adults that could keep their heads clear. The protective enchantments had broken, and people were Disapparating left and right, lowering the amount of panicked screaming and running. They passed Granger and Potter, who were looking around frantically (For Weasley, no doubt), and once they passed Weasley, they pointed in the direction they had seen the two. He shouted a thanks and ran, not realizing that he had just thanked Malfoy of all people.

A flash of gold under a table caught their eye, and they saw someone that looked like a smaller version of Fleur- a sister, no doubt. They lifted the table cloth and held a hand out, and the girl hesitated. Draco gave a kind smile, ignoring the fact that their own body was shaking as they made their way under the table.

"My name is Draco, I'm going to take you somewhere safe, alright?" They asked, and she seemed confused in her panic and fear. Draco repeated what they said in French, and she calmed down, accepting the hand that they held out for her. "What's your name?"

"Gabrielle." She replied, her voice soft and shaky. Draco gave a smile in an attempt to calm her down.

"That's a wonderful name, Gabrielle. Can you stand?" They asked, lifting the table cloth and pulling her up. She was shaking, but surprisingly held her ground. The Slytherin attempted to lead her to where there was a town, right over the hill, but the two got stopped by Death Eaters. They didn't seem to recognize Draco's scarred face and brown-and-blond hair, as they laughed at the two, their wands aimed at the children.

Draco squeezed on Gabrielle's hand, yelling for her to hold tight, and turned on the spot.

They had learned the basics of Apparation, yes, but they hadn't actually taken the test, nor was it actual legal for them to Apparate. That being said, no one could follow the two, as Draco wasn't registered. They stumbled onto the sidewalk, and Gabrielle fell, coughing, but Draco kept going, pulling her up and toward the door. With loud knocking the door opened, and there was a gasp from the houseowner.

"My child, what has happened to you?" She cried out, taking hold of them in each hand, and helping them to the living room. Toriel called for Asgore to come down, and with a look Flowey disappeared from his spot to go tell the others to come. Draco gestured to Gabrielle, to have her looked over first, but she assured them that she was fine. Shocked, by the looks she kept giving the two monsters, but fine.

Undyne arrived first, slamming her way through the doors until she came upon the trio. Alphys was following behind her, a small medical kit in her hands, and from what Draco could see, the two were shocked when they saw them. The scientist came over the Draco first, tilting their head back and forth. She did something on their right that they couldn't see, and stood slightly to the left as she addressed them.

"H-How did you d-do that? It's- It's clear o-out, Frisk!" They were confused, wondering what Alphys was referring to, and her eyes widened as she gestured to their face. "You're c-completely missing an eye!"

Their eyes widened (Or eye?) and they got up quickly, rushing to the closest bedroom to look in a mirror. Sure enough, they had Splinched themself- their eye was missing, an empty black hole bleeding where it originally was. They nearly threw up upon seeing it, but collected themself, only shaking. Draco had to go back and find their eye, this was- they couldn't be seen like this, hopefully someone collected their eye, what if someone stepped on it?

They were pulled out of their thoughts by Undyne arriving, quieter than usual. She gestured for Draco to sit on the edge of the bed and they did so, studying her as she brought bandages out and worked on their eyesocket.

"Ya know, punk, if you really wanted to be more like me, this wasn't the way to do it." She joked, and Draco gave a quiet chuckle at that. The two made their way downstairs, where Gabrielle sat next to Toriel, hot chocolate in her hands. They cleared their throat, and the two looked up- The French witch's eyes were red, and she instinctively wiped away tears that weren't there. Draco sat down next to them, accepting a cup of tea that Asgore offered, and cleared their throat before starting to explain what had happened.

* * *

 **The two spent three days with them, before Draco realized that it would be best to get Gabrielle back to her family.** They told Toriel such, and she nodded, but refused to let Draco Apparate again in case they lost their other eye. They nodded in understanding and accepted her terms, and she seemed to hesitate before giving the two clothes that would help them pass as Muggles. Changing quickly, the two thanked the monsters before heading out, making the slow trip to the only place Draco could think of. Gabrielle kept asking where they were going, but their tongue tied up whenever they tried to reply, and instead they simply told her to 'wait, we're almost there.'

It was three in the afternoon when Draco led Gabrielle down Grimmauld Place, looking at the houses and counting up to twelve. Sure enough, number twelve was missing in Gabrielle's eyes, and they led her up the steps and inside, startling the girl. Immediately, the sound of panicked shouting greeted them. They made their way to the dining room, wand out and lightly pushing Gabrielle behind them, when they studied the scene.

Remus and Tonks were shouting at each other- no, that wasn't right, it would be better to say that Tonks was yelling at Remus. Sirius, Granger, Potter, and Weasley were all unsure of what to do, sitting on the side. The Black heir seemed ashamed, probably having been the one to start this; Granger and Weasley were slightly frightened and slightly intrigued, and Potter was bordering on being angrier than Tonks was.

"-and for another thing, Remus John Lupin, I don't care what the world thinks about our marriage, you are not leaving to go off who knows where for who knows what reason with those three! Even if we didn't have a _child on the way_ , and _ANOTHER ONE MISSING,_ I refuse to let you risk your life because you feel like you aren't worth anything! Because you are worth a lot, Remus, especially to me, and I will _Imperio_ you until your dying days if you try to leave!" She ended, stomping her foot and panting slightly. The silence was interrupted by a small giggle from Gabrielle, who seemed to find the whole fighting-like-an-old-married-couple amusing, and all six sets of eyes turned to the two. It was Potter who got up the quickest, a small scream coming from the young girl as Draco was shoved against the wall, a wand to their neck.

"Who are you?" He demanded, and Draco rolled their eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Potter? I thought you would have been able to recognize this handsome face anywhere." They replied, not understanding the situation. The wand poked their throat and they paused. "Draco Malfoy, I gave you the Potter ring for your birthday, I am currently staying with Remus and Tonks."

Too vague, the wand got closer.

"Chara." They stated, and Potter paused. Granger, Weasley, and Gabrielle looked confused, and Remus and Tonks were confused as to why Potter reacted to the name. How did he know it, they probably thought as he pulled his wand away. But they were taken out of their stupor by Tonks hugging Draco, thankful to see them. There were tears in her eyes as she studied them, a hand running over the bandage and a questioning look on her face. But at that moment, she didn't care. She was just happy to have Draco back, safe and sound.


	22. Chapter XXII: Seventh Year (Part III)

**"Draco Lucius Malfoy what were you THINKING?** " She shouted, backing away and lecturing them as she ran her eyes over their body, assessing the damage. "You apparated away- by the way, ILLEGALLY- and went missing for three days, and you come back with a bandaged eye! What if you were a day late, and didn't make it to a safe place for the moon?"

Gabrielle gave a confused look at the last statement.

"What if Death Eaters caught you? We have no idea what the other side is feeling toward you right now-"

"Dora," Remus called softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to calm her down. "I say we let them explain themself before we shout any more, alright? Hermione, if you would show Gabrielle to one of the spare rooms..."

She nodded and got up, smiling at the child and heading to lead her away. Weasley stuttered out an excuse that vaguely resembled having to sleep, clean, and go to the bathroom all at the same time, leaving only five people left in the room to hear Draco's story.

Draco started with the Death Eaters arriving, finding Gabrielle and planning to go over the hill to safety with her, and ending up cornered by Death Eaters that didn't recognize the Malfoy heir. They told of Apparating on the spot, and how Gabrielle was fine, but Draco left an eye behind-

("An _ENTIRE_ eye?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"We haven't gone back to look, but since it wasn't cursed off, St. Mungo's could probably regrow it." Remus interrupted, and Draco nodded at that.)

-they talked about staying with Toriel, and getting their eyesocket cleaned and treated, relaxing under the radar for a few days, before ending the story with Gabrielle and them walking to Grimmauld Place in muggle clothes.

It was silent as they finished their story. No one was sure how to really react- Tonks didn't want to lecture them anymore, now knowing the complete story. In the silence, Draco interrupted, letting their questions come to light.

"Is St. Mungo's even safe anymore...?" Draco asked quietly, and the other four shifted in their seats.

"Probably not." Remus admitted. "Severus could give you a few potions to help you regrow it, but it could take months, and anything you use to hide it would just delay healing."

They nodded- it wouldn't be too bad, they would just hide in the shadows for the first months of school. _Like that could happen._ Chara snorted, and Draco had to agree- they were the Prince of Slytherin, and on top of it all, the breakout at Azkaban probably meant that them helping Potter in the Department of Mysteries was out to the world.

It was going to be an interesting last year of school.

* * *

 **Gabrielle had been quickly taken to the Weasleys by Tonks the night before, and returned with a potion for Draco.** It was just the seven wizards and witches in the house the next day, with the house elf Kreacher (who seemed to have mixed feelings about Draco, not that the latter minded.). The majority of the guests were okay with the snappy mood the Draco was in, but the Golden Trio, having not dealt specifically with them before, were cautious and confused.

Draco started the day glaring at anyone that looked at them for more than two seconds, ripping into their toast and positively _growling_ when someone tried to take the second to last piece of bacon- the last went to Remus, who was much quieter and more docile than the younger partial-werewolf. After breakfast they helped clean up, while Sirius and the trio went off to who knows where in the house.

At around an hour before twelve, Draco was heading downstairs to the kitchen, wanting to help whoever was doing the cooking- Hopefully not Tonks, she would have ended up putting sugar instead of salt into even the most basic of meals; Remus was too dead on his feet, and unless he had a secret skill Draco doubted that Sirius could cook for multiple people. So they headed down the stairs silently, listening to see if they could get any idea of who was there. They were surprised to hear multiple voices.

"-Dumbledore left you a mission." That was Remus' voice. Draco sat at the top of the stairs, listening quietly and not giving up their position.

"He did." Potter replied. "And Ron and Hermione are in on it, and they're coming with me."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?"

There was a growing coldness to Potter's words. "I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think I can."

"I thought you'd say that," Remus said, sounding disappointed. "But I ought to still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

A pause. He was tempted to agree, wasn't he? Draco was surprised at the growing anger inside of them, at the idea of Remus just up and leaving for an adventure.

"But what about Tonks?" Granger asked.

"What about her?" Lupin retorted, confused.

"Well, you're married. How does she feel about you going away with us?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe." He assured them. "She'll be here with Sirius, or at her parents' house." There was something strange in Remus' tone; it was almost cold.

"Remus," said Hermione tentatively, "is everything all right... you know, between you and-"

"Everything is fine, thank you." Remus replied pointedly.

There was another pause, an awkward and embarrassed one, and then Lupin said, with an air of forcing himself to admit something unpleasant. "Tonks is going to have a baby."

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Granger.

"Excellent!" Weasley said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations." Potter didn't seem really congratulatory, his voice bordering on monotone. Remus didn't seem to notice.

"So... do you accept my offer? Will three become four? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe that we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."

"Just- just to be clear." Potter started. "You want to leave Tonks here and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe, Sirius and Draco will look after her." He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference. Draco wanted to interrupt and yell at Remus, but contained themself. "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

Merlin, he was pulling the dead-father card.

"Well," Potter said slowly. "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

The kitchen seemed to get colder. Draco, for once, was agreeing with Potter.

"You don't understand." Remus fought back weakly.

"Explain, then."

He swallowed.

"I-I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since. And taking in Draco, as well, we shouldn't have done that, they will be facing so much hate when they go back to Hogwarts..."

"I see." Draco thought that they could imagine Potter nodding, taking in the information. "So you're just going to dump her, Malfoy, and the baby and run off with us?"

Remus sprang to his feet, and Draco could hear his chair topple backward.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!" He kicked aside the chair he had overturned.

"You have only seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, when parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf, take care of a teenage one, and give birth to- the child- the child- My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it- how can I forgive myself when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus!" Granger was whispering. "Don't say that—how could any child be ashamed of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," Potter said, cold. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him. If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad, what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your family to go on an adventure with us?"

"How- how dare you?" Remus sputtered. "This is not about a desire for- for danger of personal glory- how dare you suggest such a-"

"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil." Harry pressed. "I'd never have believed this. The man who taught me to fight dementors: a coward."

Draco had gone down the stairs quickly, knowing that something was going to happen. Remus drew his wand so fast that Potter had barely reached for his own; Draco got there quick enough, jerking the wand upward as a jet of red light came out of it. The werewolf was surprised to see Draco, but said nothing, pulling his arm away and storming up the steps.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" Granger cried out, but Remus did not respond. A moment later they heard the front door slam. Almost immediately, she turned on Potter. "Harry! How could you?"

"It was easy, so stop looking at me like that!" he snapped at her. "He had it coming to him. Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless- unless they've got to."

Chara was hard to fight that night, as they took their anger for Remus out on Draco. The edges of the wizard's SOUL flickered white, but they gritted their teeth and kept dodging. It couldn't last forever, day would come eventually.

* * *

 **Their birthday was a quiet affair.** No one knew it, for one thing- the only one that did was Remus, and he hadn't shown his face ever since he stormed out. Tonks was worried, Draco was angry, and Sirius had a murderous look whenever anyone mentioned Remus, but both purebloods were there for their distraught cousin. Granger kept sending the Slytherin odd glances whenever she saw a moment of their kindness towards Tonks. It seemed that the Golden Truo was waiting for them to tell Tonks and Sirius what happened, but they knew that it would destroy both of them if Draco said anything.

* * *

 **September first was odd, as Tonks apparated Draco eight o'clock in the morning to the Train station.** They were there for three extra hours, for one thing- Tonks and other Order members were there for extra security. The ministry, and by extension the Death Eaters, hadn't taken Hogwarts- McGonagall was going to be Headmistress, and no Death Eaters would get passed the countless amount of protective spells that were originally there, as well as those that were added over the summer.

But now that they sat in an empty compartment by themself for three hours, they thought.

They hadn't heard from their mother, father, Snape, or the Dark Lord himself for months. Remus hadn't returned since the fight with Potter. Their arm never burned to signal a meeting, they hadn't heard anything from any one of their old friends, and they were scared, to say the least. Maybe someone did something to their Mark, destroying any connection over the summer without their knowledge. They didn't know, and they weren't sure if they wanted to know.

The second hour had Draco taking a nap, and being woken up by a heavy weight on their chest and a sharp peck on their lips. They opened their eyes to see Theo and Blaise standing over them, amused smiles on their faces. Pansy was already sitting down, reading a book.

"The stunning spell has been broken by a true love's kiss!" Theo shouted, pulling his owl away and setting her back in the cage. Draco scowled, wiping their mouth and moving over for Blaise to sit next to them and Theo next to Pansy.

"I like what you did with your hair, Malfoy. You look less like a princess this way." Theo commented, a grin on his face as Draco scowled, running a had through blond-brown hair. It's been getting a bit long, if they were to be honest. The last time they had their hair this long, they were what, nine?

"What happened to your eye?" Pansy asked, cautious about going into the new topic. Draco just gave a shrug, said something about 'Tried to Apparate,' and let the conversation die down. They engaged in small talk for a while with Pansy and Theo, before the topic changed to that of school.

"I wonder who our new Head of House is going to be..." Theo mused, and Draco raised an eyebrow, questioning him. He clarified. "Snape's been missing since the beginning of August. Vincent owled me, said Snape was working on something, about mid-August."

Draco nodded and bet a galleon on it being Slughorn, remembering how the man was their father's previous Head of House, and figuring he was probably going to return to that position. Theo accepted the bet, and said it was probably going to be whoever the new Defense teacher was.

"I'm curious about the Defense teacher, to be honest. Wonder who it'll be." Pansy commented, her voice quieter than usual. "The Head Boy and Gi-"

There was a single knock and the door opened, revealing Charlie Weasley's apologetic face. "Sorry to interrupt, we need to check all bags before the train departs."

The group all nodded, not being dumb enough to hide anything in their trunks this year- Hogwarts was the only safehaven left in the country, for muggleborns trying not to get killed and purebloods trying not to get tattoos alike. Why would they ruin it?

"As I was saying, I wonder who the Head Boy and Girl are. Probably Gryffindors."

"What? Of course not." Theo replied sarcastically, and Blaise gave a small grin. "They're _obviously_ Slytherins."

Pansy was about to reply, but Weasley cleared his throat, holding up a... Oh. Draco, through gritted teeth, replied.

"Family heirloom, do you have a problem with it?" They hissed out, and he waved off the angry tone.

"No, no, just wondering if you were planning on wearing a tiara-"

"It's a diadem, actually." Pansy interrupted.

"-wearing a _diadem_ to school." He returned the diadem to its spot in their trunk, before returning the four trunks to their original spots and waving the Slytherins goodbye. When he closed the door, Pansy put a finger out, silencing the other three.

"The weather's right terrible, isn't it?" She asked casually, and Theo made a sound of agreement. Pansy slowly lowered her finger as footsteps were heard outside, before jumping into decent conversation. "We aren't allowed Hogsmeade trips, apparently, and muggleborns aren't allowed to leave for Christmas."

Theo and Draco raised their eyebrows at that, curious about how she knew, and she made a gesture in Blaise's direction. He gave a shrug. "Slughorn gossips with my mother over tea sometimes. He said that the entire summer, they had professors adding protective charms every day. No one will be able to get through it, and there'll be guards at the front gates- any wizard or witch that comes close will be blasted to oblivion, especially Ministry workers."

They nodded, taking the information in. The students were basically under house arrest, then. Interesting. It wasn't a terrible idea, if Draco was to be honest. It was smart. As the prefects came around, accompanied by Order members, to tell each compartment it was roughly fifteen minutes until they arrived, Pansy excused herself to go change in the next-door compartment, where most of the Slytherin girls were. Draco rolled their eyes but let her go, and Theo couldn't help but comment that "She's basically one of the guys, and we all know she'd hex us if we looked."

Blaise gave a shrug, and with a last comment of her going mental, Theo slipped his trousers and shoes on, rummaging around for a tie. Draco raised an eyebrow at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ties that he had with him, but said nothing as he loosely tied it around his neck and sat back down. Pansy knocked twice and returned to the compartment in her uniform, sitting down next to Theo as Blaise glared at his tie, which refused to tie properly.

"Why do you have a diadem, Draco?" She asked casually, startling them.

"Long story."

"We have ten minutes, you better make it short." Theo told them. They paused. Would it hurt for more people to know?

"...show me your forearms." The three rolled their sleeves up, revealing inkless arms, and they cleared their throat. "What do you all know about Horcruxes?"


	23. Chapter XXIII: Seventh Year (Part IV)

**First years also rode in carriages this year, they noted when they got off the train.** Almost every carriage had a seventh year Gryffindor or an Order member in it. Draco also noticed that many of the older years were staring wide-eyed at the Thestrals, finally able to see them.

The blond got into one of the few empty carriages with Pansy, Theo, and Blaise, glaring at Crabbe and Goyle as the two attempted to find a carriage and stumbled upon the four; they still hadn't forgiven the idiots for trying to disgrace and ultimately become the reasons that the Malfoy family would have been killed by You-Know-Who.

The ride was silent, the others throwing glances at Draco, Theo muttering under his breath about Horcruxes, and Pansy refusing to say anything. Blaise was the only one that seemed normal, often quiet in the first place, and Draco was close to cracking and yelling at their friends to talk. It was when the carriages stopped, having arrived at Hogwarts, that Draco was happy for the silence. They could skip out of the nonexistent conversations and help the first years get a move on, as they stood and admired the castle. The Order members were trying their best, as were prefects, but it was the sight of the cold Malfoy heir that got most of them moving. The first years were held off to the side as the older students went in, sitting down at their respective tables. Draco noticed that all tables, excluding Slytherin, were a lot longer than before- they pointed that out to Blaise, who gave a small nod in understanding, a calculating look in his eyes.

As first year after first year went up, Draco slowly came to the realization that none of them were being put into Slytherin. Theo's eyes widened as purebloods were put into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and Pansy was shocked when "Wright, Julius" was put into Hufflepuff- the last new student. None of them were put in Slytherin. McGonagall cleared her throat, and the Great Hall quieted down, listening.

"Due to recent events, there has been a change of Housing. There will no longer be four Houses, but rather three- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I do apologize for the Sorting having to take longer than necessary."

Draco translated her words- _Slytherin House had been dissolved._ There was a roar of outrage as ties turned plain black, and the benches and table deposited the students on the floor, making them stand up to keep any dignity they had left. Blaise seemed like he knew this would have happened, Crabbe and Goyle were furious, and Draco didn't betray any emotions on their face. Professor Sprout helped a few once-Slytherins up, some pulling their arms away and others accepting her help, and told them politely to get into a line to be resorted.

Flora went to Hufflepuff while her sister went to Ravenclaw. Crabbe and Goyle went to Hufflepuff. Theo was put in Gryffindor, much to his outrage; The older ex-Slytherins stuck to one side of the table, ignoring the glares and glances of Gryffindor. Pansy was put into Ravenclaw, and she didn't seem that angered by it- she sat down next to Luna with a small smile.

"Malfoy, Draco."

They stepped up and sat on the stool slowly, feeling the Hat lower down and actually touch their head this time. Chara was on the defense, but Draco urged them to stop, and let the Hat see everything.

" _Loyal, to all of your families, and your friends._ " The hat commented. Draco imagined themself in yellow and snorted at the mental image- the Hat gave a chuckle at that. " _You freed the Monsters when you were nine, after facing so many in battle and being brave enough to not fight them... Most of the time."_

A pit started to form in their stomach when they realized where this was going. " _You realized your mistakes and fixed them. Your intelligence and determination make you destined for Slytherin, but as that is no longer an option, it'll have to be..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was only silence.

The Resorting continued, and as "Zabini, Blaise" became the last Ravenclaw, McGonagall stepped forward and spoke.

"I welcome new students and say hello for the first time to old." She began. "I am your new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. I feel as if I should address a few things before our minds get clouded by food. Although there may be a war outside, Hogwarts is safe, and a home for anyone that stays here. Not even the Ministry's Muggleborn Registration will harm anyone that stays here. That being said, if a student is caught outside of Hogwarts without permission from a professor, they will be expelled. This is not a time when warnings will be given. There has also been extra security placed inside and outside of the school, and I expect them to be treated with respect, no matter what they look or act like- they are here to protect you."

She coughed. "Hogsmeade weekends will no longer be available, and unless it is an emergency, students will not be allowed to go home for Christmas or Easter break." There were murmurs, but she moved on quickly enough, silencing everyone as they tried to listen. "And lastly, for everyone's safety, common rooms will be sealed at curfew every night, and opened at five every morning."

"As a final, non-security announcement, I am pleased to introduce Ms. Hestia Jones as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And now, the Feast may begin!"

People were distracted by food appearing on the table, first years' eyes widened and smiles shining brightly as they dug in. Theo glanced to Draco, who had pulled their own food but was pushing it around their plate, before looking at the few other Slytherins turned Gryffindors. No one important. Draco looked up when Theo got off of his seat, and their eyes followed him as he went and sat next to Finnigan, who was looking equally as depressing as Draco was. _Thomas isn't with him._

They were shocked out of their thoughts by Neville Longbottom filling the space Theo left empty.

* * *

 **Gryffindor hated Draco, and to be honest, they hated Gryffindor just as much.** Only Longbottom, of all people, seemed to enjoy attempting to talk to the ex-Slytherin. Theo had adopted his usual confidence and charismatic tone, and made quick friends with Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown (Draco seeing both the former and the latter blush a few times at his words); the brunette didn't seem to be ignoring Draco, but rather just expanding his circle. Younger Slytherins-turned-Gryffindors were hesitant to talk, except for the second years who hadn't formed extreme dislike to the red and gold House. But at the sight of sixth and seventh years attempting to converse, they slowly eased into their own conversations, a few of the purebloods heading up side by side to their dorms with Gryffindor halfbloods.

Draco was one of the few Gryffindors up when the clock neared eleven, sitting in front of the fireplace in silence. They only glanced over when Ginny Weasley sat on the opposite side of the couch, refusing to look at them and staring into the fire.

"I don't know what McGonagall was thinking, putting Slytherins here." She stated, and Draco rolled their eyes.

"If this is another attempt at telling me how much I suck, Weaselette-"

"Now it's much more difficult to hate anyone." She continued, ignoring them. "There isn't a specific house we can blame for all the Dark wizards and witches. There's a Death Eater in Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!"

Draco flinched when she turned to them suddenly, her eyes glancing at their arm. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else, but closed it tightly and got up, going to bed without a word.

* * *

 **They found out what McGonagall meant by "I expect them to be treated with respect, no matter what they look or act like" during the first week of school**. She hired _monsters_ for extra security.

Hufflepuffs were gossiping about the large goat-like momster and the short skeleton in blue, who they saw at the front gates as they headed to Herbology. There was a fish in the Defense classroom, and Slughorn had a surprise when a stuttering lizard could make Potions with ease, when she wasn't patrolling the dungeons.

No one seemed to comment on the fact that both the fish and the lizard seemed to be missing at the same time every now and again, especially during dinners.

A womanly goat could be seen drinking tea with McGonagall, sitting as her equal at the Head Table for lunches- monsters were barely ever present at meals, but she was there every lunch, talking quietly to the Headmistress. Sometimes, if you looked long enough, the Headmistress would even _smile_.

No one noticed the pained looks that Draco got when they saw the monsters.

* * *

 **They caught sight of Remus in the second week of school, and an anger flared in them as they remembered what happened the last time Draco saw him.** The first time the two made eye contact, Remus lifted his hand to give a wave, but Draco rushed away before the smile even reached his eyes. It wasn't until the third week that they were cornered by the werewolf on their way to dinner, Remus curious about why Draco was ignoring him. The blond rolled their eyes and adopted a sarcastic tone, crossing their arms like a moody teenager.

"Wow, it couldn't possibly be because you left Tonks and her _unborn child_ the last time I saw you." _And us._ Chara added, but Draco didn't speak what they said. He paused at the harshness of Draco's words, and immediately jumped to his own defense.

"Draco, please, I thought over what happened and when Septe-"

"'You thought over what happened?'" They repeated, incredulous. They ignored the flinch that came from Remus when they felt Chara's personality become more prominent. "And what, you realized that you were a coward and went back to her? You left her alone for a month, thinking she would have to raise a child alone because her husband was too weak to stay and face the idea of a happy family!"

Remus opened his mouth, but Chara continued, not letting him speak. "You don't abandon family, Remus! You don't abandon people that care for you! You..."

_Hypocrites. We're hypocrites. We haven't seen our family in months. We left the monsters eight years ago, and when was the last time we even spoke to one of them? We abandon people more than he does._

"...you... You don't leave people alone."

" _Mother?" A nine year old Draco cried out, walking around in the forest with tears in their eyes, trying to find their family. "Father? MUM?_ "

"You don't leave them scared."

" _Frisk?" Kid called out, walking slowly on the slippery bridge of Waterfall. "H-Hey, don't walk so fast, I can't keep u- woah!"_

_Kid slipped, and Frisk stood still as the sound of metal came closer and closer. Their eyes turned to Kid, dangling helplessly off the bridge, and they turned away._

_They reset before they reached the end of the bridge._

They were staring at their feet, fists clenched, and Remus didn't know what to say. Draco was thankful that no one was there to see them. The silence was broken by Remus speaking softly. "Tonks and I talked it over. She hexed me a good bit, but eventually understood. I'm not telling you to understand, Draco, but I hope you can give me another chance."

The two pulled away, and Draco walked off to Gryffindor Tower, not looking back.


	24. Chapter XXIV: Seventh Year (Part V)

**"You want to destroy a Horcrux, right?"** Theo asked, and Draco threw their book at him. He caught it, glaring at his friend.

"Why don't you say it louder, Theo, I don't think You-Know-Who heard you." They replied sarcastically, accepting the book back and setting it on the couch next to them, looking up at their friend. Theo rolled his eyes and sat next to Draco, crossing his legs and facing them.

"The Sword of Gryffindor." At Draco's confusion, he explained. "It's goblin-made, and goblin-made weapons can stab through anything. If spells and hexes can't get through it, goblin weapons still can.

"And how, pray tell, do we get the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's in McGonagall's office. But as we shouldn't risk our necks, I may or may not have told Seamus, who told Neville and Ginny, that Crabbe was trying to steal it for You-Know-Who. They should be at the gargoyle by now."

Draco chuckled, surprising Theo. "If they get the sword and don't get expelled, Theodore Nott, I'm going to kiss you."

"Please, you would need to kiss Longbottom for doing the work."

"I would rather kiss Merlin's saggy left-" They were shushed by a prefect, who had thrown her hands over a nearby first year's ears.

* * *

 **The stupid Gryffindors got detention, and didn't get the sword.** Thankfully they didn't spill why they wanted it, and Theo was in the clear. Not thankfully, the high of success didn't come, and after their detention, the group turned to Theo to demand why Crabbe hadn't actually tried to steal it.

"Okay, okay, I know that it seems like I was using you guys, but it was for a good cause, really! The Sword of Gryffindor would be useful!" He defended himself weakly. Draco snorted from their position on the couch, looking up from their Potions homework to see pulling her wand out.

Theo went to bed complaining about his boogies, Ginny Weasley, and how he wished to shove her wand where wands shouldn't be, much to Draco's amusement.

The next day brought pink hair for Theo, as he cried out in horror at six in the morning. Draco was laughing the entire time, unable to breath properly for a good hour.

* * *

 **Neville and Draco walked together down the empty corridor, chatting quietly.** Their voices echoed off the stone, but did not reach the ears of any bystanders, for any bystanders were currently at lunch. Draco was muttering under their breath, "A place to hide from anything that is out to do us harm," and the two were turning back and forth three times. At the last turn, they took five steps, and a door appeared on their right. Draco grinned, reaching out and opening the door. Neville's eyes widened and he looked toward Draco, wondering why the room turned to this of all places. It looked like an outdoor scene, with a large house to their left and a fake lake directly north. "Don't try to drink the water," they warned, before beginning to explain how to keep the room up. In times when they might need to hide away, one person would have to be in the room at all times, or someone else could get in. It didn't have to be the exact room when the time came, per se, but something with similar thoughts in mind. And no loopholes.

The two were studying the house together, looking at random trinkets here and there that littered out from the original state of the Room of Requirement. Neville was startled when they got to one of the small bedrooms, and as Draco reached into their pocket suddenly, he pulled his wand, pointing it at the Slyth- er, Gryffindor. Draco's eyes widened and they lifted their hands, revealing an empty right one and a diadem in the left. The brunette lowered his wand, cautious.

"Just hiding it here, Longbottom." Draco explained as they slowly put the diadem on the bedside table, and a note that said the same thing they were saying to him. "If I am ever... incapitated, you need to do anything you can to destroy this. Okay?"

He nodded, a confused look on his face, but he knew to not ask any questions- Draco wasn't going to tell him any more. The Gryffindors headed out to the fake-outdoors, before going through the Room's front door. Neville thanked them, and the two went their separate ways for class.

* * *

 **Pansy punched Draco.** They commented that Undyne's lessons were doing really well, as they rubbed their cheek. Pansy smiled at that, shaking her hand in an attempt to dull the pain.

* * *

 **Draco was called to the Headmistress' office three days before Christmas Break, and dreaded whatever the conversation would be the entire way there.** Remus walked them there, tense, and was the one to knock on the door. With a small "Come in," he opened it, revealing a scene that Draco never thought they would have seen.

Snape was sitting across from McGonagall, bandaged and bruised and so very tired. The two had grim looks on their faces, ones they didn't even attempt to hide when they saw the seventh year.

"Draco..." Snape began, his voice soft. He got up slowly, not betraying any of the pain that he was feeling, and headed toward his godchild. The man in black glanced at the Gryffindor tie but said nothing on it, looking instead studying Draco, having not seen them for months. Remus took this time to leave, and McGonagall accompanied him.

He was curious about the way that they changed. Draco held themself more casual than before, most likely the effect of being with Weasleys and Order members rather than prestigious purebloods. They had grown a bit as well, but it didn't show in the slight hunch they had gotten when they didn't think they were being looked at- right there, they straightened up. Draco's hands were behind their back, but one lifted up to run through brown-blond hair that reminded Snape so much of Narcissa's. Lastly were their eyes- well, eye, the other one still patched up. It was gray, with flecks of red and gold, and anyone could see that there was a visible change in their eyes- from nightmares, worry, stress, or otherwise, Snape didn't know. But he returned to looking at Draco as a whole, who was curious but silent, dreading what their godfather would tell them.

"Draco, your mother, she..."

The words couldn't leave his mouth, but Draco understood. They sat down in an available chair, fists clenched but body otherwise not betraying any thoughts. "When...?"

"The first of September. The Dark Lord wished to speak with you before you left for school, but she didn't bring you, and your Mark has been untraceable. In a fit of anger, he... Your father will face a similar fate unless I bring you to him by Easter Break."

Draco didn't say anything, instead going back into the depths of their mind, reaching for a small golden star that they had saved to.

**_Reload._ **

* * *

**Tonks apparated them to the train station, but Draco told her to take them to Malfoy Manor first.** Her eyes widened and she refused, but Draco pleaded, saying that they would be right out, and be back before anyone knew they were gone. She hesitated, and it was only when Draco mentioned that they thought their mother was in danger did she comply. The two turned on the spot, and stumbled a bit as they landed outside of the gates of Malfoy Manor. When she looked to Draco, however, she opened her mouth to voice her confusion-

 _"Stupefy."_ They whispered, grabbing the woman before she fell and setting her down slowly. Draco straightened themself up, walking through the front gates of the Manor, and being thankful that the peacocks didn't make any extra sounds at their appearance. They slipped silently through the front door and headed to the guest bedroom, peaking their head in. Sure enough, their parents had been kicked from the master bedroom- Lucius and Narcissa were sat side by side on the bed, holding each other close. It seemed as if You-Know-Who was going to call for them any minute.

"Mother? Father?" Draco asked softly, knocking once and entering the room. Narcissa was startled by her child's appearance and got up quickly, but Draco closed the distance, throwing their arms around her and embracing their mother. Lucius was frozen, not sure what to do, but Draco broke the two out of their thoughts with quick words.

"The two of you need to go to France, just leave and stay with some cousins, it isn't safe, please-"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Lucius breathed out as they reached under the bed to get suitcases. They pulled their wand and waved it, watching the clothes pack themself quickly into the suitcases.

"Please, father, I know what is going to happen if you don't go-"

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice asked from the door, sending a chill down Draco's spine. They turned slightly and confirmed the owner of the voice- Aunt Bella, standing in the doorway with a large smile on her face. "Draco, so nice of you to visit before going to school! The Dark Lord was just asking for you, actually!"

They sent a look to their parents, one last time requesting for them to just _Go,_ before walking away, joining a giddy Bellatrix who led them down the hall to their possible death.

The drawing room was empty, except for one at the head of the table. Light and heat came from the fire beneath the handsome marble mantelpiece, but they didn't let their eyes wander. Draco stood at the opposite end of the table, their eyes looking at the center vase and their body rigid as the sound of a chair moving echoed through the room.

"Leave us." The voice commanded, and Bella didn't hesitate to comply. With an reverberating slam the door was shut, and feet moved slowly toward them. "Draco Malfoy."

Voldemort was right behind them, somehow; to give Draco credit, they didn't flinch. Chara moved forward, inch by inch, preparing to take over if a fight was needed to escape.

"I was told that you fought my Death Eaters, two years ago, in the Department of Mysteries. And the year before that, you were at the graveyard, were you not?" He gave a slight chuckle at them narrowing their eyes, and trying to throw a glance to him. "You remind me of myself, Draco. Too smart for your own good- Lucius was never as good at Occumulency as you were, and it was easy to see that Abraxas is not in Little Hangleton, but rather cremated, sitting right above the fireplace in your living room."

They tensed as they felt a wand in their back, but didn't move. "At the end of the duel in Little Hangleton, there was a feeling in my mind, as if I had repeated the exact scene many times before. A warning from multiple time turner uses, perhaps. But then I realized, the person in the cloak- for they must have been the meddler, never had a time turner. So, how was he able to restart?"

The wand was lowered. "You were forced to the wrong side through laws and trials, and were corrupted. Corrupted by an ignorant side, one filled with weak wizards that do not understand the full potential of magic used by those pure. But you can still be redeemed, Draco. You are of pure blood."

He circled around, Draco now behind Voldemort. "Your pure blood granted you a gift, it has been confirmed by you being here- I killed your mother once, did I not?"

Voldemort glanced behind to Draco, who was staring straight ahead, eyes blank. The Dark Lord smirked, taking that as a yes. "I killed your mother, and you went back in time. Nothing is stopping you from going back again, taking your family and running, yet you stay. You were granted a gift that will let you win any battle, any war. Work for... no, with me, Draco Malfoy. Bring purity back to the Wizarding World."


	25. Chapter XXV: Seventh Year (Part VI)

**Draco was called to the Headmistress' office three days before Christmas Break, and dreaded what the conversation would be the entire way there.** Remus walked them there, tense, and was the one to knock on the door. With a small "Come in," he opened it, revealing a scene that Draco never thought they would see again.

Snape was sitting across from McGonagall, bandaged and bruised and so very tired. The two had grim looks on their faces, not as grim as before, but ones they didn't even attempt to hide when they saw the seventh year.

"Draco..." Snape began, his voice soft. He got up slowly, not betraying any of the pain that he was feeling, and headed toward his godchild. The man in black glanced at the Gryffindor tie but said nothing on it, instead studying Draco, having not seen them for months. Remus took this time to leave, and McGonagall accompanied him.

Snape was curious about the way that they changed. Draco held themself more casual than before, most likely the effect of being with Weasleys and Order members rather than prestigious purebloods. They had grown a bit as well, but it didn't show in the slight hunch they had gotten when they didn't think they were being looked at- right there, they straightened up. Draco's hands were behind their back, but one lifted up to run through brown-blond hair that reminded Snape so much of Narcissa's. Lastly were their eyes- well, eye, the other one still patched up. It was red, with flecks of gray and gold, but most importantly, there was no hidden emotion. They were a blank slate. But he returned to looking at Draco as a whole, who was curious but silent, dreading what their godfather would tell them.

"I am not sure if you had been made aware of this, but your parents have been missing for two and a half months." Not dead, just in France. Chara made a joke about how they weren't sure which was worse, but Draco just gave a small nod to Snape, face blank. It was unnerving from a bystander's perspective, to say the least.

"They're in France." They said it with a confidence that startled Snape, and he narrowed his eyes, questioning the Malfoy. "They left September first, Tonks took me to see mother one last time before they left."

Took them against her will, but she still took them. And they didn't have to mention they were the ones to make their parents go. At the look that Snape gave, Draco continued. "They're picking me up when school ends, if the war hasn't ended by then, and we're staying with relatives on the continent."

He nodded, and with a glance and a knock at the door, McGonagall and Remus came in, totally not having been at the door already. Remus had the decency to look ashamed at the look Snape gave, but McGonagall kept a tight lip and denied everything. She excused Draco, who headed out to get to class, but they weren't that far when they heard someone shout "You did _WHAT_ to Slytherin House!?"

* * *

 **Snape had returned as extra security, much to his displeasure.** Professor Jones offered her DADA position, since he was apparently a wonderful teacher last year, but he refused, saying that it wasn't his job to come in and steal others' teaching positions. Though he did seem to spend a lot of time in Slughorn's class, or in an extra Potions lab.

Draco's eye was completely back by the time January rolled around, much to their pleasure- "That sucks, punk, if it didn't grow back you coulda asked Al to give you cool arrows that came out of it." -and no one really commented on it anymore. There were no more questions about their eyes, except the color change that Draco quickly said was stress and a messed up spell, and all was fine.

* * *

 **Pansy was freaking out that Luna hadn't come back after Christmas Break- she apparently had heard that her father was in trouble** **and left with an Order** member. The Order member was found dead, and she was still missing. But Pansy didn't care for the Order member, and seemed to be hidden away Merlin-knew-where most days. It was only when Draco went to visit Undyne that they found her.

When it was a physical fight, humans and monsters were well matched if either side trained enough. It was when the SOUL and magic got involved that the humans were capable of taking down multiple monsters- Draco learned that the first time they tried to physically fight Papyrus, and were thrown to the ground with just a hit. But it was interesting to see the way the two danced, dodging and attacking with style and sophistication- no bad moves, no tricks, just pure fighting.

Pansy was hit down to her back when she got distracted by Draco. She was flushed, whether from movement or embarrassment they didn't know, and got up quickly. The Ravenclaw opened her mouth to explain, but Draco interrupted.

"I just need to talk to Undyne, but I can come another time...?" They suggested, but she shot the idea down, collecting herself and saying that the two were almost done, anyways. She waved goodbye to Undyne and Draco before heading out, leaving them alone together. Undyne threw an arm around the Gryffindor, hugging them with a wide smile on their face. "What's up, punk?"

"Are the monsters staying at the castle?" They asked, surprising her with the suddenness of their question.

"No, we come every now and then, and are always on call- the Order calls us. Why do y-"

They were interrupted by the door slamming open, Finnigan and Theo catching their breath as they stopped in the doorway.

"Potter's back!" Seamus announced, smiling brightly. Theo seemed conflicted, not knowing whether to be happy or not at his return. They excused themself from Undyne, assuring her that they'd be back before heading off with the two boys down the hall. The trio rounded a corner, but Seamus held them back, shushing the two ex-Slytherins as they tried to question him.

"Crabbe and Goyle are fighting Pansy and Blaise." Seamus explained, and the two shoved him out of the way, trying to see. Indeed, the four were facing off, wands throwing spells at each other, left right and center-

" _Stupefy_!" Theo shouted as they saw the first word of the Killing Curse form on Goyle's lips. He went down, and Crabbe fled. The trio, now turned into a group of five, continued dow toward the Room of Requirement, expecting people to be there and talking to Potter. They were right, as Draco opened the door and revealed...

Order Members. Luna, who Pansy ran to. Dumbledore's Army, ready to fight. Potter was gone.

"He had to go find a... Crown?" A Gryffindor supplied. Draco looked to Blaise and Pansy, who only gave them a nod before the blond ran off to go find Potter, hoping to make the task easier by handing him the diadem themself. They hadn't his it in the room this time, they would just go to Gryffindor Tower and-

They were distracted when they slammed into someone, before stumbling back. When they looked up, they were surprised to see Potter, glaring at them. He had changed in the months that they hadn't seen him. The two paused for a moment, assessing the other- Potter was wondering if Draco was friend or foe, most likely- and the ex-Slytherin didn't fight back as their wand was taken out of their hand physically, before being pointed at their own face.

"I want to help, Potter. The diadem-"

"How do you know about it?" He interrupted, pointing Draco's wand at them.

"It's a Horcrux, isn't it? I can see the SOUL inside." They informed the Gryffindor, who nodded, studying Draco. "I want You-Know-Who to win as much as any Muggleborn wants him to, Potter, my family doesn't belong in the dirt serving someone. The Horcrux, it's in-"

The hallway got warm, warmer, and it was burning by the time that Draco registered there was Fiendfyre coming from their left. The two ran, Potter attempting to put out the fire with Aguamenti and failing, before deciding to just run.

"Gryffindor Tower, Potter! In my bag!" They called, before turning a corner, the sound of roaring flames mingling with new cries of pain as Crabbe got caught in his own fiery curse. They turned to the courtyard, and was able to stare up at the disintegrating shield in the night's sky.

 _The moon is shining from_ _above. The air is still. The Battle has begun._

_The thought of what will follow... It fills you with determination._


	26. Chapter XXVI: Seventh Year (Part VI)

**Dust was scattered in the Great Hall.** Things were exploding. Spells were being sent left and right. But Draco didn't see any of it. As they were trying to get to the main fight, Sans had cornered them.

"you should really sit this out, kid." He told them, hands in his pockets. The other monsters were out there fighting, some of them probably dying, and Sans wanted them to _sit out?_ They held the wand of a dead Death Eater in their hand and tightened their grip, glaring at the skeleton.

"I'm not going to stand around and-"

"if you go to fight, you're going to die. do you really want to make people fight for the rest of their lives because you keep resetting?"

"I can't just sit back and do nothing!" They fought back, taking a step forward and holding their wand threateningly. Their step echoed in the hall around them. A flash of recognition crossed Sans' face, and they studied Draco.

"you aren't... you went missing for a month. what happened? tell me that before you throw Hogwarts into a loop of eternal war, will ya?" He asked casually, and Draco rolled their eyes in a very unDraco-like manner. "chara, isn't it? have you been in control the whole year?"

"It's difficult to explain, Sans, we've... Combined." Draco offered as an explanation, stepping forward and tightening their grip on their wand once more. Sans' left hand was tense, prepared to defend if Draco attacked. "I'll explain after this is done. Now let me go."

"you don't understand, do you, pal?" He asked, looking at Draco with a pitiful look in his eyes. They glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. It was a quick movement, but Draco was expecting it, and moved out of the way as a cage formed where they once stood. "i can't let you make this go on forever. whoever dies, dies. if you go out there you are going to die, and will continue to until some miracle happens."

Chara didn't dignify him with a response other than a glare, and they raised their wand again, silently shooting a Stunning Spell in his direction. He sidestepped, not very surprised at their actions.

"do you really wanna do this, kid?" He asked, and another spell was shot his way as an answer. Sans defended himself well enough, but Draco never let him get to offense, forcing him to only dodge and have a limited time before they attacked. The spells started weak and harmless, but raised in intensity as they got angrier with the monster, wanting to finish.

" _Everte_ _Statum_!" They shouted, and Sans was sent flying back into the wall. Draco stared in horror at the skeleton, who had gone down to one knee- they had forgotten about his low health. But he seemed much like Toriel did, when they first tried to fight her and succeeded- he knew Draco would survive. They gave one last glance before heading off, wand in hand and mind forcing them to not look back.

* * *

" _ **You have fought valiantly**. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste." _ They were turning around, trying to find the voice, before realizing that he was speaking to Hogwarts as a whole. " _Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Their shoulders slackened at that. One hour, then the fight would continue. They could do with a little break. Draco dragged their bruised body to the Great Hall, hoping they would be able to help the injured there.

They didn't expect to see the dead lined up down the middle, laying for the whole world to see them. The blond studied the line: a few students and Order Members; a Weasley, that Draco later found out was Fred, which made their sarcastic and joking heart twist slightly; they stopped at a single man on the floor, voice caught in their throat as they sat down at the man's feet.

Remus, looking as if he was were simply sleeping, lay in front of them. Tonks sat next to him, hair blue and her shoulders shaking; Sirius stood beside her, being strong for his cousin's sake. They wanted to retry right then and there, but Sans' words echoed in their head- _do you really want to make people fight for the rest of their lives because you keep resetting_? Maybe both Tonks and Remus would die, if they reset.

Colin Creevey, a child who snuck back in to fight, was set down to Remus' left by Oliver Wood. It was a harsh blow that made Draco get up, knowing that if they saw any more dead they were going to lose it and reset. They were drawn out of their thoughts by something- no, someone warm enveloping them in a hug, half crying.

"My child, it has been so long..." Toriel greeted, thankful to see Draco alive. The two stayed in their position for a while, enjoying the idea of the other being alive, before pulling away.

"I- I have to go. Harry is no doubt going to try to sacrifice himself, like the idiot he is, and there- there are more bodies to clean up-" Their voice cracked when they studied Toriel, and noticed the dust on her hands.

"Undyne and Papyrus. They- they took many Death Eaters with them." They were thankful that Toriel was holding them up. "Frisk."

They hadn't used that name in so long, and if they weren't in public, they would have broken down. Toriel could see them collapsing behind their emotionless expression, and the two made their way to another part of Hogwarts, alone with only each other for company.

"If you could change the outcome of the war, would you?" They asked, their voice soft. Toriel paused for a moment, thinking it over.

"The last battle isn't over yet." Draco nodded at her reply, understanding, before pulling her into another hug.

"I'm scared." They stated, knowing that Toriel was able to understand that they were going to do something.

"That's alright, my child." She replied, keeping calm as Draco broke down. "You saved the monsters. You can do something to save the witches and wizards, too."

They nodded, and with one last glance, headed down to the dungeons, a plan in mind.

* * *

 **"I never forgave you for killing the basilisk in our second year."** Draco admitted, startling Harry. "She was just following orders, you could have gotten away with not killing her."

"Where the bloody hell is this coming from-?" Harry asked, and Draco glared.

"It's the end of the battle if you go, isn't it? I can't very well say any of this if Voldemort wins."

The two had sought each other out, Harry believing that Draco wouldn't try to stop them and Draco needing to tell Harry important information.

"Did you get the diadem?" They asked, and he confirmed that it was destroyed. Silence, before Draco pointed out, "You lost my wand."

"Snape took it from a Death Eater who took it from me, then Voldemort-" His voice caught in his throat, and Draco understood. Another person on the list of deaths. The two lapsed into silence, before Draco cleared their throat.

"When I was nine, I fell into a world of monsters and adventure."

"You've already told this story-"

"Shut up, Harry. I was found bloodied and in pain by Toriel, who I later found out was the ex-Queen of the Monsters. The first time I tried to leave Toriel's house, she accidentally murdered me trying to stop me from going to my death."

Harry's eyes widened.

"But something happened when I fell down. I got the power to... Restart. Whenever I died, or whenever I just felt like it, I could go back in time. Only Flowey, Sans, and Voldemort know about this."

"Voldemort-?"

They nodded. "He found out in the beginning of this school year. When he realized that I wasn't going to be on his side, he tried to Imperio me, then when that didn't work, tortured me to where my mind wouldn't be straight enough to restart. Almost succeeded, too."

"...and you didn't restart?"

"No use, the damage was done. I remember every reset, the torture would only effect me, at least."

"When else have you restarted?"

They gave a smile. "It's a long list."

"I have twenty five minutes."

* * *

 **Harry walked slowly and stepped out into a clearing that he knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived.** The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarm of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight behind Muffet as the spiders allied with the witches and wizards.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough like rock.

Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He didn't see either of the Malfoys. Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

"Harry Potter." He greeted, his voice soft. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come- The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled, "HARRY! NO!"

He turned, and noticed Hagrid bound to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate. "NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced. Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head. "The Boy-Who-Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved; They were waiting... Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought of his family of all people, wondering if they were safe-

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, while he could still stand. Before he lost control, before they betrayed fear, they wanted it to end-

They saw his mouth move and a flash of green light, before everything was gone.

* * *

 **They lay facedown, listening to the calming silence**. They were perfectly alone, not even Chara in their mind. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. They was not perfectly sure that they were there themself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to them that they must exist, must be more than disembodied thought- They were lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore they still had a sense of touch, and the thing against which they lay existed too.

Almost as soon as they had reached this conclusion, Draco became conscious that they were naked. Convinced as they were of their total solitude, this did not concern them, but it did intrigue them slightly. They wondered whether, as they could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, they discovered that they had eyes. If there was a mirror, they would notice that their eyes were the bright grays they were many years ago.

They lay in a garden of misty flowers, ones that they knew in the back of their mind should be golden.

Their surroundings were not yet hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which they lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be. They got up, and studied their surroundings. It was recognizable, even with the color change- it was where they had first fallen in the mountain, Flowey would have been right in the adjacent room. But they didn't see Flowey, instead two people sat side by side in the flowers that Draco once lay in.

Two teenagers, one a light brunette and the other a dark. The first had their eyes closed in a peaceful expression, without a care in the world; the other's eyes were hard and red, holding a maturity that the other lacked. The former was fourteen or fifteen, while the latter was seventeen.

" _Why did you sacrifice yourself for Potter?_ _He'll just go anyways._ " Chara asked them, even though they knew that Potter was Stunned in the Room of Requirement, and they got up. Frisk did the same, and the three stood as equals, Draco looking each of them in the eyes. They thought of how Voldemort would be likely to announce Harry's death, and thought it rather unlikely that he would sacrifice himself if the duty was done and no one would be dying because of his procrastination. Frisk agreed with their thoughts, and at Draco's confused look at how they could hear the young Malfoy's thoughts, Chara informed them that they were all linked.

" _We were combined in personality and memories by the time Voldemort finished with us in the beginning of summer. I offered my SOUL to the Killing Curse. You'll be able to go back, somehow. But when you were talking to Harry, I noticed_ -"

"The extra part of a SOUL? Me too." Draco interrupted. "If we- I- just tell him and kill it, it should be fine, right?"

" _Probably. It's too weak to fight back for which SOUL gets to live_."

"Fight...?"

" _Not every SOUL gives up like I did._ " Chara seemed to notice something in the distance that didn't exist, before turning back to Draco. " _It's time for me to go. I'm leaving you all the memories you didn't get in September. Good luck, Draco."_

They disappeared into the fog, and only two were left. The blond met Frisk's eyes, wondering why they were older than Draco thought they would be, before realizing that Frisk existed up until the point that they stopped using the name.

"I'm not resetting." They informed the child, not sure what else to say. Frisk seemed like they knew that Draco was going to say that, and said nothing in return. "What are you here for?"

" _I'm proud of you_." They told Draco, and a feeling welled up in the latter's heart. Why was that so nice to hear, Frisk was just a younger version of them-

That was why. They were doing things that a child would be proud of. They were doing the right thing. They had done the right thing, and the two smiled at each other before the scene shifted, and Draco was in the shaking, warm arms of a half-giant.

"-be no more war. Anybody who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to him that Harry did not dare open his eyes again.

"Come." Voldemort ordered, and Draco heard him move ahead, Hagrid was forced to follow. Now Draco opened their eyes a fraction, and saw Voldemort striding in front of them. He was wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, as she was now free of her enchanted cage. They were pulled from studying the scene by water falling on them, and it seemed that Hagrid was crying, repeating Harry's name over and over.

They shut their eyes tight again. They knew that they were approaching the castle and strained their ears to distinguish, above the gleeful voices of the Death Eaters and their tramping footsteps, signs of life from those within.

"Stop."

The Death Eaters came to a halt; Draco heard them spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. They could see, even through they closed lids, the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon them from the entrance hall.

They waited.

Any moment, people would see them, lying apparently dead in Hagrid's arms.

"No!" The scream was most terrible, having never expected or dreamed of McGonagall, of all people, to make that sound. Bellatrix laughed from nearby, delighted in her anguish. They squinted for a single second and saw the open doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. They saw Voldemort standing a little in front of them, stroking Nagini's head with a single finger. They closed their eyes once more.

"No!"

" _No!"_

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Draco

wanted nothing more than to call back and tell them to shut up, they weren't Harry and they weren't dead, yet they made themself lie silent. The trio's cries acted like a trigger- the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters.

"Silence!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Draco felt themself lower onto the grass.

"You see?" He started, and they felt him striding backward and forward right beside the place where they lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." Voldemort lied. "Killed while trying to save himself-"

But Voldemort broke off- there was a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain; they opened their eyes slightly. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort. Draco saw the figure hit the ground, Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember." Voldemort agreed, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet. He was unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly, his fists clenching.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over." Neville shouted. "Dumbledore's Army!" Tthere was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well," Voldemort said quietly, and Draco heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan."

Still watching through his lashes, Draco saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.

"Imagine my surprise, to see Slytherin House dissolved upon my return. But fear not, it will be reinstated. There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." Voldemort said, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

Screams split the dawn, and Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move, and Draco couldn't bear it, they had to move eventually-

Many things happened at the same moment. They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, a giant came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants- They ran at the giant like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, arrows suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise. In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle- the Sword of Gryffindor. The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd, the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet-

Someone cast a shield charm before Voldemort could get to Neville- the real Harry had woken up from their Stunning spell and was likely under his Invisibility Cloak. Chaos began around them, when the fighting started, and Draco took it to their advantage, getting up and disappearing into the crowd.

"HARRY?" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY- WHERE'S HARRY?"

They had gone to the Great Hall, knowing that Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and the real Harry would be nearby. They hid near the shadows, repeating the name of the Boy-Who-Lived before they were pulled into an empty corridor. Harry revealed himself, angry.

"What did you do?" He demanded, knowing that it was Draco.

"Polyjuice and a Stunning spell. I didn't expect you to wake up until everyone killed Death Eaters in a fit of rage at 'Harry's' death."

"How did you survive?" He asked, glancing down the hallway in an attempt to make sure no one walked in on two Harrys speaking to each other.

"Chara. They're gone." The two lapsed into silence, before Draco pulled their wand, startling Harry. As he began to question their actions, Draco lifted their wand, and with an apology, hit the Boy-Who-Lived with a green light, grimacing as his body hit the floor.

He would be back. If he wasn't, well, the Horcrux was gone. Draco would finish this, for Harry.

For Harry, Fred, Colin, Remus, Papyrus, Undyne, and anyone else that fell that night. They took another swig of Slughorn's Polyjuice Potion, making sure they lasted at least one more hour, before continuing.

Anyone that could walk would force themselves into the Hall, fighting and taking down anyone they could. Draco saw Yaxley slam to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jordan; they saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands. Macnair was thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the opposite stone wall, and slide unconscious to the ground. They saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback, much to Draco's thankfulness.

Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him. But at the sight of Draco, still disguised as Harry Potter, he became enraged. He put a shield up, shoving his three opponents out of the way. The fights cleared to the sides of the Hall, two major battles sticking out amongst the crowd of spells and people- Bellatrix against an angry Molly Weasley, and Draco standing against Voldemort.

There were shouts of shock and cheers around the Hall, as people caught sight of who they assumed was Harry Potter, alive again. But Draco's eyes stayed on Voldemort, as they circled each other, studying their opponent. The crowd fell silent, afraid for Potter's life for a second time that night. Bellatrix was shot down, and the final battle that continued around them ceased. The room came to a standstill.

"This is it, then." Draco's voice cut through the silence, and they held their stolen wand tightly in their hand. "There are no more Horcruxes. You can't survive this."

"You have suffered at my hands many times before. I will not let you live this time." Voldemort was staring straight at them, and a sinking feeling started to grow in them. "You were always too intelligent for your own good, Draco. Harry Potter was never able to block me from his mind."

Whispers grew around them, but Draco ignored everyone, letting their eyes stay on Voldemort.

"It doesn't matter who does it. All your Horcruxes are gone. You're mortal now." They said, as if convincing themself it was the truth. Hopefully someone like Neville would realize what they said, and would kill Voldemort if Draco failed.

"But you, Draco Malfoy, killing me? You who fell to my wand for a month, who is the heir to a family of cowards?" The few remaining Death Eaters laughed.

"You can't kill me."

"Incapacitation is still an option." He replied smoothly, before glancing over Draco's shoulder. There were gasps around them, and Draco figured that Harry had returned.

"Potter." They greeted, not looking away from Voldemort. Their twin stood next to them, wand in hand. He didn't seem to mind the fact that Draco had momentarily killed him- perhaps in pseudo-death a part of him was able to see reason?

"You can't touch them. Draco, my friends, anyone. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare." Harry interrupted. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, and Draco knew that Harry kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that he might indeed know a final secret.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort jeered. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your mother-" He was looking at Harry, before turning to Draco. "-or your sorry excuse of a father found in a disgusting halfbreed. It is not love that will save you this time, and unless you believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful then mine-"

"I do have both." Harry interrupted, and Draco saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled. Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it. But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you." Harry fought back calmly. "A better wizard, a better man."

"Being the better man does nothing- he is dead because he was the 'better man!' It does not matter, even if Dumbledore was somehow a better wizard than I. We are dueling, you and I, not Dumbledore and I."

Draco was offended that they were shoved to the side, Sirius catching them, and shields being put up around the two at the same time. No one could intervene. A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Draco heard the high voice shout as Harry yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing his wand.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Voldemort's green jet meet Harry's own spell, and Draco saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling. And Harry, with the skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. He hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing.

Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hands, staring down at his enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended, before the shield disintegrated around Harry and the screams, cheers, and roars of the watchers filled the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as the crowd thundered toward Harry- words and shouts jumbled together, and Draco took this time to unite with their own families, one at a time.

Tonks was staying near the side of the hall as Sirius bounded forward, ready to congratulate his godson. Draco sat next to her, unable to stop the smile from growing on their face as they brought her into a hug.

"It's over." They whispered, ignoring the tears of joy that grew in their eyes. "It's finally over."

The sun shined through the ceiling, and the two stood side by side, smiling. Maybe sometime soon Draco would wonder if they made the right choice, to not restart. But at that moment they were content with the results. They were alive.

They were happy.

* * *

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any formatting errors, I'm copying this from another site, and this is the first story I've uploaded onto AO3.
> 
> And I'm on my phone.


End file.
